Child of Sithis
by mossywind
Summary: From innocent noble to assassin, Valencia Autumn is accepted into a new family, The Dark Brotherhood. On the way, she finds herself falling in love with a certain Speaker we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1: Murderer

I sat here, brushing my chocolate-colored locks. I was readying myself for a peaceful walk through Skingrad. Until I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, slightly annoyed.

"Valencia, I bought you this dress. It was fashioned by one of the Emperor's tailors! Now hurry, and get dressed. Your suitor will be by soon to take you through a _stroll _in the park", she said with a wink.

"Suitor?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, he is a noble of The Imperial City. He is a handsome man too, he's asking for your hand in marriage!" She smiled.

Though I must admit that the dress she had tailored for me was beautiful, it was too graceful for my likes, with its red silk and gold-flecked glimmers. I hated my step-mother who would buy me expensive clothes just for the hell of it. My sister and I both knew she married Father for the money.

"Damn you! Give me the fucking dress if it's really that important." I screamed, practically yanking the fabric out of her hands.

"How dare you speak to me with such a tone, young lady. I will inform your Father of this at once."

"Go. Leave me _at once._"

She stomped out of my bedroom with anger, and slammed my door shut. Finally, peace and quiet at last. I powdered my ivory-toned face, and finally got the dress on my slim body. _Should I go barefoot?_ If it'll piss my step-mother and my "suitor" off, then damn well I'll go barefoot.

* * *

She was right, he was very handsome, but I was nowhere near interested in him. He was wearing a noble's clothes and had beautiful, shoulder-length locks. _Get yourself together, it's not like you actually want to marry him! _I wish my subconsious would shut the hell up, I actually don't want to marry the noble. Though if "mother" and father want me to, so be it. I won't go down without a fight though.

"Hello my beautiful Valencia." He said, crooking his arm out so I could take it.

"_Your?_" I questioned, lifting one eyebrow.

"Well, we are to be married. So yes, _mine_."

"What's your name anyways, I don't think I've seen you anywhere around.." We walked around Skingrad, stopping and looking at the sights.

"I am from one of the most noble families in Cyrodil! Sorry for not introducing myself, _dear_. I'm Marcus Sorenius. And so you shall hold that noble surname in the near future".

"For one, I will be treated with respect. Why am I marrying you anyways? I don't even know you!" I screamed, practically in his face.

"You will not be treated with any trace of respect in that tone. However, since I will be your betrothed, you will treat me how a wife should treat her honorable husband. With respect. Honestly, who do you think you are, _woman_?"

We reached the gates of Skingrad, and was already out in the beautiful forest. I stayed silent through his little "rant".

"Look at me, now!" He yelled. My eyes scanned upwards, his face in mine.

"What could you possibly want?" I yelled, with the same venom he had in his voice.

"You will wed me, and we will bore several children. We shall be the richest family in Tamriel! If you disagree, I'm afraid I'll make you bore those children either way." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm going home, leave me alone." I said, flatly.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, facing me to him. He was handsome, I'll give it to him. I had eyes for anyone but him though, especially now.

"Take your clothes off!" Marcus commanded.

"WHAT?" I screamed, eyes wide. If he was too try and rape me, I was going to cut something off that wouldn't grow back.

"You heard me. Don't make me take them off for you."

With that I had him by his throat, his death would look glorious upon the forest floor. _What did you just say? _Subconsious again!

"My father will come for you if you kill me."

"So be it." I muttered, suffocating him to death.

A faint breath came through his mouth, while I stared down at Marcus' lifeless body. _Murderer! Assassin! Run!_ Oh no. No no no no no. I'm a murderer, damn.. Didn't think it would feel this good though, so I took off running until I found a camp. It must've been abandoned a few nights ago, it looks like a caravan's camp. In the large tent, there was a cot. Sleep was all I cared about at the moment. I don't care if I ever wake up again either, I'm a-a-a _murderer. _Sleep took over, and before I knew it, all I could see was the darkness of slumber.

I woke up, paranoid. There were eyes on me, I could tell, I think my subconsious was turning me insane. Before I knew it, an Imperial man, dressed in hooded black robes stood before me. Gods bless me, he was beautiful! He was tan, with dark brown, piercing eyes. And dark brown, almost black hair covered his head. He let his hood drop, revealing his hair tied in a ponytail.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer. That's good, you'll need a clear consious for what I'm about to propose." The stranger said, in a dark and powerful voice.

"Explain", I stated.

"I am Lucien Lachance, Speaker for the Black Hand. And you, Valencia, are a cold-blooded killer. Indeed the Night Mother has observed you kill, and I, come with a welcome to our rather unique _family._"

"Dark Brotherhood, I imagine?" I questioned.

Lucien just smirked and continued on, "Intelligent, and beautiful! Difficult to come across!" I felt my cheeks turn red at his statement.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows many things. You will have a chance to know many things too, if you decide to join." His smirk turned into a grin, awaiting my answer.

"What must I do?" I asked, slightly dazed by all that was happening.

* * *

**Yes I know, it's a short chapter. But it gets better trust me. **

**Reviews are love 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Inn of Ill Omen

"You must travel to the Inn of Ill Omen, near the Imperial City. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete."

"Have you been.. following me?" I said, embarrassed.

"For a while, yes."

"How long is _a while_?" I asked, through clenched teeth.

"Now, now. That tone won't be necessary, Miss Autumn." I blushed, hearing my last name roll out of his mouth.

"Here, this is the Blade of Woe. It is a _virgin _blade, and thirsts for blood." I'm beginning to think he mocked me with the word _virgin_.

"I do hope we meet again soon." He said, grinning. With those words, he disappeared.

_Oh we will, Mr. Lachance._

* * *

Arriving at the Inn of Ill Omen after two boring days of traveling, I feel the need to rest. _Obviously. _I plan to rent a room overnight, kill this Rufio, and finally sleep after two exhausting days of traveling. Not to mention, I'm still in the same dress I was wearing three days ago.

I enter the inn, and walk to the innkeeper right away.

"Hello! What can I do for you, my lady?" He asked.

"How much will a room cost for one night?"

"About 10 gold. But for you, my lady, I'll let you stay for 5 gold."

"You're very generous, thank you!" I said.

"My pleasure. Your room is the first on the right, here, this is the key." He said, handing me the key to my room.

Saying the room was tiny is an understatement. But I'm extremely grateful to be able to rent a room for _5 gold. _I looked in the mirror and didn't see the woman I saw three days ago. No, this woman was a tired mess. She had tired circles under her eyes, and her waist length curls were tangled. I wonder if the innkeeper would fix me a bath, so I find myself walking down the stairs to ask him.

"Can you please fix me a hot bath?" I ask, giving him 3 gold for a bath.

"Sure, give me a moment and it'll be ready, my lady."

After 10 minutes, the Innkeeper finally signals for me to follow him.

"Your bath is ready."

"Thanks!"

The water felt amazing on my aching and tired body. I felt like I hadn't bathed in years, but I knew after this bath, it's business time. Feeling refreshed and clean, I carefully stepped out the bathtub, trying not to slip and fall on my ass. I didn't have any new clothes, so I looked around the room for something to wear. When I found what looks like a huntresses' brown leggings, I put them on. Following those leggings was a long-sleeved brown tunic matching the leggings, it was completed with a fur hood and matching brown boots. _Who would have left these clothes here? _Having my apparel on, I thread my fingers through my hair, smoothing it out carefully, until fixing it into a long fishtail braid. Strapping the Blade of Woe onto my leggings, I feel ready to end someone's life, particularly Rufio's.

"What's your name, my lady?" The voice startles me, and I realize it's the innkeeper again.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say matter-of-factly.

"Manheim."

"Celia. Celia Ordelius, I live in Anvil." I lied.

Okay, Celia. Thank you, you can go rest now. Sleep well." _Creep._

"Sleep well, Rufio." With that, I slit his throat without a second thought. I hid his body in a barrel, and sheathed the elegant dagger.

I quickly made for my rented room and slid my shoes off, ready to sleep, and climbed into the covers of the cheaply made bed. After 30 minutes of tossing and turning, darkness finally took over, and I fell asleep.

I lift my head up quickly, hearing footsteps in my room, and find a hooded figure at the end of my bed. _Lucien._

"You've done well for yourself. No one will mourn the passing of Rufio, well done." I nodded, his brown eyes burning into my silver ones.

"I have chosen a particular group of family members for you. You will go to Cheydinhal, there, you will find an Abandoned House. Find your way into the basement, and attempt to open the Black Door. The door will ask you a question, answer thusly, 'Sanguine my brother.'"

"'Sanguine my brother', got it".

"Welcome to the family, dear sister. I must leave, for there is much work to be done. I'll be following your _progress_". With that he disappears into the dark, and exits through the door.

_I'll be following your progress. _What's that supposed to mean?


	3. Chapter 3: A Family of Murderers

"_What is the color of night?"_ The Black Door asks.

"Sanguine, my brother." Is the Black Door's voice Sithis'?

"_Welcome_ _home."_

Upon entering the sanctuary, I begin to panic about who would introduce me to my new _family members, _until I saw an argonian standing in front of me.

"Welcome! Welcome dear sister! I am Ocheeva, mistress of this Sanctuary! You must be Valencia, Lucien has told me all about you!" She greets me, noticing my discomfort.

"All good I hope.." I mutter, knowing she can hear me.

"Yes, quite. Here, take this, it is an armor light as a feather, and as dark as the void. After you are comfortable, you can report to Vicente Valtieri, he will be providing your contracts from now on." She says, handing me the black, leather armor.

"Actually, before I get settled down, can I have like err.. tour, you know, around the sanctuary?" I ask.

"Of course. Antoinetta!" She calls, and with that, a young breton woman with short blonde hair sprints over to greet me.

"Hello dear sister. I'm Antoinetta Marie, and you must be Valencia! We'll be best friends, I just know it!" She runs to hug me, and I stiffen. _Can assassins be warm and fuzzy like this? _

"Oh, err.. hi."

"Antoinetta, would you mind giving Valencia a tour around the sanctuary?" Ocheeva asks.

"Of course, sister." Antoinetta answers, and turns to me.

"Follow me, sister." She says.

"This is the main hall, it is where we spend most of our day at. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the women's quarters!" She says, waiting for me to follow her. "Here is your bed and your chest, and you don't have to worry about any of the men coming in here, they have their own quarters. Those doors leading into the smaller room in the back are where you can... well, get rid of your.. wastes, and there is a bathtub in there. The bath is magically heated, so you will not have to worry about waiting thirty minutes for it to heat up."

"I'm just going to put all of my extra belongings in my chest, just a moment." I say, while depositing my blade of woe, boots, and the shrouded armor that I now own, into the chest.

"Okay, I'll be right here." She answers.

After depositing all the extra shit I brought with me, I walk over to Antoinetta, ready to continue our tour.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you the kitchen, the training room, and Vicente's quarters." She says, with a grin.

"Alright, lead the way."

* * *

After a tour of the whole of the Sanctuary, I head to the women's quarters, and ready myself for a bath. To my relief, the bath water began to warm up after only two minutes. Giving me enough time to take my leggings and fur tunic off. Then I step in the water, and realize that the bath is too hot. The heat must be generated by fire magic, but it's still relaxing, and soothes my aching muscles.

I stayed in the bathtub for twenty more minutes, before drying my now refreshed and clean body off with a towel. My hair was already drying in dark ringlets, and the tired circles under my eyes are gone, and I feel like a new person. In the middle of putting on my new leather armor, I have trouble with all the buckles and fastenings, but finally after five minutes of working the damn things, I get the armor on, and I'm ready to meet the rest of my family... kind of. I will admit though, I'm a little nervous about how much they'll like me.

Walking out of the washroom, I see an unfamiliar face in the women's quarters. She's a bosmer, I can tell by her slim fligure, and pointed, elven ears.

"Hello newest sister. I'm Telaendril, but you can call me Tel." She says, while grinning.

"I'm.. Valencia." I say, while smiling shyly.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. Your name is not very common for Bretons. Are you of Imperial ancestry?" She asks.

"Not that I know of, my father was a Breton, and my mother died after I was born. So I wouldn't know."

"Hmm. Well, word of advice, sister. If Antoinetta ever asks you to try one of her meals or 'experiments', don't." With that, she winks and walks to the washroom.

Walking in the main hall, I see an Argonian, presumably Ocheeva's brother, since they have similar features.

He walks over to me, and greets me. "I'm pleased to welcome you to this sanctuary, my newest sister. I'm Teinnava, Ocheeva is my sister." He gives me a toothy grin, if argonians can grin.

"Thanks, everyone is very.. welcoming." With that, I smile, and try to make my way over to Vicente's quarters, ready to accept a contract, before I'm interrupted by a very large, intimidating orc.

"Hello, newest sister. Welcome! I'm Gogron Gro-Bolmog." He says.

"I'm Valencia Autumn. Thank you for the welcome. I didn't know that a family of assassins could be so welcoming and generous." I say, smiling.

He chuckles, a deep rumble through his chest, "I'd hug you, but Ocheeva told me not to. Yes, you're quite the character, Valencia."

I chuckle lightly, "Thanks, you don't really look like an assassin, though." I say, being honest.

"Ha! That's what they all say, and it's true! I like to just go in, and hack all my targets to pieces! I wish all contracts were like that." He admits.

"Err.. yeah." I nod, and continue making my way over to Vicente's quarters. Antoinetta showed me where to find him, but I never got to meet him. While knocking on Vicente's double doors, I hear a voice, presumably Vicente's.

"You may enter." He says, while I enter the quarters. The first thing I notice is the crimson red eyes staring into mine, I quirked one brow up at his appearance and realized that after all these years of vampire stories, the legends are true. My first reaction is to back away. But he catches my hand in his cold one before I can run out.

"I am Vicente Valtieri. Please, do not let my appearence.. unnerve you. The needs and tenets of the Dark Brotherhood come before my own needs as a vampire." He informs.

"Nice to meet you." I try pulling out of his grasp, but it is too strong. Until finally, he lets go of my hand.

"I provide contracts to all new family members. Please, do not be afraid. I will not hurt you."

"I know, I'm not afraid. It's just, a natural reaction. Forgive me, I did not believe vampires were real."

"We are real, just uncommon. It is not everyday that you meet a vampire, such as myself." I find his voices very calming, he seems like a father figure to rest of the sanctuary. "Come. Take a seat, and we will discuss your first contract."

I take a seat across from him, and we begin to discuss my first contract.

"I hope you like pirates, because you have to kill one. A captain actually. Go to the Waterfront District of the Imperial City. There, you will find a ship called the 'Marie Elena'. Aboard the ship, and eliminate Gaston Tusaad." He orders.

"Okay, I'll do it." I say.

"Oh, and get into the habit of asking your family members for advice on your contracts. Their information may prove invaluable." He states.

"Do you.. have any advice?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, actually. The pirates have been moving a lot of cargo lately. Knowing someone of your size, you could probably slip into one of the packing crates, and find yourself aboard the Marie Elena easier than simply infiltrating it." He advises.

I nod, and take my leave, "Thank you, can I.. you know.. err... do it tomorrow? I haven't slept in two days.."

"Yes, I will not rush you into a contract. But note, the contract must be fulfilled within ten days. Or you will forfeit the bonus." I nod, and shut the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4: Training Room

After walking out of Vicente's quarters, I find myself walking to the kitchen, as if my hunger was controlling my body. My stomach growled in agreement, and I finally reached the dining area, and I walked into the pantry. I had planned on fixing something huge, but since it was still my first day here, I wanted to make a good impression, so I settled on fixing something simple. A grilled potato, and grilled salmon. The meal was fairly good, but I longed to eat the cuisine my Father had servants fix back at our manor.

Though now, I know I'm in a better place, with family that loves me. The person I miss the most is my sister, Adriel. I would get Adriel into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get her out. I miss her fiery red hair, and her beautiful hazel eyes. I just hope she'll be able to take care of herself while I'm gone.

Finishing my meal, I set the empty platter into a washing bucket, and walked towards the women's quarters of the sanctuary, ready for some well-earned comforts. Climbing under the sheets of the comfortable bed, I sighed in relief of a soft bed. Just then, I realized I had forgotten to take off my armor. Sleeping in armor, well I had never tried it.

"Gods damn me." I said, climbing out of bed, I removed my armor and dagger, and placed them into my chest. I was left with nothing but my small clothes, so I quickly got back into bed. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, and then finally, I went to sleep, letting darkness take over my mind.

* * *

"Hello dear sister." the voice startled me, I looked over my shoulder, seeing that the figure was my other sister, Cecilia, who died of a disease many years ago.

"What? Wh-why are you here? You're not supposed to be here! You're dead!" I said, with tears adorning my cheeks. Looking at my surroundings, I saw that I was in the Imperial City, in the White Gold Tower, on the balcony. My hair was blowing against the wind, and I looked down to see I was wearing the clothes I went to bed in.

"This is a dream", I mutter.

"Then it is a good dream.." She whispers, kissing both of my cheeks and my forehead. Cecilia was beautiful in life, as she was also in death. Her golden locks flowed below her waist, and she wore a silver circlet, along with a flowing white gown that shimmered in the moonlight. _This is a dream, remember._

"I love you, Cecilia.", I confessed.

Her eyes darkened, and her hair shading into the color of ebony. Her skin turned into a pale, paper quality. My dead sister turned from a beautiful young lady, into the monster I was looking at now, in a matter of seconds. "You have betrayed your family, and abandoned them. To the Dark Brotherhood! You're a traitor, and will forever be known as one! I spit upon your grave!", she spat.

"I have found my true family now, Cecilia. How dare you speak to me in such a way! I haven't seen you in four years, and this is how you greet me? Your words do not effect me as they once did, I love you and will always love you, sister." I said, tears still running down my cheeks.

"Wonder what mother would say", was all she said.

"Please, don't. Don't bring her up."

"I knew our mother, you know. She was as beautiful as you are. That is probably where you got your charms from", she said, her hair fading back into the golden locks they once were, and her skin turning back into its normal peachy shade. She was right, she knew mother, for she was four years old when mother perished, four years older than me.

"How?" I asked, confused at her comparison.

"Mother had the most beautiful gray eyes. It was like looking into the clouds in an overcast. Your hair is the same brown, beautiful, and thick. But alas, your skin is far paler than Mother's was. Sometimes I wondered while we were younger, if you were made of porcelain?" I chuckled, with her joining in along with me. This dream was becoming better by the second.

"Look how much you have grown. So precious.." She said, wiping the tears away from my cheeks with her thumb.

"I miss you." I managed to blurt out. "I'll be 21 in one month." I said, smiling.

"Yes, I know. I'll be there, at your party."

"What?" I asked, and suddenly, she faded, disappearing into the wind. "Cecilia?" I looked around, feeling helpless.

* * *

I awoke, with beads of cold sweat upon my forehead.

"Cecilia?" I murmured, touching the spot her thumb had traced upon my cheek just seconds ago.

"Valencia? Are you alright?" Someone asked, I realized it was Antoinetta.

"Yes, sorry if I woke you, bad dream." I replied.

"Do you need anything, sister?" She asked, sitting on my bedside.

"N- no. I'm okay." I lied. "I need to bathe, I'll fix breakfast for us after."

"Okay. I'll just be.. waiting."

I made my way to the washroom, filling the tub with extremely hot water. I washed up quickly, making sure to clean the sweat off from my _dream. _I had finished bathing in under 20 minutes, a record for me. I put my armor on, but left the Blade of Woe in my chest. I decided to let my hair down free today, making it dry quicker, and before long, brown curls were streaming down my back. _Today, you need to train. _I kept telling myself over and over.

As Antoinetta said, she was waiting in the main hall of the sanctuary. I walked, to her, but tripped on a... rat? This is exactly why I need to train, a good assassin is one that isn't clumsy.

Antoinetta chuckled, then lended me a hand to help me up. "I should've told you about Schemer. He's our pet, completely harmless I assure you!" She said, petting the rat. It disgusted me, I've always hated rats, especially the large ones, such as.. _Schemer._

"Shall we fetch something to eat, sister?" Antoinetta said, leading me towards the dining hall. When we arrived the whole family was enjoying breakfast, while conversing about past contracts.

"Morning, sister!" Tel practically yelled, scooting over so Antoinetta and I had enough room to sit. Just when I sat down, I realized Lachance was also a part of the breakfast gathering, and he was staring, at me.

"So how was your long slumber? You were asleep for more than ten hours!" Gogron said.

"Great, yours?" I asked, and Lachance's stare had not shifted. I dared to glance over at him, and he grinned, not a happy grin, but a grin nonetheless. I shifted my gaze back to Gogron, whom I asked a question a moment before.

"I didn't!" He then laughed immediately after. Looking around the room, I found that there was no trace of Vicente around whatsoever. Vampires, I'm guessing they don't particularly engage in human gatherings such as breakfast. After about ten minutes, we had cleaned our plates. Lachance and I had stole glances at each other during breakfast, and at each glance, I felt my cheeks warm into a shade of pink.

Antoinetta had advised that I train before going on contract, so I slowly made my way to the training room. I saw that there was a shelf of bows, axes, maces, daggers, and swords. Bows always interested me, it gives you a distinct advantage over a target, being able to kill at a distance.

Though I figured since I owned a melee weapon, Blade of Woe, I should practice with daggers or swords. I picked a silver sword up, and when I was absolutely sure I was alone, I started swishing it into the air. _Swish, swoosh, swish. _I giggled at the sound the sword was making. _Swish, swish, swoosh. _I jumped about the room swinging the blade from side to side. _Swish, swoosh, CLANG!_ The impact startled me, and I shrieked. I looked up at the figure, and it sure enough was Lachance, with his signature Lachance grin.

I took a long look at his features, his beautiful features. His jawline was strong, his hair black and pulled back, and his eyes. By Sithis, his eyes were as deep and dark as the void. Then, I realized that I was checking out the Speaker.

"Allow me to accompany you." He says.

"S- sure."

"Do you have any experience with the blade?" He asks.

"N- no, I do not." I admitted, and I hate admitting things that I couldn't do.

"Allow me to teach you, then." He said, he lifted his blade, and our blades met. After almost two minutes, he finally made me fall by locking his foot around my ankle. I quickly gathered myself, and got back up. My pride was instantly ruined.

"Do you have any experience with the bow?" He asked, putting away my sword onto the shelf, and grabbing a bow and a quiver.

"I've hunted game, but that was kind of a long time ago." I admitted.

"Then it is time you learn", he handed me the silver bow and the quiver of arrows. I readied an arrow and shot at the target, but it missed and hit the wall instead. I inwardly cursed myself for accidently firing at the wall.

"Again." He ordered. I readied my arrow, and shot the outside of the target, nowhere near the center. I readied another arrow, but before I knew it, a body was against mine. His hand was atop mine, drawing the string of the bow. I could feel his breath as he guided my hand to the target. His body was oddly warm for an assassin. _Why am I saying this? _I inwardly shrugged.

"Relax, clear your mind and think of nothing but the target." He reminded me. _Well that's difficult to do when someone's body is against your back, invading your personal space. _I fired the arrow, and directly hit the center.

"Well done. Try again." He said, removing his body from mine. With his order, I readied another arrow, hitting outside the center, but close enough.

"Thanks." He nodded, turning his attention to my eyes.

"Did Vicente or Ocheeva explain the Five Tenets to you?" He finally asked.

"No, what's that?" I asked out of curiousity.

"The Five Tenets is a set of rules for The Dark Brotherhood. Tenet 1: Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 2: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the wrath of Sithis. Tenet 3: Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 4: Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 5: Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis." He finally finishes.

"What is the Wrath of Sithis?" I ask.

"I do not know. However, I do know that breaking a Tenet causes the punishment of death. I would advise not to break them, dearest sister. Your Birthday is on the 5th of Rain's Hand in a month, correct?"

"Correct." I answer, blushing.

"Happy early Birthday. I may not be in the Sanctuary to celebrate it with you."

"Don't worry about it. I feel old." I say.

"Old? How old will you be, dearest sister?" He asks.

"21." I answer.

"You are still young."

"I'm aging, though."

"You're _aging_?" He asked, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Yes." With my answer, he chuckles, and I join him.

"I will take my leave then. I have duties to attend to. Farewell, Valencia." I nod, and he exits through the door.

I think I'm in love. _No, you're not, _I remind myself.


	5. Chapter 5: First Contract

I practiced my archery and blade for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow, I would be ready to fulfill my first contract on the Marie Elena. I might not be as skilled as the rest of my family, but from what I've heard of these pirates, it seems as though they won't cause too much trouble for me. I've been to the Imperial City many times, and I know my way around it. So, sneaking onto the deck, will not be possible, but I'm sure someone of my size is able to slip into a packing crate onto the ship.

"Foul-smelling ape." I hear another family member say.

I turned towards the male khajiit, "What?" I ask.

"Well if it isn't the newest member of the family! Let's get one thing straight. The Tenets prevent me from killing you, but I don't have to like you." I wasn't used to harsh words such as this, so I ignore it, and walk towards the main hall.

"Hello, sister! Care to join us?" I heard Tel say, lounging on a nearby sofa.

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, "Sure, what are we.. doing?" I ask.

"Gogron, Teinnava and I are discussing contracts! Surely you would want to hear our stories?"

I sat at a chair across from Tel, and waited for her to start, until she said nothing.

"So, how were you recruited into the Dark Brotherhood?" I asked Tel.

"My father performed a Black Sacrement on me, and I repaid him back for it, by killing him! Lucien saw my potential, and recruited me." She answered. "How were you recruited?"

"Well, a man tried to steal something very dear to me. So, I killed him out of self defence, kind of. He was a suitor."

"I know what you mean. You do not have to continue any further if you please." With that, I nodded, thankful that I wouldn't have to tell the tale of almost being raped in the forests outside Skingraad.

"I think I should rest. I'm the definition of tired as of now. Goodnight." I take my leave, and enjoy a long, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Upon waking, I could overhear two sisters talking, Tel and Antoinetta. I was feeling nosey, so I listened in on the conversation.

"...been another sister killed in the sanctuary of Chorrol." I heard Tel whisper.

"Who do you think it is?" Asked Antoinetta.

"...have no idea sister. The killings are leading here... Cheydinhal, sister." Tel answered, not knowing I was listening in on the conversation.

"Shh. We may wake Valencia. She should not know about the killings, they may frighten her." Antoinetta advised. How could she be so low as to not tell me that there was a traitor within the Dark Brotherhood? After they both leave the room, I rise out of bed, and prepare for a bath.

I wonder if anyone else bathes here, for the washroom is always unoccupied. The bath was not nice and hot in under three minutes, and maids and servants at our manor couldn't manage to warm a bath in under ten. How nice it must be to live here, I could get used to this, though I may not be prepared for the killing.

Stepping out of the tub, I dry myself off using a towel. I wring my hair of all the water, and it starts to dry into ringlets. The hair would be in my way if I was going to The Imperial City on a contract, it would probably be easily recognizable too. So, I braided it into a simple three-way braid that Cecilia taught me to do, and I outfitted myself in the Shrouded leather armor of The Dark Brotherhood. I equipped the Blade of Woe, and drained the tub.

"Going to the Imperial City for a contract?" Teinnava asks me.

"Y-yes. Do you have any.. advice?"

"Once inside the ship, try sneaking around. The crew members should not be trouble, but it is best to be careful anyways. Happy Hunting!" He commented.

"Thanks. I'll see you... tomorrow... hopefully?" The good thing about The Imperial City, is the fact that it is the center of Cyrodiil. Meaning that it would only take 4-5 hours to travel there on horseback. Which was the reason it took me two days to get to Cheydinhal, because I walked here, and made many stops. I exited through the Black Door, and wandered through Cheydinhal. I had nothing. No gold, no horse, _nothing._ I could try stealing a horse, but I am no thief. It never hurts to try something new though.

Spotting the stables outside of Cheydinhal, I quickly go into a crouch, and sneak into the stables. Seeing a fairly large mare, I pull her by her reins when the stable worker isn't looking. Hurriedly, I led the mare out of the stables, and into the forest, unnoticed. I sat atop the horse, and started to ride quickly. Arriving in The Imperial City in under four, brief hours. I halt the stolen horse to a stop and put her into the stables. I need a name for her, I think Shadow would do, considering she is a light gray.

The Waterfront District was by far the worst smelling place in all of Cyrodiil. It smelt of beggars, sewers, and.. pirates. I had to admit that the Marie Elena was an impressive ship, but the comment would be short-lived due to the lack of crew there will be after I invade the ship. I slip into a packing crate, and after ten minutes of waiting, I was finally aboard the Marie Elena. I could practically smell the men and ale in the air of the ship. _A bad combination_, I remind myself. Luckily though, it seemed that most of these crew members were fast asleep, and would probably be so for a couple of hours.

I relieve most of the pirates of their gold, and now have enough gold to stay at an inn for the night, if that is necessary. Being able to sneak, undetected, throughout the ship was an advantage. It was a good feeling, to be able to go from place to place without being seen. When I arrived at a large door, I knew where I was. Captain Tusaad's quarters. I turn the knob as quiet as I can, and when I enter, Captain Tusaad was sleeping on his cot. I unsheathed my blade of woe, and covered his mouth with my gloved hand.

"Sithis awaits you." I added, and with that, I slit his throat. I had no regrets for my actions, no remorse. Just then though, I heard a knock on the door.

"Everything okay Captain Tusaad? We heard noises coming from your quarters." He questioned.

_Shit. _I went out the back door, and jumped off the ship, and into the water. The water was mirky, and no doubt I wanted to hurry to the shore. When I got there, I undid my braid, which was wet to the neck down, because I didn't dip my head under the water. It was still daylight hours, very close to sunset though. I figured I could get back to the sanctuary in time to rest and wash up. Shadow was still in the stables, but could I dare to ride the mare to Cheydinhal? The place I stole her? Surely I could just leave her outside of the stables, for I wouldn't dare being caught.

I jumped onto Shadow's back, and by the time I got into the forests outside of The Imperial City, it was sunset. Cyrodiil is a beautiful place, though I have always longed to travel to Skyrim, for I love the cold and winter. I have heard from most citizens of Bruma though, mostly nords, that the cold can sometimes be unbearable.

The ride to Cheydinhal was bearable, even though I could hardly see, and I quietly returned Shadow to the stables unseen. I was going to let her go in the forest, but no innocent animal deserves to be mauled by wolves in the middle of the forest.

* * *

"So, the deed is done. Tussaud now lies dead, well done, sister." Vicente announced as I entered his chambers.

"Thanks."

"Here. This is a reward for your actions. You did well today." He said, while handing me a coin purse. "I hope the pirates did not cause you any trouble?" He asked.

"No, no. No trouble. Thank you for your.. concern." I thanked him, forcing a small smile.

"Ah, that is what family is for. Now, why don't we sit?" He asked, getting out two goblets and pouring wine into them. I took a seat in a chair, and he sat directly across from me. He handed me my glass of wine, and I stared at it curiously.

"I only ever had white wine and tea at the home I lived in. I have never tasted red wine." I admitted.

"It is Firebrand wine. I think someone of your class would enjoy it."

"_Class_?"

"Yes, you were a daughter of a very wealthy noble, correct?"

"Yes. Though I didn't particularly enjoy all of the balls and parties. I've always wanted to travel, and see the world." I answered.

"You do not miss your home or lifestyle?"

"I miss my sister, Adriel. I do not miss the lifestyle, it is not fun to have to live to impress." I noted. The wine was surprisingly good, but I did not want to become drunk in the presence of my superior.

"I remember being a part of high society a very long time ago, while I was still human. The cuisine and apparel was the only appealing factor."

"True. One of many things people usually forget. It is not all pageants and wine, it is a society of impression and fortune. I, myself, regret having the lifestyle. It makes me feel selfish, when truly, I care for others." I added.

"That is good. It is very refreshing to meet a preserved assassin such as yourself." Vicente's words made me feel better about myself, he truly was a father figure.

"Thank you. You're a good.. councelor." He smiled at my words, and then chuckled.

"A good councelor isn't a monster, dear sister. There is no good about my kind." He said.

"Monster? You are no monster, I could never see you as such. An assassin, yes. But a monster, no. You are too good." I argued.

"You have such a kind heart, but I am cursed, dearest Valencia. You need not worry for me." He suggested. "You need to rest, go, and may Sithis go with you." It was true, I needed to rest.

Vicente took my hand in his, and brought it to his lips. Both his skin and lips were ice cold. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, and let go of it. "Goodnight, Vicente." I muttered, and left the room to go and rest.


	6. Chapter 6: Kindness of Assassins

After finding a comfortable position in bed, I laid my head down on the pillow, and thought about my conversation with Vicente. Now that I'm looking back, I do pity him. Not in a way you would pity a beggar, or an ill citizen. I begin to realize just how grateful I am for a mortal life. I'm glad that I don't have to live an eternity, watching my companions die before my eyes, and watching your loved ones grow old, while your life is preserved.

I toss and turn for hours, and then I decide to give up. I get out of bed, and tip-toe to my chest. I pull out a flowing white nightgown, a nightgown that looks more like the nightgowns I once wore to sleep in Skingrad. It truly was beautiful, so I took it to the washroom, and checked if it fit. Since I sleep in my small clothes, I don't have to remove any access clothing. The gown fitted perfectly, and it reminded me of home. I allowed my hair to flow down my back in silky waves, and stared at myself in the mirror. One single tear shed out of my left eye, and I made to wipe it away with thumb. Adriel.. How could I leave her? I felt so selfish, and yet, I had no one to talk to about it. Not even Vicente, who, in my case, can now be compared to a father.

Though, I realize that I will have to learn to be able to leave people without regret. I am an assassin after all, and assassins are not supposed to sulk over a life. Or are they? I walk out of the washroom, and out of the quarters. Every soul in the sanctuary is asleep, and I scurry to the kitchen, as silent as I can. The kitchen was empty, and this was now my chance to be able to eat a hardy meal, without anyone to judge me for it. I poured myself a glass of tea, and started to grill venison over a spit. I spice the venison with dried elves' ear, and leek. I also slice a tomato, and set my platter.

It looks mouthwatering, it could almost compare to th cuisine I had in Skingrad. It tasted mouthwatering too, though I needed to not add as much leek next time. Just as I reached to grab a slice of tomato, I heard deft footsteps enter the room, which scared me to Oblivion. I search for my family member, but find no one.

"Good evening." I hear a calm voice announce, _Vicente._

"Good evening, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would enjoy some Imperial cuisine." I said, with the lightest bit of amusement.

"What troubles you, little one?" He asks, with concern in his tone.

"I tossed and turned, for about two hours. I gave up trying to sleep." I answered, tiredly. I was extremely tired, though I was unable to fall asleep.

"Ah. Vampires such as myself do not sleep very well, either. Our sleeps are never dreamless, always nightmares." He admitted.

"I apologize. It sounds as though you could never become accustomed to it."

"No, ones does not become accustomed to it. But overtime, I have managed to control my vampiric nightmares."

"I know it is too soon to ask this, Vicente. But, how did you become a vampire?" I asked, curious about this immortal.

"I was on an expedition in Vvardenfell, 300 years ago. I was a noble of Daggerfall, but I had dreams such as you, to travel the world of Tamriel. I hunted in secret, for many years, Until the Dark Brotherhood found me. I have been a valuable asset to the Dark Brotherhood for quite some time." He answered.

"And what is your thoughts on Lucien?"

"Lucien is like a son I've never had to me. And I, a father-like figure to him. It seems most family members in this sanctuary view me as a father. Which I have no problem with."

"If I bother you with my coucil and witless chattering, please do let me know. I do not wish to be a burden that you must care for at all times." I asserted.

"Do not fret, little one. I'm quite the social pariah, anyways. For I usually frighten Antoinetta." He addressed.

"Why?" I asked.

"She thinks I will feed on her in the future. Ever since she has been in the sanctuary she has been deathly afraid of me, even though I am the one who must appoint contracts to her. Though I still love her, as a sister."

"Oh, well, I am sorry to hear that. I'm not scared of you at all, in fact, you make me feel very safe and comfortable in this sanctuary." I blush after my words.

"You are too kind." And at that, I nod.

Vicente and I stayed awake conversing and getting to know each other for at the least two hours. I started to yawn, and he noticed my sudden sleepiness.

"Sleep sister. Have a peaceful sleep, I will have a contract for you in due time." I nod, and head towards the women's quarters. This comfortable and graceful nightgown will be my new sleeping apparel. I enjoyed my conversation with Vicente, he is easy to talk to, but if I make one wrong move or word, he could very well strangle me. For I have now learned of his devotion to the Dark Brotherhood.

I hear Tel and Antoinetta's snores within the quarters, and it reminds me of what I would hear in the servant's quarters of the manor I lived in at Skingrad. It was very unlady like, but I should become used to it, for I will have to hear it for a long time. I fall fast asleep once under the sheets. I could tell the sheets were washed, probably while I was on my contract in the Imperial City, because I could smell the Imperial soap still clinging to them.

I had known I was the only one of my family who didn't snore, and I knew it would make a bad impression if I snore here especially. I guess I was still accustomed to the life I lived in Skingrad. Always trying to make a good impression, always dressing in colorful silks and satins. I have yet another dreamless sleep, as empty as the void.

* * *

"Wake up, sister! Wake up!" Is the first thing I hear when I awake from the void that is sleep. _Antoinetta._

"Wha- wh- why did you wake me up?" I asked, confused and partially angry.

"Because Tel and I are going to train together. And we want you to accompany us!" She beamed.

"Very well. I will arrive in the Training Room in less than thirty minutes." I explained.

"Okay, we will be waiting, sister." I nod, and walk into the washroom.

I fill up the tub with soap, and remove my nightgown. I felt like the definition of shit while getting into the tub. I was so tired and groggy, for this life is still new to me. My hair was greasy and unkempt, with knots. I had forgotten to bathe yesterday, after my contract, and I now realize that I will never make that mistake again. The Imperial Soap smelt like mint, and felt glorious on my skin and hair. There was no way I could arrive to the Training Room on time, so I was delayed. I had my armor on, and The Blade of Woe equipped while I walked there.

"Welcome, dear sister. I hope you had a nice bath." Tel greeted, with a grin on her face.

"Oh I did, thanks for your concern. So what are we training today?" I asked.

"It has been mentioned once or twice that you enjoy archery and are very interested in the sort. Would you like to practice?"

"Oh, err.. sure! It does interest me, being able to kill from afar." I reasoned.

"Yes, it is an advantage over the enemy. Very well, we shall start now, sister." In the meantime, Antoinetta was swinging her blade at a wooden mannequin, while Tel and I worked on our archery.

"Think of nothing but your target while using archery. If you do not focus, you will miss your target. Like this see." Tel instructed, while firing her arrow, and hitting the exact center of the target.

"Impressive, sister. I will have to try it now." I responded. I picked a silver bow from a shelf, and a quiver of arrows. I readied my arrow, and tried focusing on the target.

"Focus on the target." She suggested. I shot the arrow, and it landed on a ring outside of the center. Close, but not enough. "Try again." Tel uttered. And sure enough, I tried again, focusing as hard as I could, and ended up shooting the center of the target. Tel smiled, and pulled me into a friendly embrace.

"Thanks for the help, I'm really hungry, starving actually", I groaned.

"Allow me to accompany you then." said Tel.

"Okay, do you think Antoinetta will want to come? You know, eat breakfast?" I asked.

"Ask." Tel shot.

I turned my gaze towards Antoinetta on the other side of the room, "Hey Ann, do you want to.. come and eat breakfast with us?"

"No, no. I must practice." She answered. Tel and I strode out of the room.

"So what is your thoughts on our Speaker?" I asked Tel.

"We do not see him often. He usually stops by once every week to inspect the sanctuary and speak with Ocheeva. He is very orderly, and definitely a good Speaker. I am truly honored to have him as our sanctuary's representative." We had finally entered the dining hall, which was empty, surprisingly. We took our seats and I ate an apple, while Tel ate a whole meal.

"These apples are good, were they harvested in Elsweyr?" I wondered, knowing that the best and ripest apples were picked in Elsweyr.

"I have no idea. Though, I have heard that Elsweyr does have the best apples." She replied. "I'm afraid I must go. I have a contract in Anvil, I may be gone for a week. Take care, sister." And with that, she exits the dining hall, which leaves me alone. I visit the training room yet again, and find Antoinetta still slashing at the mannequin.

"Hey, Ann." I greet.

"Hello, sister!" She stops training to greet me.

"I apologize for not training over here with you. I really wanted to train my archery." I confessed.

"It's all well. Come, and sit. We can talk for a while, sister." She addresses. We sit and cross our legs on the Training Room's floor.

"So, what are your thoughts on Lucien?" I ask, curious.

"Well, well!", she beams, wiggling her brows, "Lucien is all mine! He just doesn't know it yet!" She answers, and I feel a pang of jealousy come through me.

"What? I thought we were all family here!" I said, faking a giggle.

Her grin increased, and I felt the urge to slap it off of her face, "Speaker should be visiting tomorrow, since he visits once a week for inspections. I'm going to ask him to train with me!" She practically yelled.

"Well, good luck with your training with Lucien. Hey, err.. would you mind going into town, to you know grab some books? At the Mage's Guild's Library?"

"Ocheeva once advised me that it is not wise to show our faces in Guild Halls across Cyrodiil. She said that people could grow suspicious." She said, her grin turning to a frown, "But, you could ask Vicente for a book or two. He has a whole library of books in his chambers!" She suggested.

"I don't know if I should ask him to lend a book, he might not want to." I denied.

"No, he wouldn't mind at all." I heard Vicente's voice chime in from behind us. "Feel free to look through my collection. Return the books when you are done though, sister." He eavesdropped on us!

"You've been eavesdropping, Vicente!" Antoinetta gasped.

"I haven't been dropping any eaves, as of late. And, that is a very rude tone to have with your superior." Vicente said, with an amused tone.

"Sorry, sir. Go ahead, Valencia. Go read some books, I'll be in our quarters later."

"I will help you find a book sister, all you need to do is ask." Vicente suggested.

"Fine. I hate asking, but.. Will you help me find a book?" I spoke, with an amused tone.

"Surely." Vicente and I walked in silence to his quarters. He helped me find a book, eventually leading me towards the book called "Azura and The Box".

"Thanks, Vicente. You're great." I nodded in thanks, and walked towards the women's sleeping chambers. The book really was interesting, it was a story by Marobar Sul, about a set of fictional stories of the Dwemer. While Vicente was helping me find this book, he also instructed that he would have a new contract for me by Morndas, in three days. Enough days for me to train for it.

I finished the book in under twenty minutes, and moved onto the next book Vicente had lent me. "The Book of Daedra", it explained the Dremora and its great Princes. The only Daedric Prince I will ever come to respect is Meridia, Prince of Life Energies, and known for being the only benevolent prince, besides Azura.

Molag Bal was as scary as all fuck. He really was, and I had heard many scary stories about him while I was younger. "Prince of Rape and Domination, and whose only motive is to capture the souls of mortals". Sweet Sithis, he was frightening. I had also thought about what Antoinetta said, about Lucien visiting the sanctuary tomorrow. I was nervous, for I desire his respect.


	7. Chapter 7: A Visit From the Speaker

Valencia had just washed up, and was wearing her Shrouded Armor. Her lucious curls flowed down her back in a beautiful, yet comfortable style. She was at home, Valencia felt welcomed to her new family now more than ever. Valencia was nervous about seeing Speaker Lachance again, she wasn't going to go out of her way to impress him, though. She was going to leave that to Antoinetta, for Lucien was "hers", she claimed.

There was a blossoming friendship between Vicente and Valencia, mostly because they are kindred souls, or what is left of Vicente's soul. Mainly, because they have the same outlook on life. They both care for people, and both discuss problems with eachother. Vicente had thought about the young girl, and he did think she was lovely, but she could only look at him as a father. And Vicente could only think of her as a family member and daughter.

As Speaker Lachance entered the sanctuary through the well entrance, he noticed that the only members in the main hall were Gogron and Teinnava. _Everyone must be training, or in their quarters, _Lucien thought.

"Honored Speaker." Both Teinnava and Gogron said bowing their heads at him. Lachance gave them a curt nod, and headed towards The Training Room. Inside, was Antoinetta, her hair bouncing and her blue eyes gleaming with joy of seeing the Speaker. She had powdered her face to gain the Speaker's attention, Lachance inwardly groaned.

"Hello Speaker!" Antoinetta smiled and bowed her head at Lachance, to which he nodded, and made to exit the Training Room. Before he was interrupted by Antoinetta yet again.

"Honoured Speaker, would you do me the honor of training with me?" She asks. If not for the Five Tenets, he would inflict pain on Antoinetta for her annoyingly possitive outlook on life.

"Very well. I do not have much time, so make it quick, Slayer." She nodded, and he unsheathed his sword and they started striking each other's swords. After only thirty seconds, Lachance had Antoinetta on the ground. "Stand." He commanded, and when she did, she stood as close to him as possible.

"Thank you for that Speaker, I will take my leave." Antoinetta nodded, and exited.

And all the while, Valencia was sitting in a corner of the Training Room, watching the event like it was an Arena Battle Tournament. In her hands was "Breathing Water", a book on the study of Alteration. Lachance had just noticed, and it caused him to break out into a rare smile. He made her way towards her, and she looked up from her book, and a faint smile ghosted onto her face at the sight of Lachance coming her way.

"Hello. You're here early." She addressed, in her slightly Breton accent.

"Pardon?" Lachance asked.

"It is breaking dawn outside. It has been mentioned you visit here in the evenings." She answered, to him, it was refreshing to see her face. For she had an aura that brought happiness to all who were around her. _A strange trait, considering she is an assassin_, Lucien thought.

"You look quite pale, are you ill, dear sister?" The comment stung Valencia a bit, but she was looking rather pale, even for her complexion.

"No, I don't feel ill. Am I really that pale?" She asked, taken back by Lucien's words.

"You're looking very much pale. But paleness is not a problem, for it suits you, sister." Lachance admired the pink blush she now had adorning her cheeks. _Great, now I'm sisterzoned, _Valencia thought.

"That's very appreciated. Thanks." She gave a small smile, and shut her book, grabbing a piece of parchment to save her page.

"Accompany me for breakfast, sister." He commanded, grabbing her hand, and pulling her out of her seated position. Once she was up, he left his fingers entwined with hers, enjoying the moment. There was an awkward silence between the two, and Lucien removed his fingers from hers.

"Lead the way, speaker." She began, and he nodded. There was an awkward silence between the two on their way towards the dining hall. Antoinetta, of course, was gawking at the two, jealous of Valencia's company. Antoinetta would have a word or two with Valencia, later.

"Did you see that?" Antoinetta asked Ocheeva and Teinnava.

"See what?" Ocheeva nagged, feeling annoyed by Antoinetta's obsession with the Speaker.

"Speaker surely does not want to accompany a mere _recruit_." Antoinetta was angry now, but she thought there was a possibility they were strictly family members.

"Calm yourself. The Speaker may accompany whomever he wishes, it does not mean there is a budding romance between the two." Ocheeva commanded.

"So be it, I've got my eyes on her, though." Antoinetta declared, while Ocheeva rolled her eyes, and Teinnava shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Are you enjoying the sanctuary?" Lucien asked Valencia, to which she nodded.

"Yes, very much. You are all.. very welcoming. I would have never thought assassins could be this extraordinarily kind." She added, while slicing an apple.

Lucien sipped his wine for a few moments, contemplating what to say, then, he spoke, "You like apples, huh?", Lucien altered the subject, to which Valencia noticed.

"Changing the subject are we?" Valencia bubbled.

"That is an insult, sister. You will answer my question." Lucien cautioned.

"A thousand pardons, dear Speaker. Yes, indeed, I like apples very much so." She answered, and due to her answer, the corners of Lachance's lips twitched upwards until he had his signature grin.

"Interesting. I was always partial to _apples_ myself." He commented, chuckling at an inside joke that she didn't dare ask why.

But due to his sudden positiveness, she found herself chuckling as well. She found the Speaker's company to be very comforting, even more so than Vicente's. For Lucien, like herself, had a certain aura to him. An aura of comfort, as she described it.

"I heard about your first contract. Congragulations, Tussaud's death will not be mourned." Lucien mentioned.

"Th-thank you." Valencia stuttered, feeling embarrassed, for she always felt embarrassed by compliments.

Lucien nodded, and spoke, "Where is Ocheeva?" He asked.

"I believe you will find her in her quarters. Farewell." She informed, and Lachance strode off into the sanctuary. Valencia believed that Lachance was a man of little words, and that he was always stressed. Which is why Lachance always makes her nervous, for he is literally unpredictable, unlike most of the other brothers and sisters she knew.

Lucien entered Ocheeva's quarters, finding that she was conversing with Vicente. Vicente nodded at Lucien's arrival,"You're here early, Speaker." Vicente spoke.

"That is not the first time I have heard that this morning, Vicente." Lucien commented, with an amused tone.

"Good morning, Speaker." Ocheeva bowed her head at Lachance. "What brings you here so early?" She questioned.

"I must speak with you, Ocheeva." He commanded.

"Very well, hold that thought for later, Vicente. I will speak to you in the evening." Ocheeva said, to which Vicente nodded and left Ocheeva's quarters. "What is it, Speaker?" Ocheeva asked.

"The traitor is still at work within the Dark Brotherhood. The traitor is leaving evidence that it is near Cheydinhal, we must find the traitor!" Lucien yelled, full of fury and anger.

"What would you like me to do, Speaker? I do not believe it is anyone in this Sanctuary. All of the family members in this sanctuary would serve Sithis to their dying breaths." Ocheeva answered.

"I know, Ocheeva. I know, but whoever this traitor is, is suggesting that it is a Brother or Sister near Cheydinhal. The Black Hand believes it may be someone within Bruma's sanctuary or Cheydinhal's!" Lucien rages.

"Do you suspect who the traitor may be?" Ocheeva asks, her voice full of concern.

"Yes, yes I do. But that is business I must discuss with The Black Hand." Lucien answers.

"Surely you do not believe it is Valencia? For she has only left this sanctuary once, and in that time, she assassinated Tussaud." Ocheeva reasoned.

"No, I do not believe it is our dear sister, Valencia. Nor anyone else in this sanctuary." Lucien broke in. "But I must ask, where is Talaendril at this time?" Lachance asks.

"Talaendril is performing a contract in Anvil at this time. Is there anything you wish to discuss about her, Speaker?"

"No. I do not believe it is Talaendril, though I will not confirm that it isn't. I expect a full report on her manner of return when I am next here in a week's time." Lucien commanded.

"Understood, Speaker." Said Ocheeva.

With a brief nod, Lachance made to leave the room, before looking over his shoulder, "May Sithis be with you." And with that, Lucien exited through the hall, and made for Vicente's quarters, to which they were absent of the nocturnal vampire. Lachance searched for Vicente, until he found him training Valencia on the subject of Alchemy.

The Speaker would wait for her lesson to be taught, and then speak with Valtieri. In the meantime, he would wait in Vicente's quarters. Arriving in Vicente's quarters again, Lucien closed the doors behind him, and noticed there was an open page of Vicente's journal. Lucien knew it would be wrong to look at Vicente's private possessions, but it would not break a Tenet, and Lucien was the Speaker after all. Lucien read along the lines of Vicente's journal.

_First Seed, 10th,_

_I have taken Valencia under my wing, and have agreed to help her with her training. She is lovely, and the most kind-hearted woman I've met in quite sometime. Yes, it is a rare gift to have met a kind assassin. She understands all of my grief and doubt, and understands that an immortal life should not be envied as much as it is. She is a dear sister, and she has requested that I train her in alchemy and restoration. She has shown remarkable progress to the bow, and has proved to be a fast learner. I am highly sure she will quickly climb the ranks within the Dark Brotherhood, and serve Sithis to her dying breath. _

Lachance was intrigued by the entry and of the compliments Vicente had added about Valencia. He also felt jealous of Valtieri's relationship with Valencia, even if it was a father and daughter relationship to Valencia. Lachance was easily bored and impatient, so he made way to go to the Dining Hall, and eat a filling meal. To Lachance, a filling meal was but an orange or apple. For there is rarely ever time to relax anymore. The stressed Speaker wandered through the familiar halls, the halls he had known since childhood. _This traitor could be the very destruction of The Dark Brotherhood_, Lucien thought.

He entered the Dining Hall, finding it was unoccupied, the exception being M'raaj-Dar. An outcast, but still friendly to the family members which he trusted. M'raaj-Dar bowed his head and spoke, "Honored Speaker." Lucien replied with a brief nod, and grabbed an orange from the pantry of the Dining Hall.

Lucien removed his gloves, and long, deadly fingers peeled the orange's skin. M'raaj-Dar took his leave, believing that he was needed in the Training Room. Lachance was left in silence, peaceful silence. For was silence not the sound of the Void, the orchestra of Sithis himself? Lachance was an intelligent man, that enjoyed simple things, such as silence. Rarely would he ever have a woman, but when her uses came to an end, he would make sure he was the one who ended her life. What made Lucien a skilled assassin though, was the fact he showed no pity or remorse.

It was true that Lachance was a good man, in an assassin's standards. But he was an even better leader, for he has been a Speaker of The Black Hand for over ten years. Lachance considered himself old, if 32 was really as old as it sounds. He believes he could never find love, and enjoy the comforts of a wife or children. He was utterly devoted to Sithis and The Dark Brotherhood, so he believes they will always come above all other matters, including love. Little does Lachance know that love is on his doorstep.


	8. Chapter 8: Eliminator

It had been a month since I had joined The Dark Brotherhood. I was no longer considered a "recruit", I was now the rank of Eliminator. I no longer accepted contracts from my dear brother, Vicente, I now accepted contracts from Ocheeva. I was proud of myself, and ready to accept my first contract from the mistress of this sanctuary. I was also nervous, though. For my Birthday was tomorrow.

I knew Vicente, Tel, and Antoinetta would buy me a gift. They had already explained they would, and I told them not to buy me anything expensive. Vicente had offered to give me the gift of vampirism after the last contract I had fulfilled for him. I politely denied, and he understood, just as he always understands. I was on my way to Ocheeva's quarters, and wasn't in any mood for disruptions on the way. I knocked on her door, to which she replied, "Come in." I shut the doors behind me, and sat in a chair across from her.

"Hello, sister. Before we talk business, I need to discuss something with you." Ocheeva announced.

"I'm all ears." I answered.

"You are an Eliminator now, you are a superior to your other brothers and sisters of this sanctuary, besides Vicente and myself. Do not let them treat you in anyway that does not seem fit." She commanded, and I replied with a nod.

"Let's get to business now, shall we?" She asked.

"We shall." I replied.

"In the Imperial City, there is a high elf named Faelian. You must kill him in a secluded location, so people will not suspect The Dark Brotherhood. The only thing we know about Faelian, is that he lives in the Imperial City, we do not know his current location. We do know however, that he fancies long walks." She explained.

"A High Elf should be in The Elven Gardens Disctrict, so I will ask the elves there about Faelian. Do you have any advice, sister?" I asked.

"No, sadly I do not. Now go, and may the Night Mother go with you." I took that as a dismissal and strode off to Vicente's quarters, humming. I arrived at his door, and I knew he could hear my heartbeat from inside the room.

"Come in, Valencia." He invited. Inside, he was brewing a potion, what seemed like a magicka potion. I took my seat in a chair, and waited for him to take a seat across from me, until after one minute, he didn't.

"Something on your mind, Vicente?" I asked politely.

"Yes, actually. Something I would like to discuss with you." He confessed.

"By all means, come. Sit down with me." I encouraged, eager to converse with my immortal friend. He stopped brewing his potion, and came to take a seat across from me.

"The traitor is still at work, sister. I'm beginning to worry." He started. "The traitor's killings are leading to Cheydinhal, but I do not believe it is anyone in this sanctuary." He admitted.

"When did the treachery begin?" I asked, with a concerned tone.

"A year ago, before you were recruited within our ranks. The killings have become more common lately, I hope The Black Hand are investigating the case, from what our Speaker has told us. I am not allowed to tell you of anything else though, I'm afraid, those are orders." He described.

"I understand. Have you heard from Lachance recently? He hasn't visited recently?" I wondered.

"Ocheeva has written Lachance for the past weeks now. He should be here again in four to five days, he has been busy of late." He answered.

"I feel like Antoinetta or Tel gossiping, right now. I've never been much into gossip before, Vicente." I addressed.

He let out a brief chuckle, "Our gossip is far more serious, sister." He joked.

"Oh? So when we gossiped about Antoinetta's skill with a bow, that was serious?" Again, he chuckled, but this time, it lasted far longer.

"Now, sister. We both love Antoinetta. Her skill with a sword is far better than her skill with a bow, though." He admitted, and I smirked.

"I'm old, Vicente. Do you know what it is like turning 21?" I asked, knowing he would gripe about me not actually being old.

"_Old_? You have no idea, sister. You are still very young and fresh."

"Fresh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are young and very beautiful, sister. Do not worry about age just yet." With those words, I could feel my face light up. Vicente smirked at my blush, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Do not fret, sister." He assured. I smiled, and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Back to gossip. Have you heard of any news of my family in Skingrad?" I asked.

"I have not contacted my old friend, Janus for quite some time. Surely, he would know." He stated.

"Janus? Count Hassildor? How are you 'old friends'?"

"Oh please, sister. Do you ever wonder why he is never present in public affairs in the daytime, or of his unnaturally long lifetime? Of course, if you feed the citizens lies, they will believe anything." He finished. Count Hassildor, a vampire? This world is full of surprises.

"You never answered my question. How are you friends?" I was now curious.

"Janus and I have been friends for a few decades now." He concluded.

"So, he could explain to me of my family's current state?"

"If you inform him that we have a mutual friend, and you tell him it is me, I am fairly sure he will answer to you."

"Thanks. Do you have any advice on my current contract?" I asked.

"You have a contract in the Imperial City, correct? A high elf named Faelian?"

"Damn, you're good. You hear everything." I assume.

"Yes quite, I hear Gogron and Telaendril as well." He informs.

"Gross!" I had never heard something of that nature slip out of Vicente's mouth, he had always been a gentleman. "You know how love works. Surely you have or had someone special in you life."

"Sadly, no. I have never found love, but yes, there is someone special in my life currently." He stated.

"Who?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Someone of great importance to me. Now, advice on the current contract. If he is a high elf, you will need to ask the elves around the Elven Gardens District. They are a rather close knit community, otherwise, try asking the beggars or innkeepers about Faelian." He suggested.

"Thanks, Vicente. I'll be going now." I exited his quarters, and made for the kitchen. I heard a distant conversation between Ocheeva and another person. Perhaps Lucien? It was a deep and calming voice, and I had not heard it in a while. I was nervous of entering, but entered nonetheless, to which they both turned, and Ocheeva nodded to him and left.

"Welcome." I said, having a tone sharper than I meant to have.

"Happy Hunting, dearest sister." He smirked, making me feel warm and fuzzy.

"It was mentioned that you were scheduled to visit later during the week?" I assumed.

"There is never a schedule for me. I simply do what must be done, at any given time." He answered, and I nodded.

"I understand." I answered.

"Happy _early _Birthday, my dear. I have a gift for you." And his smirk turned into a sly grin.

"You didn't have to buy me anything.." I suggested.

"Silence. I didn't pay a single septim for it. Here, this is the key to the well, it is the well that Ocheeva and I enter and exit from. It is a shortcut to the Sanctuary. May it serve you well, dear sister."

"Thank you, Speaker." I walked toward him, and he handed me the key. I leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, but he shifted his cheek to the point where our lips met instead. It was a chaste kiss, a brief one. But it was the first kiss I had ever had, nonetheless. I pulled away, and my face was suddenly warmer. Lachance could notice this of course, judging on the filthy smirk he had on his face.

"We must take our leave of each other, you and I. There is much work to be done." He commanded, cupping my cheek with his large hand. He let go of my cheek, and glided into the shadows of the door to the main hall. I have always wondered why he wore those fancy Speaker robes, but I figure he wore them because of how serious and dramatic their appearance is.

I touched my lips with my index finger. This is all happening too fast, though. I'm probably just another fuck for him, for any man with his face can surely get whatever women he pleases. But no matter, I will try as hard as I can not to fall for him.


	9. Chapter 9: A Surprise in the Forest

"Wake up." Is the first thing I heard. I open my tired eyes to see Antoinetta and Tel standing over my bed.

"What?" I asked.

"Happy Birthday, dear sister." Tel congragulated.

"Thanks, I have to go to the Imperial City today, so I'll need to go bathe." I answered.

"I'm afraid you can't do that today, sister. You're going to stay here, and celebrate!" Antoinetta beamed.

"Err.. Celebrate? I didn't know assassins celebrated Birthdays like this, but okay." I assured, to which Antoinetta rolled her eyes.

"We're a family, Valencia. We may be assassins, but we know how to have fun too." I thought celebrating was outrageous, and the fact that Ocheeva would let me stay at the sanctuary on my Birthday was even more outrageous.

"What did Ocheeva say about letting me stay at the sanctuary today, when I'm supposed to fulfill a contract?" I pressed.

"She doesn't mind, sister. As long as you fulfill your contract tomorrow, now, let us get breakfast?" She inquired.

"Okay, Ann. What are we having for breakfast?" I asked.

"I have fixed you a stew. You'll love it!" She assured, and out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Tel make a disgusted face for the fact that Antoinetta was cooking one of her "experiments".

"Oh.. okay." I breathed. I slowly climbed out of bed, and I put my Shrouded Armor on, I didn't bother to bathe at this time of the morning. I became accustomed to seeing the darkness of the sanctuary, and knew if it was day or night. All you had to do, is look up the well to see if it is daylight or nighttime. I wondered what Valtieri was going to give me, but as long as he didn't spend too many septims, it wouldn't bother me.

The Main Hall of the sanctuary was as quiet as ever, and I suppose every family member was in the Dining Hall instead. I strode off to the Dining Hall to find that every member was in there, I took my seat on the farthest edge of the table. Tel and Antoinetta quickly took their seat across from me, and Antoinetta handed me a small pot of stew. It smelled of cabbage and onions, I could also see pieces of fish in it too, it looked like a meal you would toss out to the dogs. I picked up a wooden spoon and scooped a spoonful of the stew. It tasted disgusting, it had too much onions in it, and the fish was almost raw.

"It's good." I lied, from what I could see, Vicente had an amused look on his face, and Tel chuckled at the face I had while eating the stew.

"Really?" She mused, and I nodded.

"Ocheeva, are you sure I can hold off my contract until tomorrow?" I wondered.

"Yes, but you must go to the Imperial City tomorrow." She answered.

"Understood." She smiled, or what I thought was a smile. I wasn't very good at Argonian facial expressions, even after living with Teinnava and Ocheeva for over a month. It was odd, because it feels like I have known these people for years now. Though as much as I tried not to, my thoughts are always drifting on Lucien. His piercing gaze, his beautiful, full lips. It was an amazing experience to taste those lips yesterday, even though he was a horse's ass for doing it. The man was beautiful in every way possible, but did he really care for me like that?

"Sister, would you accompany me to my chambers?" asked Vicente.

"S-sure." I stuttered, confused as to why he would want to talk with me at this time in the morning, for he was a nocturnal vampire after all. I dismissed myself from my "breakfast", and followed Valtieri to his quarters. He opened the door for me, and gestured for me to enter. I sat in the chair that I would usually sit in, and waited for him to accompany me. He instead went to his wardrobe, and pulled out a pendant.

"Here. This is for you." He assured.

"You can not give me this." I argued. The pendant was lovely, the chain was silver, and the gem was a ruby. The ruby was fairy large, and had a system of diamonds surrounding the crimson gemstone.

"It is your Birthday, I insist." He claimed.

"It is lovely, Vicente. Where did you get it?" I admired.

"I found it in an Ayleid Ruin a century ago. I kept it in the sanctuary, for safekeeping." He implied.

"It is lovely. Thank you, brother." I said, while I reached a hand out to take it, but he fastened it around my neck instead. I turned around, and gave him a peck on the cheek, and spoke. "You do know that I will pay you back for that, right?"

"I should have guessed, knowing you are one of the most stubborn assassins I have ever known in my long years." He said, which I replied with a chuckle. I was terribly stubborn, maybe arrogant even. "Did Antoinetta's stew taste absolutely mouthwatering?" He asked, with a smile tugging the corner of his thin lips.

"Always." I joked. I was wondering if Valtieri knew what Antoinetta and Tel had gotten me, "I hope Tel and Ann didn't get me anything expensive, I would hate for them to use the gold they have earned from contracts on me." I wondered out loud.

"I can assure you that their gifts did not cost them much." He concluded.

"Good." I smiled, and turned for the door.

"Where are you going, sister?" He asked, and I felt terrible for leaving him, even though I had other things to do.

"Out. I need some fresh air." I informed.

"Stay safe. Do not let anyone spot you exiting the well, citizens will become suspicous. Understood?" He began.

"Understood."

"Good." He confirmed, "Now, do not stay out too late, and bring a weapon with you-"

"Okay, Vicente. I'm not going to a bandit camp, I just want to go for a walk around the woods." I confirmed.

"Very well. I will see you in the evening."

* * *

I exited Cheydinhal's gates, and for once, I was free to run through the fields and forests, admiring the nature. The guards stared after me wide-eyed, because I was sprinting towards the forest. The sun was out, and the air was ripe with the taste of the beginning of Springtime. How could all of the family members so easily abandon the sunlight and the trees, to living in an underground cave? I would never understand that, even though that is my lifestyle now. My hair had grown an inch since I arrived in the sanctuary, it now reaching below my waste. I needed to cut it soon, or it would be too difficult to maintain. As I kept sprinting deeper into the woods, a Fort grew near. That was when I began to notice I had left Sufferthorn and the Blade of Woe at the sanctuary.

I stayed on the road, and eyed the fort. It looked abandoned, but I knew better, for forts always hold traps or bandits. Outside of the fort, was a black horse, with red eyes. She was a beautiful mare, but she looked void-touched, I wouldn't dare to go near the mare. When I was nearing the fort, I slipped into the woods behind it, and avoided it as best as I could. I heard footsteps behind me, and began to panic. That was the moment I was thankful that M'raaj-Dar had grown to trust me, and taught me destruction spells.

A gloved hand came around my throat, and shoved me against a tree. "What in Sithis' name are you doing in this part of the woods?" A familiar voice asked, _Lachance. _I had no idea that he stuck to these parts of the woods, and took residence here. I gasped for breath and looked for words to say.

"I needed some air! So I- I ran through the woods around Cheydinhal!" I explained, and his hold on me loosened.

"You could have gotten hurt, you are unarmed!" He complained.

"Gods, I wasn't planning on going to a bandit camp!" I yelled.

"Do not yell at a superior." He said, and finally let go of my throat. He seemed to notice the necklace I now had fastened around my neck. "When did you aquire that piece of jewelry?" He asked, in a softer tone. His mood swings were starting to confuse me.

"Vicente gave me it earlier this morning, as a gift." I thought I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes at my words.

"It seems that you have found my hideout, Valencia. If you tell anyone in the sanctuary of it, there will be punishment for your actions." He threatened.

"Understood, so no visiting?" I joked, his face was still hard, but it softened a bit at the mention of visiting the Speaker.

"If you ever need something, I suppose you may enter my sanctuary. Though I do not advise you to visit often, for I do not play house." He suggested, which made me snicker. "Something funny, Autumn?" Oh gods, back to serious Speaker.

"No, ugh, err.. the way you said house, but other than that, no." I admitted.

"You are a one-of-a-kind." He said, smirking. My eyes were wide, at his compliment. I never thought the Speaker had a "friendly" side, for I always figured he meant business. "Come, embrace your dearest Speaker, Valencia." And his smirk turned into a full grin. My mouth gaped open, what did he mean by "embrace"?

"Embrace?" I asked. Somehow, I feared he would take advantage of my naiveity.

"Do not make me repeat my words." He commanded, and opened his arms wide, to which I stepped into. His arms held me by my waist, while my arms were around his neck. Gods, the man was tall for an Imperial. He looked to be maybe 6'3", a Nord man's average height. I tried to find my way out of his grasp, but there was no way I could escape his strong arms. He held me like that for a while, and then pressed his lips to mine. My body went absolutely rigid at the moment our lips touched, but I soon gave into the kiss. His tongue made a path over my bottom lip, and I parted my lips, allowing him entrance. His tongue explored my mouth for a few moments, and then he bit my bottom lip, making a sound escape my mouth.

I pulled away, gasping for breath, and he had a smirk on his face. It was evident that he was satisfied with my _performance_, for I could practically see the word "satisfaction" written on his handsome face. Why must the man be so irresistable?

"That was very nice, sister.. But I believe you could do better." He assumed.

"Not today, Speaker. I believe I should be off now, I promised Vicente I would not be out long." I admitted.

"Did you now?" He asked, and I nodded in response.

"I really shouldn't keep anyone.. waiting." I finished.

"Return soon, Valencia. You have been on my mind lately, and I will not allow you to deny that I haven't been on yours, either." I blushed at his assumption, he was quite right, he has been on my mind lately. "Do not inform ANY members of the Cheydinhal sanctuary that I reside in Fort Farragut! Or there will be terrible consequences!" He explained.

"Okay, Speaker. I understand, you have my word." I promised.

"Happy Birthday." Was all he said, and he disappeared into the woods. I was under the impression that the spell he used was called Chameleon, a spell in the study of Illusion. Though I would have never believed Lachance to be one gifted in the Arcane Arts of Illusion.


	10. Chapter 10: Criminal Scum

Lachance has just left me in the middle of the forest, what is going on? What are these feelings that I'm feeling? _Remember Valencia, this is just business. _I strode off, finding myself looking upon the all too familiar sight of Cheydinhal's gates.

"Stop right there, criminal scum! You've violated the law! Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence, your stolen goods are now forfeit." A guard commanded me.

"W-what have I done?" I stuttered.

"You have been murdering, we have spies who have seen it!" He shouted.

"You must have the wrong woman, _sir._ You have no proof!" I lied.

"Why do my men tell me you have been seen multiple times at the scenes of murder?" He asked.

"Sir, who is this supposed spy? Why is he blaming me for these assassinations and murders?"

"That is not your business, criminal scum!"

"Sure, sure. What color hair did he have?"

"..."

"What color hair do YOU have?" I stalled.

"Stop stalling this scene of crime!" He tried to reason.

"Stalling?" I asked.

"Yes, stalling." He answered.

"Me? I'm not stalling anything!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, you are. You're doing it right now." He chuckled a humorless laugh.

"No, I'm not." I replied. This stalling thing is really working, surprisingly.

"Yes you are!" He yelled.

"So.. You think I'm stalling..."

"..."

"Stalling?" I said, humoressly, but there was no laugh from the guard standing in front of me. In fact, he looked like someone killed his puppy, for he was being tricked.

"Valencia, Valencia. Tsk tsk tsk." I heard a familiar voice appear behind the guard. "Here, sir. I'm paying for her fine."

"Good enough for me, I've got my eye on you, _Valencia._" The guard accepted the fine, and walked back into the city gates, out of earshot.

"It would be a gloomy day indeed if you had went to prison on your date of birth. It could've been your date of death, instead." I chuckled at his dark sense of humor.

"A thousand thanks, Valtieri." I thanked him.

"You had the nerve to stall for time. That is a rare quality, and is overlooked by most. Intelligence is key to being a successful assassin, Valencia. I am proud of you, but I'm fairly upset that you have forced me to pay a fine of 600 septims." He griped. I looked at his face, and it was evident he had fed today, for he had a more youthful look. Almost.. handsome. Though my interest is not in Vicente, but a certain *cough* *cough* Speaker *cough*. Vicente's cheeks were fuller, his eyes a deep amber, and his complexion looked healthier than usual.

"Have you fed today, Vicente?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yes." He answered, and pulled my hand into his. Together, we walked through the gates, and looked at the beautiful city of Cheydinhal. I know that the relationship between Vicente and I is brother and sister, or father and daughter, so I don't have to worry about having any feelings for him. We were overlooking a pond in Cheydinhal, when I finally found my voice again.

"I miss Skingrad." Was all I said. He patted my shoulder, and pecked my cheek, clearly trying to comfort me. These type of things were normal between Vicente and I, and pecking my cheek was no big deal.

"You must understand, little one. Home is behind, the world ahead. You can not look back now." He comforted. He lead me to a nearby bench by the pond, and we both sat.

"I know there is no choice but to live on, but I can not help but look behind." I answered truthfully.

"Does taking lives make things easier for you? Do you find refuge in it?" He asked.

"My grandfather once told me something when I was younger." I informed.

"And, what was that?"

"True courage is not knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one." I explained.

"True, but keep those words between you and I. For assassins do not usually speak words like that. Do not get into habit of sparing lives, it is not a good quality for someone who works in the art of death, such as us." He concluded.

"I know, I know, Vicente. Sometimes it is difficult to hide remorse for the lives you have taken, they all had lives of their own. Do not mistake my words for regret, for I love the hunt and adrenaline of assassination. But, it is hard. I must answer truthfully, for I will not lie to you."

"It is understood. The feeling was mutual for me. Of course, that was many decades ago. No one is born a killer, Valencia." He encouraged.

"I know. Hey, maybe we should go back to the sanctuary? Surely, Antoinetta and Tel are waiting to obsess over my birthday." I joked.

"What about you and I have a talk." Uh oh, I was scared now. It was evident that he could hear the quickening in my heart, and quickly spoke, "Do not fear. You are in no trouble." He stated.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Is it true that you used to gather flowers, and sell them to the community of Skingrad?" I was nervous to answer the question, for it made me sound childish and innocent.

"Partly. It was fun gathering flowers, and I didn't really sell them, I just kind of gave them away. Of course, my step mother never would have allow it, if she had found out. How did you-?"

"The D-"

"Dark Brotherhood knows many things, yes, yes, I know." I quoted. "Sorry for interrupting, Vicente. Lucien had told me that once, and I have no idea why I still remember it."

"No need for apoligizing, Valencia. You know, Lucien is like a son to me, I have known him since he was a child. Barely even a child, actually. He was born into the Dark Brotherhood, for his parents were also assassins, similar to himself." He informed. I was now interested, Lucien's past? Hell yeah, I'm interested.

"So, he's always been serious and an assassin? I thought you told me that no one was born a killer."

"Oh, no. He was not born a killer, he grew into it though. Death had always intrigued him, though I would not say he was always serious either." He answered.

"Go on.." I said, grinning at the subject of the conversation.

"Our Speaker was not always serious and an assassin. In fact, he had a nag for running around the sanctuary, pranking other family members. Oh, and of course, this phase passed by very quickly. Do not be so eager to judge our Speaker, Valencia. He was not always the man he is now." He replied.

"It's funny, who would have thought that our Speaker could be childish? It's comical." I joked.

"I greatly respect Lucien, he is a great leader, and a good man. We are more than killers, sister, we are family. We all hold a special love for each other in this family, as well. Lucien admires you greatly, Valencia." He added.

"What? Like, what's your supposed definition of 'admire'?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"He is very impressed by your grace and skill at killing, and admires you, in general."

"Grace? What?" I was surprised now.

"Yes, if I must say so myself. You had a great potential when you first arrived in the sanctuary. Now, it seems, as though your blade has become your third hand. And your skill at archery is far better than what it used to be." He stated.

"Thanks. You're great, Vicente, truly." I complimented, and his lips twitched upwards, until he had a large smile on his face.

"Thank you, and you're welcome. We should actually make our way back to the sanctuary, you have a birthday to celebrate." He pondered.

"Yes, we should. Vicente, did you notice the rainclouds have come out? It looks like it is about to storm." I noticed.

"Yes, it is about to storm. I can smell it." He commented.

"I'll race you back." I challenged.

"Good luck with that. Vampire, remember?" He questioned.

"Forgot about that. Never mind that, then. We will walk back instead." I spoke. He pulled me into a short embrace, and then we walked towards the well entrance to the sanctuary. "It's raining!" I pointed out, when I saw the sprinkles falling from the sky. It seemed the rain just kept coming down faster and thicker, for by the time we had reached the well entrance, my hair and armor was soaked.

"Vicente, can't you do something about this deluge?" I griped.

"It is raining, Valencia. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done!" He smirked at his words, and together, we entered the sanctuary.

"Ugh." I said, running my hands through my wet hair, he chuckled, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sister!" Antoinetta yelled from across the room, and made her way towards us. She made to hug me, but then she stopped when she noticed I was soaked with rainwater. "Umm.. You need to dry off." She said.

"Obviously. But to do that, I will need a towel. Do you think you can do the honor of brining me a towel, sister?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Get away, fangs. This is all your fault." I joked, which caused him to laugh.

"If you say so. But, just remember, you owe me." He walked away, no doubt heading toward his chambers.

"Here you are, sister." Antoinetta suddenly appeared in front of me, offering a towel.

"Thank you, I really need to change into some other form of clothes right now." I announced.

"Follow me." She spoke, and lead me toward our quarters.

"So, why am I following you?" I asked, curious as to why she was leading me to the women's quarters. I dried my hair and face on our way.

"You'll see." She opened the doors to our quarters, and reached into her chest and pulled out a silver gown.

"What's that?"

"Your gift, of course." She held it out to me. It was very pretty, and it was gleaming. It matched my eye color perfectly, and it was apparent this gown had costed several septims. I accepted the fabric, and stored it into my chest.

"Thank you, Ann. This is beautiful!" I complimented.

"Oh, you're welcome. I know how you fancy wearing nightgowns, so I bought you one. It didn't cost much, so do not fret." She assured.

"Good, it would be very stressful to have to pay you back." I informed.

"Indeed. And, this gift is from Telaendril too." She reminded.

"I'm going to sneak out, and do that contract, later. So, shhh." I explained.

"Got it. Your secret is safe with me, sister." She spoke, to which I nodded.

"Alright, well thanks." I appreciated her spending the time to actually buy me something, it was very sweet of her..

* * *

**A/N: You might recognize some of the quotes from this chapter if you're a LOTR or Hobbit fan. Those quotes belong to Tolkien. **


	11. Chapter 11: Lovers

Ocheeva was going to be pissed about my sneaking out, but in truth, I was already outside of Cheydinhal's gates. I had let Vicente know that I would be out for the night, and wouldn't be returning until tomorrow. Oh, how boring it was to be cooped up in an underground sanctuary for days, it gets old, fast. Though, I had never been more happy before in my life. The only true family I had left was my Father and Adriel, and my Father was always busy with parties, councils, and politics. Yes, my Father was a very successful man, working for the Counts and Countesses, and the Emperor.

"It is a fair evening, ma'am. But you are more fair than all the jewels in the sky." An Imperial Guard atop a horse complimented.

"Thank you, sir. Nice evening to you." I replied. The sky was growing darker by the second, and more often than not, I was afraid of traveling at night. You never know who could be watching.. I was afraid of few things, darkness is one of them, and spiders are another. Darkness is peaceful, but not when you are alone at night, traveling on the road to the Imperial City. Before I left Cheydinhal, I had purchased a horse, and named him Glorindel, after an Elven deity. He was a mustang, and a very fast one too. I could get into the Imperial City in no time.

It was nights like these, though, that were the most beautiful. Since it had rained earlier, the air had a refreshing scent of fresh linen, and dew. There was a full moon, and the stars were gleaming like a thousand gems. I pulled Glorindel's reins, and he sped up his pace. I knew almost every path and road in Cyrodiil now, just by doing contracts, and, I had a perfect memory. Glorindel halted to a stop, though, but why? I looked at my surroundings, but saw nothing.

"What is it, boy?" I asked, though knowing there would be no reply. He stomped his right hoof, and neighed.

"Valencia Autumn, well, well." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a cloaked man.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked, afraid.

"I, am Mathieu Bellemont, a very dear Brother to you. And I come now, to deliver a very personal message from death iself." He announced. His voice sent shivers down my spine, and I was now both frightened and confused. But, wait, is he a member of the Dark Brotherhood?

"You'd be breaking a Tenet, _brother._ Surely you wouldn't dare to face the Wrath of Sithis?" I assumed.

"Ha! Wrath of Sithis, you will meet your death today, and I will have my revenge on Lucien Lachance!" He affirmed.

"Lucien? What ever for?" I innocently asked, while I got off of Glorindel.

"That is none of your business at all. Now, hush, and I will ease your passing." He commanded.

"No." I answered. He recovered a whip from his cloak, and whipped my cheek, causing a small, yet open, cut. "How dare you! That's cheating!" I confirmed. He placed his whip and readied dagger back into his robe, and spoke.

"CHEATING? Do you take me as a foolish child?" He yelled.

"Yes." I replied.

"And do you know why I would win this fight?" He asked.

"Because you cheated." I answered. I honestly thought he was cheating, by using a whip. He smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead, clearly annoyed by my behavior.

"Damn you, wench!" He insulted.

"I'm going to hell anyways." I declared, and got onto Glorindel's back, and pulled the reins as tight as I could, and Glorindel strode off so fast, that the wind stung my face. Lucien must hear about this, immediately. I quickly switched directions, and headed towards Fort Farragut. Nobody was going to plan on killing my Speaker, and get away with it.

Though, I knew Fort Farragut was almost an hour away, this message must be delivered immediately. I had no idea what I was going to tell Speaker. I had practiced my lines on my way to the fort. _Speaker, the traitor is Mathieu Bellemont. He tried to kill me on the road to the Imperial City. _That line was good, but what if he doesn't believe me? What if he believes I am falsely blaming someone of this treachery? Surely, he must have enough respect for me to believe I have found the one, true traitor.

* * *

Thankfully, Glorindel was fast, and what I thought was going to take me an hour, only took me thirty minutes to arrive at Fort Farragut. The fort itself was ancient, and very pretty. It must have been a warlord's fort, because it did not appear as any common bandit fort. There was a hollowed out log, hiding a secret entrance to the ancient fort. Lachance would probably rage quit if I happened to drop out of the ceiling, for what if he was bathing? The front entrance of the fort sounded like the best way to go, considering that I didn't want to look like a stalker to Speaker.

The entrance to the fort was two large double doors, locked of course. For I would expect nothing less from Lachance. I reached into the pocket of my shrouded armor, and pulled out a lockpick. Lockpicking came natural to me, maybe because I must have everything precise and correct. The door itself was an easy lock, but I did not know what lied within the ancient fort. There could be hundreds of traps, guardians, and monsters.

I saw the first trap, a bear trap. These were the easiest to spot, always. They also didn't hurt as much as others, though they hurt nonetheless. Looking at my surroundings, I spot a skeleton guardian, one that looks like the ones that guard the sanctuary back at Cheydinhal. The guardians and traps were particularly easy to pass by, and I found myself looking upon a gate to a private sanctuary.

"Who's there?" I heard Lachance's voice ask.

"Me." I answered. He unlocked the gate, and gestured for me to come in.

"What brings you here? Didn't I tell you I wasn't going to play house?" He joked.

"Yes, you did-" He placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb over the open cut that I had recieved from Bellemont.

"What happened here?" He interrupted.

"I will explain it to you in a second. Shall we sit? This will be a story I'm sure you'll want to hear." I announced. He walked over to two seats, and gestured for me to sit across from him. I took my seat, and stared into his calming gaze.

"So, answer my question. What brings you here?" He demanded.

"Well, there was this man on the road, and he said he would kill me, and have 'revenge on Lucien Lachance'." I replied.

"What was this man's name?" I could tell he was demanding answers now, and I couldn't blame him.

"He told me his name was Mathieu Bellemont. I had no idea of the name, who is he, Speaker?" I asked. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, and wore a stressed look on his handsome face.

"So you have found him, the traitor. Your actions will be greatly rewarded, Valencia. Is there anything else you know?" He praised.

"I just saw him on the road, not 40 minutes ago." I answered.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He accused.

"You'll just have to trust me. I had no idea who this man was, he had brown eyes, yet lighter than yours. I could not see his hair." I spoke.

"I trust you, Valencia. But if what you say about Bellemont is true, he must die." He said.

"You expect me to be the one to do it?" I asked.

"You would follow my orders, but for you to do that, we would have to take this relationship to the next level." He announced. I did not have a clue what he meant by taking the relationship to the next level.

"What?"

"Complete your current contract. When you return to the sanctuary, speak with Ocheeva. She will have a letter for you." He commanded.

"Okay. Do you believe the sanctuary will be in danger with Bellemont on the road to Cheydinhal?" I asked.

"Possibly. But a contract is a contract, and it must be completed, no matter the manner of the situation at hand. If it comes down to it, I will eliminate Bellemont myself." He said.

"I hate asking for things.. But, do you have anything I could cover this cut with? Or do you know healing magic?"

"Do I look like a priest?" He joked.

"Yes." I played along, which earned a deep chuckle from him. "The robes are a dead giveaway." I continued.

"Yet, I can stitch the slash on your cheek with linens. May I ask how you recieved this cut?" He offered.

"Mathieu had a fairly large whip, and slashed it across my face. I consider myself lucky that it didn't cut any deeper." I answered.

"Yes. Whips can cause deep cuts, but it seems you are lucky. If you believe in luck." He replied.

"You do know that Lachance means luck, right?" I pondered.

"Hm. There is still things I do not know, it seems that people know me more than I know myself." He offered a small smile, and pulled my chin up to meet his gaze. "Do you desire my attention, Valencia?" I could feel his hot breath on my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes." I spoke.

"Then it is my attention you will get." He replied. He pulled back, and kissed me hungrily. I melted into the kiss, and placed my arms around his neck. My tongue explored his mouth and he bit my bottom lip, causing a gasp to escape from my mouth, which only gave his tongue the option to explore my mouth further. And, before I could even notice, he had pulled me up from the chair, and snaked his arms around my waste. My fingers went from his neck, into his long black hair. Just then, I noticed that his hair was not pulled back.

After what had seemed like minutes standing in that position, we both pulled away from the kiss, panting. Our foreheads touched, and our breathing slowed down. "Your hair is not pulled back like the usual, Speaker. It looks much better that way." I commented. He smirked, then cupped my cheek with his large hand.

"Please, refrain from calling me 'Speaker' when we engage in activities such as these. When you do that, you make it sound like business." He offered.

"You can't truly care about me in such ways that heavily?" I said. His gaze hardened, and I could tell he was not pleased with my comment.

"Why must you assume that?" He asked.

"Well, Lucien, you never striked me as the romantic type." I replied truthfully. Honestly, he seemed like he would never have any interest in romance. However, I could be wrong, for when am I not?

"For you, that will change." He spoke.

"So, what does this make us?" I asked, grinning like a maniac.

"We are lovers. Does that suit you?" I nodded, anything to do with Lucien sutied me right now. I've never felt anything like this before, what is this unfamiliar feeling? Is this.. I dare say.. love?

"Love." I said, and he smiled in reply.

"You look beautiful when you blush, have I ever mentioned that?" He complimented. I could feel my cheeks growing darker at his comment, and I hid my flushed face away from his gaze.

"No, you haven't, but thank you nonetheless." I informed.

"You're welcome, my dear." Wow, I've never seen this side of Lucien before. Who could guess that a person could be so serious and cold one minute, and the other minute loving and protective?

"I must travel to the nearest town, I have to sleep. I'm exhausted. Thank you for everything, I must be going now." I concluded.

"Stay." He offered. "There will be no delay, it will be only one night. You are free to sleep in my bed if you wish." By Sithis, I could feel my heart race at the sound of his words. Did he really mean what I think he meant? I'm too young for that, too inexperienced for him as well.

"Are you sure? I mean, it would not bother me to ride back to Cheydinhal. And technically, I'm not even supposed to be out anyways." I admitted.

"Yes, I'm sure, would you ever question my orders anyways?"

"No, Speaker." I answered.

"By Sithis, it is if I was born with the name Speaker instead of Lucien Lachance!" He griped.

"Sorry, Lucien." I said.

"Sleep. I will be here when you wake up." He commanded.

"Goodnight." I placed a brief peck onto his soft lips, and walked towards the massive bed in the corner of the room. "Lucien, is there really a need for such a large bed?" I asked.

"It will come to good use soon." I blushed darker than I ever had, that I could practically feel the heat moving to my scalp as well. Gods, could Lucien really be that cocky too?

"Right, um, what will I sleep in? I didn't bring any gowns.." I answered. His smirk became larger until it was a large smile, and I had never seen him smile like that.

"Sleep in your armor, or nothing at all." By the time his sentence was over, I had my mouth gaping open.

"Good thing I wore my small clothes that cover the best." I murmured to myself.

"What was that, my dear?" He wondered.

"Just talking to myself, dear Speaker." I lied.

"What did I say about addressing me as Speaker? There will come a time when you must address me as that, but in this case, you will call me Lucien." He told me. I had successfully removed my armor, and it was in a pile on the floor beside the large bed. The sheets of the bed were crimson, and were satin, obviously, the bed was made for lovemaking and luxury. Nevertheless, though, it was the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in. I stirred for a few minutes, then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my body, and a bare chest on my back.

"Remember, this bed will come to good use soon, my dear." He whispered into my ear, and I felt a tingle run through my body, stopping at my lower stomach. Soon enough, though, sleep took over, and what made it better, was the fact that I fell asleep in the arms of Lucien Lachance.


	12. Chapter 12: Faelian

My sleep was dreamless, peaceful, which is surprising. When I awoke, Lucien had kept his word, he was waiting, but not in the same spot as he was last night. He was sitting at his desk, looking over papers, most likely completed contracts from other sanctuaries. By Sithis, I would really hate to have to look over so much boring paper work all the time, or as I like to call it, "Speaker business".

"Is that what you do all day, look through parchments?" I asked, still half-asleep.

"Thank Sithis, you're awake. You must wash up, and do your contract." He stated. "And no, I don't do this _all _of the time. It is just completed contracts and so forth." He answered.

"Speaker business?" I assumed.

"Yes, now go, clean yourself up. After you are done, I will send you out to get that contract done." He commanded.

"Yes sir." I replied, he turned his head towards me, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Did you even sleep?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. I awoke early, I don't sleep as well as most do." He ran his fingers through his greasy hair, and I imagined he was more stressed out than usual.

"Gods, you look even more stressed than usual." I thought out loud, then I realized I had actually said it.

"What?" Oh no, he had _the look _on his face, clearly insulted.

"It suits you though." I complimented. He smirked and kept his eyes on mine.

"Can you, you know, turn? So I can get up from this bed?" I asked, completely aware that I was only in my small clothes.

"You're in my bed, dearest sister. And I am your Speaker, and I am enjoying the view." He commented, which made the corners of my mouth twitch upwards. I was in no mood to smile at him, for he would take it as an encouragement to keep up the teasing.

"Well, I am only in my small clothes. And, you are the one who told me to sleep in your bed, no?" I challenged. He narrowed his eyes, and I rolled mine.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that disrespect I am seeing? Surely, you must be punished." He joked.

"You jest, Speaker. It's really not difficult to avert your eyes, and allow me to bathe in peace." I offered.

"Bathe? Oh so, now you want to bathe here too?" He asked.

"You ordered that I clean up, and so I shall, Speaker." I addressed. "But it seems as though you are the one who needs the bath."

"Hmm, I have not had one since yesterday. But you must do your contract, so, get on with it." _Back to business, hmm Lucien? _

"Can I braid your hair? It calls for me, Speaker."

"Clean yourself up, first." He demanded.

"Okay, avert your eyes."

"No." He replied.

"Fine then, we'll do this the hard way. I take all your sheets off of your bed and cover myself with them, sound good to you?" I challenged.

"Good luck with that, my dear." He is such a smart ass, but I prefer this Lucien to "Speaker". I rolled my eyes, and climbed out of bed slowly, with my eyes locked on his still. His gaze never turned to anything else, and I could see now why he was such a good assassin, nothing distracts him.

When I had reached the tub on the far end of the room, he never so much as moved, still gazing at me. I filled the tub with warm water, and decided I would bathe in my small clothes. There is no way he will see me bare today. I've never played easy with anyone, and I especially won't for a man, though I have never been with a man before.

I placed one foot in the tub, and next, the other. Lachance had the luxury to have a private sanctuary of his own, and yes, I envied him. He was so stubborn, a quality that I'm not surprised by. The water was so warm, and I closed my eyes, and savored the moment.

"Enjoying yourself, Valencia?" I heard his rich voice say from behind me.

"Yes, Speaker." I answered. "Though, I must file one complaint. There is no soap in this tub." I complained.

"Well, I suppose I must get you some now." He griped.

"Yes, unfortunately. Don't you want me to be nurtured and clean, dearest Speaker?" I pondered.

"I suppose so. I will return with your soap, sister." He replied.

"Don't drop it." He turned, and he looked through his drawers and found Imperial Soap. He returned and threw the soap into the water.

"Thanks, Speaker. But, you dropped it in the water.." I challenged.

"You did say there was no soap _in _the tub, did you not?" He asked.

"Joking, Lachance." I said. He rolled his eyes, and took his seat on the far side of the room at his desk. Maybe he wouldn't peek if I took my small clothes off, and bathed without them. _Maybe. _No, never mind that thought, he will. And, unfortunately, I would have no power to stop him. I washed my face, body, and hair in no less than 10 minutes.

If I didn't hurry up, and get dry, there was no way I'd return back to the sanctuary in time and kill Bellemont. This is important, for my family could be dead now, by Bellemont's hand. The thought made me tear up a bit, but I quickly pushed that thought away and focused on the task at hand. Faelian will die by my hand, but it will take so long to get to the Imperial City, what if Glorindel wasn't waiting outside for me? Gods damn me, I totally forgot about Glorindel! I am a fool, it will take me days to get to the Imperial City now! But, a contract is a contract, and the further I stall, the longer Sithis must wait for Faelian's soul. And I doubt Sithis enjoys waiting.

There was a towel beside the tub, and I grabbed it, and dried myself with it. My armor was dirty, but it would have to do for now. My hair was still wet from the bath, and I braided it to the side. I caught Lucien looking at me, and I managed a small smile.

"Goodbye, Speaker. I hope I return in time to kill Bellemont. Though, I do not think I will, my horse is probably quite gone by now." I spoke.

"No, he is not. I saw him by Shadowmere not two hours ago. You have a very patient and loyal horse, sister." He addressed.

"I know, I can tell. But, I must say, you are in a very good mood today, Speaker." I commented.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, really. When I return, what if Mathieu had killed all the members of the sanctuary?" I wondered.

"Think not about that, but rather the matter at hand." He replied. Damn, Lucien can go from lover to bastard in a matter of seconds. A single tear had shed from my eye, and Lucien wiped it with his thumb.

"Vicente is my best friend." I stated.

"Go, complete your contract. When you return, speak with Ocheeva. She will have a letter awaiting you." He commanded.

"As you say, Speaker." He gave me a light kiss on the lips, and our foreheads touched.

"Do you really love me, Speaker?" I asked. He looked into my eyes, and spoke.

"Yes, and when you are ready, I will show you how much." He replied, and I found myself blushing and smiling at the same time.

"Farewell." I departed. I exited through the secret entrance, and found Glorindel. He was close by the hell horse, or Shadowmere. Though I must admit Glorindel is a beautiful steed, he has nothing on Shadowmere. I was atop Glorindel, and making my way to the Imerial City.

* * *

When I arrived in the Elven Gardens District of the Imperial City, it was past nightfall. I was exhausted, and had only enough gold to stay at an inn for one night. I only ran into a few bandits on my way here, which was no problem for me. I suppose I should begin with asking the elves around the city about Faelian. I saw a handsome high elven man, and supposed he would know about Faelian. He had long, blonde hair, and piercing, gold eyes. When I walked up to him, his gaze softened.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have a question, two actually, if you can answer the first." I replied.

"Can you hurry, please? I must return to the Arcane University soon." He requested.

"Yes. Do you know who Faelian is?" I asked.

"Why yes I know who Faelian is, rather distasteful fellow, actually." He answered.

"Where does he live?" I wondered.

"I believe he makes residence at the Tiber Septim hotel with his significant other, Atraena."

"Thank you, sir. That is all I must know." He nodded, and walked toward his destination. I was trying to remember where the Tiber Septim Hotel was, and I believed that maybe someone around here would know.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know where I might find the Tiber Septim Hotel?" I asked a dunmer man.

"In the Talos Plaza District, that way." He pointed toward the way to get to the district.

"Thank you, much appreciated." I thanked. I made my way towards the district, and found that it was full of residences, not really many shops or stores. It had been years since I had been to the Imperial City, much less, the Talos Plaza District. My eyes landed on the Tiber Septim Hotel, and I strode into the hotel.

"Welcome, friend, to the Tiber Septim Hotel. I am Augusta Calidia, your hostess." The innkeeper greeted me.

"Yes, I might take up residence here tonight, but before I do, do you know anything about Faelian?" I asked.

"Yes, I know who Faelian is." She answered.

"Will you tell me a few things about him?" I tried not to act suspicous, but it was nearly impossible.

"Well, I tend to keep my customers private information private." She replied.

"Trust me, this is between you and I. You have my word." I promised.

"Well, I'm not much for gossip. But, Faelian used to be a good man, used to have money too! But that was before you know.. the skooma! He lives here with his girlfriend, Atraena. She pays for his food and his stay here." She stated.

"Hmm, well I would like to rent a room for a night. 20 gold sound right?" I offered.

"Yes. Second room on the left, enjoy your stay, my lady." She commented. I laid 20 gold on the table for her, and made my way towards my room.

"Faelian, oh Faelian." I heard a woman saying. My ears perked up at his name, this must be Atraena. I opened the door slightly, and made my way to her.

"Faelian?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear Faelian." She said.

"Can you tell me about Faelian?" I wondered.

"I.. I'm not much for gossip, but I feel I can trust you. I love Faelian, but all he does, all he cares about, is skooma. He wanders around the city everyday, looking for skooma. He goes to Lorkmir's house everyday, that's where he does his skooma. If only there was some way to help his addiction." She cried.

"Thank you for sharing with me." I thanked.

"Thank you for listening." She said.

"My pleasure.." I went out of the room, and downstairs. I will rest when Faelian rests, if you know what I mean. I could sense that the Innkeeper was suspicious of why I was asking about Faelian, and no good could come out of that. She eyed me carefully, examining my armor and me, in general.

"Just where are you off to?" The innkeeper asked.

"I need some air." I replied, and she nodded.

The night was cold, considering it was Spring. I was thankful that the sky was clear on this night, even though I love rain, I'm in no mood to get soaked. I'd have to find Lorkmir's house on my own, since, I was an idiot not to ask the innkeeper for the location. I could maybe ask a guard where the house was. I could see a guard in the distance, and waved my hand at him.

"What is it, citizen?" The guard asked.

"Where is Lorkmir's house?" I questioned.

"Over there, why?" He answered. He motioned towards the large house.

"A gathering." I replied.

"Hmm." He griped.

While the guard wasn't looking, I sneaked into Lorkmir's house, finding a high elf standing in front of me. "Do you have any skooma?" It asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Really?"

"Here you go." With that, I stabbed him through the heart, and watched him die. It was amazing to watch death. That may sound creepy, but it is intriguing to watch a life leave this world, and watch them enter the Void. "Goodbye, Faelian."


	13. Chapter 13: Assassins Don't Love Anyone

"Sanguine my brother." I was in a hurry to find refuge within the sanctuary, guards were hunting me still, for the assassination of Faelian. I could hear them entering the abandoned house, and that's when the Black Door opened. "Thank Sithis." I whispered. There wasn't any members of the sanctuary within sight, _what if they're all dead?_ I walked through the Main Hall, and didn't hear a peep, which scared me. This was my only family now, and I wanted to protect them. I opened Ocheeva's door, and silently thanked the Divines that I found her in her room.

"Mistress, the contract is done." I told her.

"Well done, but there is something you must know, sister." _Oh no. _

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Telaendril was found dead, this morning, outside of Cheydinhal. And, I have a letter for you." She spoke. Telaendril dead?! I sobbed quietly, and Ocheeva lifted her head at my sobs. "Dear sister, it is quite alright, we have lost a family member, but she now takes her rightful place by Sithis." She continued.

"May I have the letter, Ocheeva?" I asked.

"Yes, here. It is from Lucien, but I have not opened it." She handed me the letter.

"Okay, thanks, I'm going to go see Vicente." I left the room, and saw Antoinetta standing by the door.

"Did you hear, you know, about Telaendril?" She sobbed.

"Yes, I will speak to you about it in due time. I must see Vicente." I answered. It killed me to have to know who did this, yet I could not speak of it to my other family members. For now, the only members who knew about who the traitor is, is Lucien Lachance and myself. I stood by the door to Vicente's quarters, and he spoke.

"You may enter, dear." He addressed. He was unchanged, unaffected, and I envied him for his vampiric abilites. He has seen much death, which would allow him to overlook things that others can not. The tears streamed down my face, and he pulled me into his lap, and petted my hair.

"Vicente, why her? Why Telaendril?" I asked.

"I do not know, Valencia." He replied. I sobbed quietly onto his shirt, and I pulled back, and saw the wet spot from my tears.

"Oh my Gods, I'm sorry Vicente. I did not mean to burden your shirt with my tears." I apoligized, though a small smile crept onto my lips.

"It's quite alright, sister. I have many other shirts, having lived over 300 years." He told me.

"Vicente, I have to speak with you about something."

"Yes?" He asked.

"You must not tell anyone, especially any members of this sanctuary."

"You have my word." He said.

"The traitor is Mathieu Bellemont." I admitted.

"What? How do you know this?" He questioned.

"He tried to kill me on the road to the Imperial City two days ago. I reported it to Lucien." I told him.

"You did? Good." He praised.

"And.. Lucien says he is 'in love' with me. Can that be true?" I asked. He hesitated to answer for a moment, but he found his words after a minute.

"I suspected he would tell you soon. You may think that the 'relationship' is going by faster than it should, but you should know that Lucien has the ability to follow you unnoticed. He has watched you, and has admired your grace and beauty." He replied.

"'Grace and beauty'?" I wondered.

"Yes, quite." He answered.

"I've found that your vocabulary consists of nothing but 'yes', and 'quite'." I joked. He let out a small chuckle, and kissed my nose playfully.

"When you reach my age, you will find that simple words explain the most." He said.

"Wow, that's wisdom there, Vicente." I said, playfully.

"True." I faked a laugh, and went to the corner of his room to pour some wine.

"May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?" I asked him.

"Oh, no. Just wine, thank you." He assured. I recovered two wine goblets from the cabinets in his personal "kitchen", and poured two glasses of red wine. I grew accustomed to red wine these past weeks, it was what I drank the most while I was here.

"A glass of red wine as requested." I gave him the glass, and sat in a chair across from him.

"Do you believe the Black Hand will catch our treacherous brother?" Vicente asked.

"Yes. Though I do not know." I answered.

"I have lived for 300 years, I have seen traitors within the Dark Brotherhood. At most times, when there is a traitor, an ancient and taboo ritual called 'Purification' is performed." He spoke.

"What's 'purification'?" I asked.

"It is performed by the Black Hand when there is a traitor within our ranks. When they suspect someone from a particular sanctuary is responsible, they 'purify' the sanctuary, by eliminating the members." He replied.

"That's barbaric. They would have eliminated several family members, and those family members' death would have been in vain." I complained.

"Barbaric, but necessary." He assured. I finished my glass of wine, and departed from Vicente's chambers. I needed to read my letter, because this traitor must be purged. Telaendril's death is still very sad, though, she didn't deserve to die. But there will come a time to weep, and now is not it. Once I reached the privacy of the washroom, I pulled the letter out of my armor. The contents were written in excellent, and elegant hand:

_Valencia, _

_Report to Fort Farragut immediately, when you get this message. I can not express how important it is that you arrive here with haste. Indeed, the Black Hand is in need of your service. Once you read this, burn it. Make no mention to your family members about your journey to Fort Farragut!_

_Lucien Lachance_

The Black Hand was in need of my service? Surely I will not be getting contracts from Lucien now? What ever the case, I must get to For Farragut within the next hour. Though, I have no idea what I will tell my family. Vicente will know I'm lying if I say I am just going for a walk, so what is my plan of action? I could sneak out of the sanctuary at cover of nightfall, but then Vicente would know.

Nothing passes by Vicente, nothing. He hears and smells everything within the sanctuary, so sneaking past Vicente is a joke. I had no time to think, either, Lucien expressed how important it is to arrive at Fort Farragut as quickly as possible. I did not care about the consequences of sneaking out of the sanctuary, for my family is on the line. I climbed up the well entrance, and I saw the city of Cheydinhal. I looked around for any signs of guards, but did not see any. I was still being hunted by guards, after Faelian's death. I blame the innkeeper, one day, I will find that ignorant woman..

I jumped over the nearest wall of the city I could find, and the forests of Cheydinhal were ahead of me. Riding Glorindel would attract too much attention, so I would have to face the thirty minute walk to Fort Farragut, which is better than being caught by guards.

Telaendril's death is painful, and it was clear that the other members of the sanctuary were still grieving over it. Ocheeva and Antoinetta seemed hurt, but Gogron, Telaendril's lover, had looked the worst. Vicente looked unaffected, and I guessed that he is able to do that from years and years of practice.

The meadows I was walking through were beautiful. They were showing the first signs of Spring. I saw stunning shades of red, yellow, and purple, and I wanted to stop and pick every single flower, out of habit. I used to pick nightshades, my favorite flower, but my step-mother would always throw them out. She said they were too "depressing", and replaced them with pink freesias instead. Nightshades were the symbol of death, and were often picked for ceremonies such as funerals. Now, I am able to pick nightshades whenever, without suffering consequences from my step-mother.

Fort Farragut was near, I could see it. It wasn't midday yet, and the sun was still high in the sky. This was my favorite time of day, and my favorite time of the year. I loved Spring, it wasn't cold, and it wasn't hot, it was just right. I prefered clouds and overcast, but the Sun was beautiful. Most assassins would say they prefer Winter, and darkness, but let's just say, I'm not like all assassins.

I climbed down the hollowed-out tree trunk, and was in Fort Farragut. I looked around for Lucien, until I found him on his bed, sleeping like a newborn infant. He looked so unbelievably peaceful when he slept, and I could see not trace of stress on his handsome features. I would not wake him, that would be terribly rude. But, who sleeps at noon anyways? Lucien Lachance, I guess. Since he was lost in his sleep, I took the time to bathe. When I was clean, I pulled on one of his black robes. Yes, I was risking the lecture of a lifetime for wearing his clothes, but my armor was filthy. I laid the Blade of Woe down beside my armor, and went over to a sleeping Lucien. I laid beside him on the crimson, satin sheets, and watched him.

I closed my eyes, but slumber never came. I heard Lucien's breath become quicker, and I opened my eyes, to see him looking back at me. He smiled, and pulled me closer to him. I hid my face away in the nape of his neck and kissed the area next to his pulse.

"I see you are wearing my robes." He announced.

"I'm sorry.. My armor is filthy, Speaker." I apologized.

"You look dashing in black, my dear." He complimented. I felt a heat spread over my cheeks, and leaned even closer into his neck to hide it.

"Thank you, dearest Speaker." I spoke.

"Now, we must discuss business." He declared.

"Right. Faelian is dead, so I'm free to whatever order you have now." I told him. I pulled back and looked him in the eye so this conversation could be taken more seriously.

"The Black Hand has come to an agreement, and Bellemont's fate has been decided. You will serve the Black Hand, _you will serve me. _You must find Mathieu and kill him. Let us hope that he finds salvation in the Void, dearest sister. You will most likely find him in the city of Chorrol or around there. Do not kill him in a private location, make sure that citizens across Cyrodiil know of the effectiveness of the Dark Brotherhood." He commanded.

"Chorrol?" I asked.

"Yes. He will probably be around Chorrol or in the city. He is most likely working against the Dark Brotherhood by betraying its secrets to important figures in the city. We must not let him continue this. He only knows the secrets of his sanctuary, in Chorrol. It is an advantage that he does not know of where the Night Mother's crypt lies, or the words to gain entrance to Cheydinhal's sanctuary." He informed.

"You know, Telaendril was found dead earlier this morning." I said.

"Yes, I was informed by Ocheeva earlier today." I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes, but his face hid all emotion.

"You visited the sanctuary today?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I did not see you there, so I wondered if you were still performing your contract in the Imperial City. How did that go, by the way?" He wondered.

"I rented a room at the Tiber Septim Hotel, and snuck out to kill Faelian. The only problem was that I had sounded kind of suspicous when I asked the innkeeper and Faelian's significant other of where his location was. Whichever one it was, the innkeeper or Atraena, I do not know. But one of them reported his demise to a guard, and said it was my doing. The guards hunted me down all the way to Cheydinhal, and I can not express in words how quick I was to enter the sanctuary, only to find that Telaendril perished earlier that morning." I expained.

"I apologize, dear Valencia. Are you enjoying the comfort of my robes?" He asked.

"Yes. They're very warm.." I answered truthfully.

"Good. Now, you must find and kill Bellemont. When you return, you will serve me as Silencer."

"But I'm an Eleminator.. And I have never heard of that rank before, what is it?" I asked.

"Think of the Black Hand _as _an actual hand. Five fingers as there were, the Listener, the thumb. Speakers, the other four fingers. But, does not every finger have a nail or a talon? These are our Silencers, each Speaker is assigned with one. When a Speaker needs personal deeds done, we assign our Silencers with the deeds." He told me.

"So, what happened to your previous Silencer?"

"He died while on a contract, and you will take his place." He explained.

"So I'll be a member of the Back Hand?" I joked. I had created a nickname for the Black Hand, and I thought I was a genius for it. _The Back Hand. _Lucien tried to hide a smile, but I could notice the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Now, now, Silencer. Do not joke about such things, remember, you must respect 'The Back Hand'." He said.

"You should tell your fellow Speakers about that nickname. I'm sure they would enjoy it very much." I spoke. "Do you ever let other members of the Dark Brotherhood see you act like this? You know, while you are not acting serious, and you're taking it easier. I would imagine that you don't joke with others much." I assumed.

"No I do not. I act more comfortably around you, and I think you can _imagine _why."

"Why?" I wondered.

"Do you not understand my love for you?" He asked.

"I was told that assassins didn't love anyone." I answered. He looked generally hurt, and I could only imagine how much that comment had stung him.

"Very well. I will never fully understand your method of thinking. You are dismissed, Silencer." He finished. He picked himself up from the bed, and took a seat at his desk.

"Lucien, wait." I tried.

"Go." He ordered. I hurt him, and yes.. I love him. He was a master at hiding all emotions, just like Vicente. I wonder.. did Vicente teach him how? I felt tears stinging my eyes, ready to fall, but I quickly blinked them away.

"Understood, Speaker." I exited Fort Farragut as quickly as possible, and when I was in the forest again, I let the tears roll down my cheeks. I hurt him, and it hurt me. He loves me, yet I deny his love? How foolish and childish of me, I will personally make sure this does not happen again.


	14. Chapter 14: Skingrad

It would take me days to get to Chorrol, for I didn't have a horse, I left him at the stables. This quest would be hard enough for me, knowing that I had hurt Lucien. It actually hurt me more than Telaendril's death, which is bad. I started my walk to Chorrol, and knew this would take even longer knowing that the love of my life was upset with my actions. I would do whatever was in my power to stop this traitor and win Lucien's favor again.

I was scared of the rest of the Black Hand, though. I had never met the other Speakers, or the Listener himself. I was told by Vicente that the Lucky Old Lady Statue in Bravil isn't actually a decorative statue that gives all who look upon it luck, that the crypt underneath it is the Night Mother's crypt. I was told the Listener, Ungolim, lived in Bravil. Which is not surprising, because I wouldn't expect him to live far from the Night Mother's corpse. I knew there was other sanctuaries scattered across Cyrodiil, and Tamriel, though. I had never been to them, and I never planned on it either. I always thought of Lucien as intimidating, and I didn't want to imagine how intimidating the Listener or other Speakers would be like.

Chorrol was at least two to three days away, and at this point, I realize I should've taken Glorindel.. I look down at my clothes and realize that I'm still wearing Lucien's robes, it makes me look unsuspicous, because they look like a mage's attire. It's good I didn't forget my dagger, or I would've been in deep shit by now.. A wolf came chasing after me, and I released a fireball from my hands. I felt kind of sorry for the pup, it was black, and its fur reminded me of my Speaker's hair.. What the actual fuck? Was I hallucinating, and seeing packs of dogs that looked like Lucien now? Everything reminds me of him.. I feel like a lovesick tween, but I know this isn't some common infatuation. Love is a strange feeling indeed, I've heard things about it, be it good or bad, it's all together evil.

All of these thoughts were running through my mind at the same time, and I was feeling dizzy from it. Literally, dizzy. For one, I had been walking for two hours, and two, all of these thoughts were getting to me. I walked over to the side of the road, and hurled. And could it get any worse? It started raining, again. I thought it had been a clear sky earlier today, but Spring is bipolar, I guess. I looked up at the clouds and spoke.

"Hey, I've got a cut right here, wanna rub some salt on it?" I complained.

This day just keeps getting worse, and worse. I pulled my hood over my head, and stalked off to my destination on the road. It would be dark before long, it was past midday, and if I still lived in Skingrad, the servants would've been serving me tea and pastries. Instead, I was _walking _to Chorrol, in the rain, and miserable. That just goes to show my luck. Where would I sleep? Would I sleep? _If you hadn't denied Lucien's love, you wouldn't be here right now, _a voice in the back of my mind told me.

That voice in the back of my mind was right, I made a huge mistake, one of my hugest.

* * *

**MPOV**

The Black Hand will never find me, they can't find me! Yes, that girl, Valencia, would hunt me down. I will have my revenge on Lachance, whether it be taking his lover's life, or his! Yes, I know of their relationship, of their love for each other. It would break poor Lucien's cold, dead heart if she was killed. Everything was in preparation, _he _would send her to Chorrol, and I would have my way with her. It had been long since I bedded a woman, and when I trap Valencia, her innocence will belong to me. I did not just want to enact revenge on Lucien, but also his lover as well. Good thing I was already in Skingrad..

I knew where the Autumn's manor was, a massive stone castle that looked as if it were Castle Skingrad. I looked upon the manor, and climbed through an open window. It was past midnight, every soul in this mansion was asleep.. I would start with the sister. Adriel, I think her name was. Adriel was not as fair as her sister, but fair enough. She had flaming red hair, that pooled around her frame, and covered the other pillows of her bed. I looked over the sleeping figure, and covered my hand on her mouth. Her eyes popped wide open, and I quickly slit her throat. Damn, the girl was a light sleeper indeed if she could awaken from a light touch such as a hand.

"Hopefully your sister suffers the same fate as yours." I whispered to Adriel's dead body. It was a shame to have to put Adriel, innocent, to death, for her sister's actions. Next, Valencia's father, Cornelius, was to die. I stalked up the stairs with silent footsteps only professional assassins can perform. I heard light snoring, and knew that I had found the right room. I cracked the door open, and peered in, seeing two sleeping figures. A man there was, and a woman also. The woman was fairly younger than Cornelius, and looked to be about 36. She had short, blonde hair, and her attire was but a corset. Clearly, the couple had been lovemaking earlier in the evening. The man sleeping next to her, had brown hair tied into a loose ponytail. He was shirtless, and was as naked as the moment he was born.

I tiptoed to the Father, and slit his throat with one stroke of my knife. I watched as the life died out of his eyes, and blood flowed out of his mouth, down to the side of his face. I truely felt guilty to end these people's lives, especially the redhead's. I would spare the other woman's life, for now. I did not know who she was, or what she was to Valencia. I did know however, that this was not Valencia's mother, they show no resembelance whatsoever. Valencia is almost sickly pale, and this woman had darker skin..

I jumped out of the second story window, and softly landed on a tree branch. I climbed out of the tree, and spared one last glance to the Autumn manor. Chorrol was my next destination, the place where I planned to end Lachance's whore's life. Lucien will be so upset.. But, the pain that I will cause him, will be the pain that was similar to my beloved mother's death.. Curse him!

The road to Chorrol was ahead of me, and I knew Valencia was in these woods somewhere. I rode off on a stolen horse, eager to win this battle. Three hours passed, and that was when I found her.. She had taken a seat on a log, in front of a campfire that looked as if it was magically conjured, not natural.

I quickly unsaddled the horse, and crouched. I watched her for 5 long minutes, then stood up, and strode over to stand across from her. Her steel gray eyes widened, and she gasped. Her right hand went to grab her dagger, but my hand caught her wrist. I smiled dangerously at her, and I could swear I saw her shiver underneath my touch. We were wearing the same robes, yet mine were dirtier, and older. I pulled my hood down, and stared directly into her eyes. I could see absolute fear, the fear I see in my contracts' eyes.

"So, Valencia, the hunter becomes the hunted now.." I announced. "Wonder what poor Lucien would say?"

"Lucien knows you are the traitor. He'd come after you!" She challenged.

"I don't think he will." I paused. "After all, how much could you mean to him? If he ordered you to hunt me, and let you go unprotected.. Oh, he would not be happy with my killing you." I stated. She gasped again, and I took my chance, and kissed her forcefully, letting my tongue explore her mouth. Her free hand tried pushing me off of her, but to no avail. My teeth scraped her rosy lips, and I could taste her blood on my tongue. I bit her so hard, that she bled.. Ha! I pushed her back against a tree, and ground my hips against hers. I could take her, here in the woods. I pulled back to speak.

"Here in the wilds I find you, it's just too easy.." I said. "When you're dangling from the trees above, and your corpse left for the dogs, that is when I will hunt the rest of the Black Hand!" I taunted. "And your Lucien.." I continued. "Oh, and it's high time you know.."

"What?" she asked, innocently. I could see the pain in her eyes, her beautifu-, _stop it. _

"I killed your sister, what was her name? Adriel? And your beloved father as well! Ahh.. Cornelius! The blood, the adrenaline of causing them pain! I will enjoy killing you as well.." I lied. In order to enact revenge on Lucien, this one must die. I don't particularly hate Valencia, but I hate her significant other. The thought of them, of her making love to him for hours upon hours, is enough to make my blood boil. Tears now flowed freely down her cheeks, and she fell face down onto the ground. I could hear her muffled sobs, and I pulled her up from the ground, and stabbed her next to the heart. I wished I had never done that, now that I heard her painful scream. The birds had flown away from the sound, and now, I wish I was a bird. I fled the horrific scene, and hoped this beautiful woman did not have to suffer for much longer.

Taking lives was not beautiful, as most of the Dark Brotherhood suggests that it is. It makes me sad.

* * *

**VPOV**

He left me. He killed my family. And now, he's going to kill Lucien.. I failed Lucien. I failed my family.

Death is painless, peaceful.. I died trying to save my family though, so have I kept my honor?

I laid here for hours, I could see the sun rising out of the clouds, and I briefly smiled. I closed my eyes, and basked in the sun's warmth. The clouds covered the sun, soon enough, though. I felt arms wrap around my form, and didn't recognize the man who was carrying me. I was going to die anyways, so why did I care? I knew it wasn't Lucien, or Vicente, it could be Mathieu. I laid my head against the man's chest and lost total concious.

I awoke, feeling a cold rag on my forehead. My eyes fluttered open, and saw a gentleman in noblesmen clothes. _Janus Hassildor._

"How did you-?" I lost my voice, and was unable to speak.

"Shh." He cooed. His wife died earlier, years earlier. The whole town of Skingrad was upset, and he used his grief as an excuse to not come outside, so I heard. Count Janus was a good man, and now that I knew his secret, and his connection with Vicente, he was an even better man. I didn't want to fall asleep again, I wanted answers. I sat up, and held the wound by my heart for some time, before I let go, and felt I was in a comfortable enough position.

"Count Hassildor? Why were you in the woods?" I asked, my voice sounded puny and weak. I knew the answer to the question, he had been hunting, though he would try to lie about it.

"I was walking through the woods, just walking." He lied.

"Janus, I know you're a vampire. Your secret is safe with me, though." I reassured.

"I smelled your blood, and I immediately knew who you were when I did. When did you find out about my.. immortality?" He asked.

"We share a mutual friend, Janus." I answered.

"And, who is this mutual friend?" He wondered.

"Vicente Valtieri." I replied. He hesitated to answer for a moment, and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were crimson, and they looked as dense as Vicente's. I felt comfortable in Hassildor's prescence, since we have a mutual friend, but I don't fully trust him.

"Ah. So you are one of them?" He assumed. "An assassin?"

"Yes." I said.

"Your family was found dead, this morning." He informed.

"Ghee, thanks for reminding me." I sulked. "I'm sorry, Count Hassildor, for that comment was disrespectful. The man who tried to kill me was the one who murdered them, I was looking for him; hunting him. But he found me first." I apologized.

"It's quite alright, dear. You have a visitor also, he's very.. dark natured.."

"What color hair does he have?" I asked.

"Black. Brown eyes. Long black robe." He replied quickly. Oh no, Lucien came to lecture me.

"Will you tell him to come in? I know who he is." I requested. Janus nodded, and left the room. Shortly after, though, the door creaked open, to reveal a very stressed-looking Lucien. He looked at my state, and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Speaker. I failed you, I'm ready for any punishment you have for me." I confessed. He walked over to my bed, and kneeled beside me, and took my hand into his.

"You did not fail me, Valencia. If anyone has failed, it is I!" He yelled, and ran his hand over the wound next to my heart. "Look at what he did to you, Valencia. That never should've happened." I reached over to caress his right cheek, but he quickly grabbed my hand, and placed a light kiss on it.

"I was supposed to complete that contract, Speaker! This makes me look weak! And Bellemont is still alive!" I argued. "How did you find me anyways?" I questioned him.

"Ungolim." He told me. He took my face between his large hands, and placed a kiss on my forehead. Lucien could be so loving and caring, when he wanted to.

"You didn't have to come for me, Speaker. I would've healed, and killed him for you." I reasoned. I didn't want to sound weak, especially in front of Lucien. This was not only the love of my life, but my boss, also. To disappoint him, was not particularly good.

"You're so stubborn. My dear, we all make mistakes while on contracts. I, myself, made many mistakes in my younger days." He admitted.

"How old are you, love?" I asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice when he answered, because of my new pet name for him.

"32, old." He answered.

"You're not old, you're middle aged." He glared. If looks could kill, I'd be dead..

"Thank you, Silencer. That makes me feel older." He griped.

"Sorry, love." I winked, causing him to smile, a smile so beautiful and honest, it showed nearly all of his teeth. I had never seen him smile like that, and I would try to make him do that more often now. His teeth looked pearly white compared to his tan complexion. Women would die for that face, and so they did.

"I.. apologize for my childish actions the other day. You did not deserve the 'silent treatment', even though you are a Silencer." It was clear Lucien hated saying sorry, I wouldn't blame him. He was usually the one in charge, the one that didn't take shit from anybody.

"You're forgiven, Speaker. I need to tell you something, as well, too." I explained.

"And, what is that?" He questioned.

"I love you." I said. What would he say back? I guess I'll have to stick around to find out, even though I can't go anywhere anyways.

"I _adore _you." I know my family was murdered by Bellemont, and so forth, but Lucien was healing my wounds. The wounds inside, not on the outside.

"He could've killed me, Speaker."

"Yes, but he didn't. And for that, I am grateful. You see, I would do anything for you, but when you are dead, living is not one of them." I felt tears prick my eyes at his confession.

"I know now that this is no infatuation, 'tis love indeed, Lucien." I addressed him by his actual name, but he didn't take it as a sign of disrespect, but as a sign of affection.

"Are you just now finding that out, Valencia?" He joked.

"No, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you." I admitted, and he replied with one of his signature smirks.

"Then the feeling is mutual, my dear."

* * *

**A/N: Aww! How romantic, Lucien! I tried, really, to make Lucien not sound sappy or lovesick. It was difficult, though. I didn't want to make him sound harsh, but I also did not want to make him sound squishy. Instead, I went for "in love", but not obsessed and hopelessly romantic. As if you can't already tell, this is an alternative plot to the Dark Brotherhood questline. Which means less people will die, maybe. Please review, believe it or not, it means alot. (That rhymed btw). **


	15. Chapter 15: Roots

Lucien left me to let town healers tend to my wounds, but promised to come back later. He also told me that he came for me, because I had been gone for a week, which means I had been unconscious for almost 6 days. I'm lucky Count Hassildor found me, and I'm lucky he didn't drain me right there in the forest. You would think a vampire, like himself, would take advantage of a dying woman in the woods, but I guess he was just different.

Two healers entered, and one was an Altmer man, and the other was an Orsimer woman. They both looked tired, and looked to be rude, mainly the Orsimer woman, but so would I, if I had to heal civilians for a living. I knew a minor healing spell, but I was too weak to use it when Mathieu plunged his knife into the spot next to my heart.

My Speaker wasn't upset with me, so why was I still worrying about it? Oh, I know why. Because Bellemont killed my entire family! And he kissed me, and bit my lip so hard, that it actually bled.. That's embarrassing. What would the rest of my family say, Vicente especially? The other thought running through my mind, though, was Antoinetta. She was obsessed with our Speaker. I couldn't imagine what she would have to say about Lucien and I's relationship. He couldn't think we could keep this relationship between ourselves and Vicente, other people would find out sooner or later. I didn't want to keep us a secret, anyways. The others deserved to know that I'm unavailable, and in love with someone else.

The Altmer man relieved the blanket from my body, and placed his hands over my wounds. He chanted a healing spell, and a glowing light came from his hands, onto my gash. I had always wanted to learn advanced healing spells, but I never thought I would need them. I watched the gash scar over, and realized that the scar would be there forever. It wasn't huge, but it was noticeable. Good thing the only person that would ever see the wound was Lucien, and I doubt he would judge me for it. I think after I healed, and after all of this treachery dealing with Bellemont, I was ready to be.. intimate with him. I had no experience whatsoever, and yes, I was embarrassed and nervous. When the Altmer was finished, he slowly pulled the blanket over my body, and before I was even able to say my thanks, he left the room.

I rested my eyes for a few minutes, then opened them to find a calm, brown pair staring back.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" I asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it, my dear." He informed. I smiled, and felt the scar over my chest.

"This scar isn't massive, but it's noticeable.." I admitted.

"Who else will see it, besides myself?" He wondered. I blushed, and turned my head to the side to hide it from him. He was thinking the exact same thing as I was, which is.. strange. I turned my head towards him again to see a filthy smirk written all over his handsome face.

"You know, Mathieu bit my lip so hard that it bled, and so now I have a scar on my lip as well.." I thought out loud.

"That worm kissed you?" He asked. His smirk had faded, and morphed into a scowl.

"I wouldn't call it a kiss." I defended. So this is how overprotective he'll be?

"It matters not. His lips touched yours, your lips are mine, and no others!" He argued.

"You're ruining the moment, and I must speak to you about something other than this. Something a lot more important." I announced. I patted the side of the bed next to me, and he took his seat. His facial features relaxed from their scowl, and his breathing was more natural now.

"Yes, my dear. What is it?" He questioned.

"You know, we can't always keep this relationship between ourselves and Vicente forever. The others will suspect something is going on between us." I told him.

"We do not have to keep it between us. Why would it matter if the others knew anyways?" He wondered.

"Antoinetta." I answered.

"What about Antoinetta?" He asked.

"She's obsessed with you, Speaker. She'd be so upset with our relationship, she would avoid speaking with me. I would not give up us for anyone or anything, though. She'll just have to understand that we're in love, and nothing can change that." I explained. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye, and he leaned into my ear, and whispered.

"Good." He nibbled the shell of my ear, which made a light giggle escape my lips.

"You're so compassionate when you want to be, Speaker. I wish you were like this all the time." I announced.

"Compassionate?"

"Yes. Which leads me to another subject.." I said.

"Go on."

"When I'm healthy again, and this Bellemont mess is fixed, I figured well.. You and I-.. Could.." I stammered. "You know.."

"Become intimate?"

"Thank you for finishing my sentence for me, Speaker. But, this conversation has taken an awkward turn.." I proceeded.

"Surely you should not be embarrassed.." He interrupted.

"Okay, okay, Lucien, I'm a virgin. I am embarrassed." I admitted. He chuckled darkly, and pulled me closer to him. "Did you know Count Hassildor knows about our.. way of life?" I asked him.

"Yes, I would imagine that. Janus and Valtieri are very.. old friends." He answered.

"When will I be able to leave this damnable city, Speaker? I am bored here, not trying to complain, though. But I'm ready to go.. I need to complete that contract.." I told him. I needed to complete the contract, dangerous it is, though. I could be walking into a death trap, and I wouldn't even know it.

"You may leave when I see fit, I advise you to rest a while, Silencer. Oh, you won't be going on that contract alone. I will be coming with you, my dear." I felt safe now, especially if Lucien was going to go on this contract with me. It makes me feel even weaker though, and weakness is not a good quality to have in our line of work.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Maybe." That was enough for me. I closed my eyes, and laid my head against his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

**A Week Later.. **

I was safely and successfully moved to Fort Farragut with Lucien at my side the entire time. The gash on my chest had fully healed, and was now nothing but a scar. I thought it would've been noticeable, but it had faded quickly. The scar would always be a painful reminder, though, of the traitor of the Dark Brotherhood. Lucien tried to fake calmness, though I could see the lividness in his usually calm eyes. I imagined what our children would look like, if we ever had any. I could see a little girl with brown eyes, and black hair, looking exactly like her father. Though, I could also see a handsome boy, with silver, piercing eyes, and chocolate-brown hair.

Would Lucien want children? Probably not, though I was too afraid to ask. I could see him as a loving father, though. One who would teach his children how to kill at the age of 5, and have their own shrouded armor at the age of 10. The thought of giving birth to a child; that's what scared me. The pain would be so intense, yet worth it. Lucien turned his gaze towards me, and it was obvious he could see how deep in thought I was.

"Of what are you thinking about, my dear?" He questioned.

_"Well I was just thinking about how absolutely lovely our children would look, Lucien." _I wanted to say. "Life." I lied.

"You're lying, my dear. And believe me, I don't like being lied to, so, speak." He ordered.

"Isn't the speaking up to you, Speaker?" I joked. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Proceed."

"Bringing children into this world, I was merely pondering on how my mother bore my sisters and I." I answered.

"So, naturally, you think of all the negative sides of child birth." It wasn't a question, though I answered it.

"No. I can imagine what my children would look like, Speaker. I can see the dark hair, I just can not bring myself to imagine the color of their eyes, yet." I admitted. The darker traits of the parents are stronger than the lighter ones, so if I were to bore a child, and Lucien being the father, they would naturally have darker features.

"I'll give you a hint.." He paused. "Brown eyes, brown hair.."

"You forgot the winning complexion.." I added. "I just hope my babe doesn't have my complexion. One look of me, and you'd think I was ill."

"Which makes me question your heritage, Silencer. I have looked over your traits, and noted your features are mostly Breton. But I see Nordic in there, hence the paleness. I do not see any signs of Imperial in you, which is very rare indeed, seeing that you bare a Imperial surname."

"I am a noble, though I can not see how I have mixed heritage. It would be _taboo _to have mixed heritage, as are the thoughts of my people. I have never known my mother, she died at childbirth, though I was told by a few others that I looked much like her. She had pale skin, I'm guessing. Nordic traits..? Her maiden name was Blom." I wondered.

"Yes, that is a Nordic name. Blom is very Northern Nordic, meaning your mother's ancestry most likely is traced near Windhelm, or Winterhold. There is few who can survive that weather, even fewer would dare to try. Yet, the Nords live there peacefully, and without complaint. As is there culture." He stated.

"You know much of Skyrim, Speaker. How?" I asked.

"I journeyed through Skyrim in my youth. I know much of the land, my dear." He replied.

"Were you born in Skyrim, or were you just a journeyman?" I questioned.

"I was born here, in Cyrodiil. Into the Dark Brotherhood. As you know, the Black Hand spreads throughout the entirety of Tamriel. I visited the sanctuaries of Skyrim often, the cold reminded me of the Void..." He trailed off.

"You enjoy the cold?"

"Yes, Silencer, I do." He admitted.

"As do I. Though I prefer the warmth of Springtime. You know, you remind of the Spring, you are cold and hot. Beautiful, and deadly." I complimented.

"What a wonderful comparison. If I must say so myself, you could be a poet!" He declared. I embraced him, and took one gloved hand into my own. I pulled back from the embrace, when I had a burning question seep through my mind.

"Lachance is a Breton name, you know that right?" To which he nodded. "You know, Lachance means 'the luck' in Ancient Breton language?" I asked him. He chuckled, a deep and rich sound rumbling through his wide chest.

"Very suitable surname for myself, I believe. There is always something new I find out about myself everyday.."

* * *

**A/N: Did you know Lachance means "the luck" in French? I had no idea it meant that, until I was skimming through LuLa's page on Elder Scrolls Wiki. I was surprised, because that would mean his full name was "Lucien the Luck" or "Lucien the lucky", if you want. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's mostly chatting. I was actually quite tired of all the conflicting emotions, and doing romance in every corner. And then the idea came to me, that they need to know more about each other before they become lovesick. I thought one chapter of just chatting would be okay, but I think the next chapter, Mathieu will finally die. It was kind of awkward making LuLa and Vale talk about "intimacy", and I was giggling like a tween the whole time while I was writing it. **


	16. Chapter 16: Taking Council

**A/N:**** You do not have to read this, but I suggest that you do, if you want to learn about later chapters. Okay, so, I have thought this through, and it took me a while to realize the problem in this story. I have been getting PM's lately asking about the alternative Dark Brotherhood plotline. Yes, this is an alternative plotline, and I'm not going to kill off anymore DB members, hopefully. I do realize now, that there is not enough backstory for Vale's life. So, I'm thinking that in the next chapter, or soon, I'll write more about her family and where she is from. Reviews mean a lot to me, but if you have any complaints, or criticizing, I would rather be PM'd about it, so I can reply to it. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I believe I'm healed and ready to send Bellemont's soul to the Void." I told Lucien.

"My dear, I have known you for almost two months now. Your devotion to this family has grown, and so have you. You no longer fear death, and you no longer feel remorse for the lives you have taken. As your Speaker, I am very proud of you. As your lover, I am even prouder." He complimented. I felt selfish admitting that he was right; though, I know for a fact I have become a skilled assassin.

"Thank you, Speaker." I said, as I pecked his cheek. Sometimes, it is difficult to realize that Lucien is 11 years older than me. Lucien looks like he would be much younger, but he acts much older. Rarely does he use his sense of humor, though I believe he has his own sense of humor. In my opinion, he has a dark sense of humor, and laughs at hurtful or offensive things. For example, if he laughs at something, most others around him do not. He would laugh at a beggar on the street, or death. Most would not laugh at either.

I had no thought as to where Mathieu was, but if I could guess, I would say in the wilds somewhere. I wonder why it matters so much to the Black Hand to catch this traitor, it is not as if he could do anymore harm to the Dark Brotherhood than he already has. Though, I would not dare to voice my opinion to the others. Lucien had instructed me that we were to meet the Black Hand at Alval Uvani's house in Leyawiin. I had heard the name Alval Uvani before joining the Dark Brotherhood, and was told he traveled Cyrodiil to do "business". Now, I know what kind of "business", he was doing. Upon looking at the hostile Dunmer, you would have never thought him to be a Speaker.

"You do mean that we will be traveling to Leyawiin to discuss the traitor? I must voice my opinion, love. We should meet them in the Imperial City, it would be a shorter travel for all of us, would it not?" I questioned.

"Adamus Phillida is frequently seen in the Imperial City, we could not risk any member being locked up in prison." Lucien stated.

"How could he know we were members of the Dark Brotherhood? He could just take us for mages, considering we are wearing robes." I argued.

"Silencer, there is a reason I use a Chameleon spell when I enter and exit cities. It is the same for most of the members of the Dark Brotherhood. Ungolim and Alval are not usually suspected for being an assassin, for they wear commoner's clothes when venturing. Most think Ungolim to be.. strange, for he speaks to the 'Lucky Old Lady'. This is good, for it is better to be known as strange, than an assassin. I, myself, am known as an assassin throughout counites in Cyrodiil. I have never been captured, and thrown in prison, but I have been fined, in my younger days." He admitted.

"You know, I have heard that since there are holds in Skyrim, you can have bounty in one hold, yet no bounty in the others." I spoke.

"Ah, yes, Skyrim. It is their way of solving crimes. There is Jarls, not Counts or Countesses. Jarls are similar to Kings, they rule their own hold seperately, without any helps from other holds. So, one could have bounty in say, Markarth, yet have no bounty in Whiterun. Particularly good place to live, if you are a thief." He informed.

"So, if we are going to Leyawiin, we should go now. Wouldn't want to keep Sithis waiting. I wonder if Sithis likes waiting, do you think he does?" I asked. His eyes hardened at my question.

"No, I do not think our Dread Father wishes to wait for a soul to be sent to the Void. So, I agree, we must go to Leyawiin, and meet with the Black Hand. Do not joke about Sithis, my dear. You would regret the consequences of that.." He said, as we exited Fort Farragut, to once again find ourselves on the road.

"Will we be taking Shadowmere?" I wondered, to which Lucien shook his head.

"No, no. We shall not want to gain attention from guards, as I still remember that you have a bounty for killing Faelian?" Oh right, Faelian.

"Understood, Speaker." We walked in silence through the forest for hours, without making too many stops. What scared me, however, was the fact that we didn't have any supplies. Lucien seemed neither to care, nor notice this, so I would not open my mouth and voice my opinion about it. Lucien may be the love of my life, but he's also my Speaker, and I, his Silencer. When it comes to Speaker/Silencer, it is just business. I knew that the Dark Brotherhood would most likely come first before anything, in Lucien's life. It's what he lives for, it's what he does, and it's what he grew into. In my opinion, I think it would be tough, growing up as an assassin. It is probably because I had never seen any children within the reclusive, assassin guild.

"I am parched, dearest Speaker." I complained.

"There is a lake a couple of miles from here, my dear. You may drink when we arrive there." He assured.

"You seem able to navigate through, just about anywhere. Why is that, love?" I asked. Of course, it was no secret that the Dark Brotherhood is all-knowing, but it was almost strange that Lucien knew the roads of Cyrodiil like he knew the back of his hand.

"It is simply habit, my dear. Once you become my age, you will be wiser, and know the land better. I would not expect differently from a noble, like yourself. Many of your kind do not travel often." He told me. I couldn't argue with him, it was true. Though, it was an insult, and a fact at the same time.

"I remember going to the Imperial City much, when I was younger. My father, his wife, and my sisters and I would travel to different districts. Usually, we would purchase silks and fabrics, apparel, mainly. Cecilia, my sister, had the men at her beck and call. She was very fair, her hair was golden, and her eyes were a blue that the sky would grow green with jealousy for. She was older than myself, as I was always the middle child. I prefered the the color, amethyst, when purchasing silk gowns. Adriel prefered green, usually. Cecilia would always make her preference a blue gown, that would compliment her eyes. Alas, she perished when I was a tween." I felt tears pricking at my eyes at the thought of my family, and I knew I could not push the thoughts away. Lucien noticed this, of course. The tears fell, and so did I.

I landed on my knees in the middle of the road, with my Speaker holding me. "Shh, they do not carry the weights they had in life, now." He tried to calm me, but it just wasn't working. Then I realized, I had never met Lucien's parents either. They must've died as well, and now I know that it is selfish to grieve of something that has happened to me, when worse has happened to others.

"I should not have b-brought them up!" I managed to yell in between sobs.

"We must carry on, Silencer. We should not keep the Black Hand waiting." He instructed. I dried the tears away from my eyes with my armor, and brought myself up off the ground. When I was no longer sobbing, I finally spoke.

"I am sorry, Speaker. I should not carry the weight of the dead on my shoulders." I apoligized.

"My dear, you need not apoligize. There will be a time to grieve, but, until we kill Mathieu, there will not." He declared.

"What was your family like?" I asked him. His eyes were full of sorrow, but he answered nonetheless.

"I had two sisters, my father died of an illness, and my mother died shortly after, with the cause of her death being grief."

"What were your sisters like?" It was very funny, seeing him having two sisters, and him, being the only man in the 'litter'.

"They still live, but not as assassins. Nay, they chose the life of a person who does good deeds." He paused, and in the corner of my eye, I could see an angry Lachance. "Lucinda, is a healer in the city of Anvil. Lucilla, is a member of the Mage's Guild in Anvil. They live together." He informed. It was nice, walking, and talking, with Lucien.

"What do they look like?" I asked.

"All three of us look the same. We have darker features than most. Lucinda's eyes are lighter than Lucilla and myself's though. Probably from that Sithis-damned magic she uses!" He griped.

"You should be happy for them, Speaker. If they have your features, I'm sure they have both men and women within their grasp." He chuckled at my comment, and the air took on a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Leyawiin**

"Lucien, and your Silencer, Valencia. It is high time you have arrived. Come, we must discuss the traitor within Alval's house." A High Elf woman greeted. She turned, with her back towards us, and lead us to Alval's house.

"Who is she?" I muttered to Lucien, low enough, so only he could hear.

"Arquen. You will call her Speaker, while we are here." He ordered.

Inside the house, which wasn't cozy itself, was the other members of the Black Hand. The first I noticed was a Wood Elf, Ungolim, probably. I most likely looked like an idiot, mainly because I was being silent, and staring at every member. My profession was being silent. After all, I am a Silencer. We all took our seats at a long table. I sat next to Lucien, and Ungolim took his seat at the head of the table. I was nervous, yes, and I believe that it showed slightly. I had not a clue who I was sitting with, I knew Alval, yes, but I had never spoken with the Dunmer.

"As you all know, there is a traitor within our ranks. We have hunted this traitor for many weeks now. Lucien's Silencer, Valencia, revealed his name. You all know him by the name of Mathieu Bellemont. This makes Valencia a very valuable asset to this meeting, for she is the only member of this family to come in contact with Bellemont, and survive." The Listener spoke. Ungolim was tall, and had a very youthful face. He did not look like an assassin.

"If I must say, he is a force to be reckoned with." I interrupted. All eyes went to me, uh-oh. "The man was like a whirlwind. His actions were swift, it would've been funny really, if he had not been trying to kill me." I added. To my surprise, the others were not upset by my interruption.

"You were lucky to escape with your life, sister." Arquen sympathized. "Do not be ashamed of one mistake, I can guarantee we have all made ours. Even the Listener, himself, has."

"Will you cut it out, Arquen?" Ungolim asked, joking. I always thought the Black Hand was the most serious group within Tamriel, but they are mortal beings with souls, as well.

"Of course, Listener." She replied, sarcastically. I chuckled lightly, light enough for the others to join as well.

"Quiet now. We must discuss our plans, brothers and sisters. This mission will require our stealthiest, and the most skilled. A tracker would be necessary for our quest, as well. Khajiits have hightened senses and can detect even the lightest scents and sounds. J'Ghasta, I will be sending you, and Lucien Lachance." He instructed. I felt my heartbeat quicken at the thought of my Lucien being hurt by Mathieu. I could not object or disobey the Listener's orders, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Why not send J'Ghasta and Valencia? Surely you would rather risk the death of a Silencer?" An Imperial man asked. Lucien looked furious at the Imperial's choice of words, and spoke.

"You would not say such a thing, Belisarius. We are all family, here. I would advise you to speak better of my Silencer in the future." Lucien threatened.

"Oh, a love triangle, have we? Love does not exist for our line of work." The other Imperial argued.

"Will you shut up?" I asked. He turned to me, and narrowed his eyes.

"Be glad that you have the Five Tenets to back you up, _sister._" I don't like this man, but, I must respect him.

"Moving on!" Ungolim announced. "J'Ghasta and Lachance will be going on this mission. Let us hope they send our treacherous brother to the Void!"

"Yes, quite, Listener. Bellemont is dangerous though.. He has a whip, and I'm sure he has many other things." I said, as I pointed to the scar on my cheek, where Mathieu had caused a thin whip mark. "I would be surprised if the man doesn't have rope darts." I added.

"Then we must outsmart the fool." Ungolim argued.

* * *

**A/N: ****I would also like to add that Vale's accent is slightly French. I did this, because she is mostly Breton. And, Breton culture and names in-game, are very French-inspired. **


	17. Chapter 17: Antoinetta's Reaction

"Speaker, you never allowed me to braid your hair, may I do so now, before you hunt for Bellemont?" I asked.

"Just this time, my dear. I never even let my mother play with my hair, so, this is a treat." He griped.

"Turn around, love." I ordered him. He turned his back to me, and I freed his hair from his leather strap, and began brushing my fingers through his dark mane. "You have beautiful hair." I complimented him.

"Thank you, my dear." I separated his hair into three large strands, and began braiding. His hair was almost as thick as mine, which is definitely saying something. The longest strands reached to his lower back, and the shortest reached to the mid-section. When I was finally finished braiding, I tied it with the same leather strap.

"I am done, love." I told him. He turned around, and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled quietly, before he started peppering kisses around my face and neck. "We must take our leave, before Uvani boots us." I managed to say between kisses.

"You are right." He pulled away, and buried his face into my neck.

"I'm coming with you." I declared.

"No, that is an order. J'Ghasta and myself are being ordered by Ungolim, the Listener, to hunt down Mathieu. You may not interfere. Sometimes, I think you forget that I have superiors I must listen to as well." He informed.

"Leave your braid in, for good luck. Though your last name is lucky enough."

"Ah. Yes, I must admit I forgot the meaning of my surname. Ancient Breton, is it?" He questioned.

"Indeed. It is beautiful." I admitted.

"In the near future, you will bear it as yours, as well." He explained. I felt a blush appearing on my cheeks, and realized that, at least he can't see it. My grin turned into a large smile, and I started looking at different decorations within the room. "Valencia Lachance.." He continued.

"Oh, stop it, love. You're making me blush.." I confessed.

"I can make you blush even more, if you wish.."

* * *

**Sanctuary**

It had been almost two weeks since Vicente had seen Valencia, and he had started worrying if she would ever return. The other family members assured him that she was probably out, doing her own thing. But, the vampire knew better than to believe she would join any type of legal guild. The woman had a bounty across Cyrodiil, for the death of Faelian.

"You may enter if you wish, Antoinetta." The vampire invited.

"Thank you, Vicente. I have grown to no longer fear you as a vampire, but I have a more pressing cause to come to you about." Said Antoinetta.

"..."

"I believe our sister is either missing or dead." She admitted.

"If Valencia was dead, we would know it. Lucien would be distraught, and reveal her fate to the rest of the sanctuary." He reasoned.

"Wait. _Lucien _would be distraught? Is there something you are hiding, Vicente?" She interrogated.

"I will not lie to you, young Antoinetta. They are in love, and happy. I know your infatuation with our Speaker does not allow you to be.. joyful about this news. Take it well, Antoinetta, and do not take out your anger on Valencia." He ordered.

"But she knew.. She knew I was infatuated with our Speaker. How could she do such a thing!" Antoinetta practically yelled.

"Calm yourself, Antoinetta! This is but one misfortune for you. Do not suffer over rejection or loss, you will find your love, in due time." A majority of family members visited Vicente when they needed counseling. Why not? For he has lived for over 300 years, and has known and seen much.

"I love Valencia, as a sister. But, I must express that I am not happy about her decisions." She confessed.

"I only ask for you to respect your sister, then. Do not bring it up in her presence. Do not confront her." He stated.

"Yes, sir. Do you have any available contracts?" Antoinetta wondered.

"Not at the moment, no. But sister, if you have any time on your hands, I can help you train." Vicente offered.

"I was actually thinking of baking, with my new spare time. Do you have any suggestions of what I should cook for dinner tonight?" The vampire thought about offering to cook for her, as the blonde could not cook. Instead, he decided he did not want to cook tonight. Vicente was going to get revenge on Teinnava for pranking him, and this would be the way he was going to do it.

"Cook soup. Make sure to put a lot of Dragon's Tongue in the soup, this is Teinnava's favorite ingredient. He cannot control himself around it, I assure you, he will love it." Vicente lied. Teinnava actually hated Dragon's Tongue, and would do anything to ignore it.

"Are you sure? I thought Teinnava hated Dragon's Tongue!" Antoinetta exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know! I hope you enjoyed this fluff, though. **


	18. Chapter 18: Ready?

After the meeting had settled, and the Black Hand had departed from Uvani's house, I decided to visit the sanctuary once more. Lucien and J'Ghasta would hunt for Mathieu for at the most, three weeks. We had no leads or traces of where he was, or what his goal was. Inside the sanctuary, was total darkness and silence.

I was accustomed to the darkness at nighttime, but tonight, you could hear nothing in the sanctuary. I cursed my human eyesight for not being able to see in the dark, and conjured a mage's light. The light floated above me, and I could now make out every detail of the Main Hall. I could not see behind me, but I could hear..

"Valencia. I had began to worry." Vicente exclaimed from behind me. I screamed like a small child, and I was now panting from the sudden jump scare.

"For the love of all that is holy and good! Why must you sneak up behind me, Vicente?" I asked the vampire.

"A thousand pardons, sister. You look like you need a bath. Where have you been?" He apologized.

"Lead me to your chambers, and I will explain to you the story.." I responded.

"Very well. Take my hand, your mage light is about to wane." I took his hand, and he lead me through the darkness. Vicente's chambers were lit with candles all around, and I took my usual seat across from him.

"I was assigned to hunt and kill Bellemont. He stabbed me here." I said, pulling back my robe to reveal my scar. "After he ambushed me in the forests outside of Chorrol and Skingrad, Janus found me bleeding, almost dead. I am very lucky he did not drain me then. I was in a coma for one week after he had brought me to Skingrad. Ungolim instructed Lucien that I was in Skingrad, healing, and Lucien came to check my status. He and J'Ghasta are hunting for Mathieu as we speak. Since J'Ghasta is a Khajiit, he has hightened senses, though I think you would've been a better tracker. Oh, and Bellemont murdered my Father and sister, Adriel." I explained.

"I must express that I am truly sorry for your loss, and for your injury. It is very difficult, seeing your family die." He sympathized.

"Thank you, I hoped you would understand. I knew that you would, honestly, you are immortal, after all." He leaned forward, and took my hand in his.

"Yes, truly. To cheer you up, I told Antoinetta to cook a stew with Dragon's Tongue, Teinnava _loved _it." He informed.

"I'm sure, brother! Did he actually eat it, or did he tell her that Dragon's Tongue is his least favorite cooking ingredient?" I asked. Was Antoinetta really dumb enough to believe Teinnava liked Dragon's Tongue? He had expressed his dislike at the Dining Table many times before.

"No, no, Teinnava ate the stew, to be kind to Antoinetta. Though, if looks could kill, I'd be dead.." He told me. I laughed, and he joined in with me.

"What did poor Teinnava ever do to you, Vampire?" I questioned. He glared at me for my use of the word 'vampire', and spoke.

"Our brother has pranked me many times, this was one time I could get back at him."

"Oh. Well, I thought Teinnava was quiet, and didn't talk much. More like an outcast, mostly." I assumed.

"No, sister. He is not quiet, M'raaj-Dar and myself are the outcasts. Except he is an outcast by choice, I am not. Though, I prefer the peace and silence." He said.

"You're not an outcast to me, Vicente. You're one of the most important people in my life, and I thought many brothers and sisters visited you for adivce?" You could ask the vampire virtually anything about life, and he would have an answer.

"Advice. It makes me.. happy that I am that important to you, sister. I have lost many who are dear to me, you and some of the members of this sanctuary take their place."

"Best friends forever..." I joked.

"Yes, quite. I am afraid I must go hunting, dear sister. I will be here in the morning."

"Where are you going hunting?" I wondered.

"A village near Cheydinhal." He answered.

"Oh." I spoke.

"Goodbye, sister." He pecked me on my forehead, and left his chambers. When he closed the double doors behind him, I laid my head back onto the chair, and closed my eyes. It was only a matter of time before sleep claimed me.

* * *

"Valencia." Was the first thing I heard. I slowly opened my eyes, and inwardly cursed myself for falling asleep in Vicente's quarters. This was both embarrassing and immature. Though, I quickly found my voice.

"I'm so... sorry... about falling.. asleep in your quarters..." I said groggily.

"Your neck must be in pain for falling asleep in that position." Vicente assumed.

"Yeah..." I replied. He lifted me from the chair, and carried me to my bed. "You came back from hunting early.." I spoke.

"Indeed." He responded.

Next thing I knew, I was laying in my bed, in the women's quarters. He folded my sheets back, and tucked me in. Now that I think about it, my neck is cramping. I rested my head on my pillow, but I could not fall back to sleep. I hummed quietly, and annoyingly, just to annoy Antoinetta.

"Sister, I must ask you to please stop humming!" She complained.

"Nope." I said, grinning like a maniac.

"I'll tackle you if you don't." She threatened.

"No you won't."

"You're right, I'm too tired.." She yawned, and I continued my obnoxious humming. I could tell she was rolling her eyes, even though she was not facing me. Since I had nothing to do, I climbed out of bed, and headed towards Ocheeva's quarters. I knew Ocheeva least of all from my family members. Vicente usually slept in the morning, but Ocheeva was always awake at this time, since she has to perform her duties.

Sometimes, though, I believe Ocheeva found me emotional and annoying. She has assured me that she doesn't, but I'm not quite sure if I believe her.. I knocked on her door, and she opened them, a sign that she wasn't busy.

"Ocheeva, I just wanted to speak with you. I think, you're the family member I know least about." I informed.

"Come in, sit." She ordered. I took a seat across from her, and she handed me a slice of bread.

"Thanks." She nodded, and I nibbled on my bread. "So. Did you hear how Antoinetta served that soup to Teinnava?" I asked, earning a chuckle from the Argonian woman.

"Sister, I was there! It was hilarious, truly. If only you had been there. Which makes me wonder.. Where were you?" She interrogated.

"I was stabbed, and I was healed in Skingrad. My family was murdered as well." I explained. Technically, not a single soul within the sanctuary was to know that Bellemont was the traitor, and that I was sent to hunt him. Vicente only knows, because he would not allow me to lie, even if it was to cover a lie ordered by the Black Hand.

"I am sorry to hear that. Words can not express how happy I am to see you here." I could hear a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but other than that, she was being completely honest.

"Thank you. So, where are you from, Ocheeva?" I questioned, and she laughed.

"Is that your main purpose for coming here? To interrogate me?" She joked.

"Well, no. I just want to know you better." I told her.

"I am from Black Marsh, or Argonia. My brother and I are Shadowscales, or Argonians born under the sign of the Shadow. We are trained to be assassins, from when we are hatchlings, to when we are ready to become assassins." She explained.

"I've never seen you kill, but from what I hear, about you training, that you're probably a successful assassin. Your brother, as well." As I was talking to her, I felt a strange pang hit my heart. I was worrying again.. About Lucien..

"Lucien is like a father to my brother and I, as is Vicente." WHY did she have to say hisname?

"I must excuse myself, Ocheeva, I am sorry. I need fresh air." I lied.

* * *

I walked through the forests of Cheydinhal, enjoying the fresh, springtime air. I picked a nightshade on the way, and settled it in my hair, beside my ear. I found a perfect meadow, that had the greenest, and purest grass. The meadow was decorated with Freesias, Petunias, small Lilac bushes, and Tulips. I found a nice spot within the middle of meadow, and plopped down, onto the soft grass.

My bottom was a bit wet from the morning dew, but it didn't bother me. For several minutes, I listened to the songbirds singing. I could tell which songbird species were singing, just by listening. Bluejay, Cardinal, Robin, and Dove. My favorite songbird was a Dove, they made a peaceful, and calm sound. Usually, you would hear them at midday or sunset. Only on rare occasions, would you hear a Dove in the morning.

"I sang of leaves,

Of leaves of gold

And leaves of gold there grew,

Of wind I sang,

A wind there came

And in the branches blew.." (**A/N: BELONGS TO J.R.R TOLKIEN!) **

I sang an old Elven lullaby to myself, and slowly drifted away. I reminded myself not to fall asleep, for I was in the middle of a forest, well, meadow, really. I picked my feet up off the ground, and began to walk towards Fort Farragut. I didn't expect Lucien to be there, but I found Shadowmere.

"Is he in?" I asked the horse, half-expecting an answer. Instead, I got a neigh, and I shrugged my shoulders, and entered the private sanctuary.

"Silencer." His voice said.

"Speaker, I see that you have eliminated Mathieu." I assumed.

"Yes. Do you know where he was, this whole time?" He asked.

"No.." I answered.

"He hid in Fort Farragut, and that is where we cut him down. J'Ghasta and I threw his body to the rats outside of this Fort." He informed. I was glad Mathieu was killed, for he killed all of what was left of my family!

"Congragulations, love. I don't like asking for things.. But, I need to stay here. It's too.. silent in the sanctuary. I love silence; though, this is.. awkward silence." I explained.

"I would not complain if you stayed, my dear. In fact, I'd do quite the opposite.." He flirted.

"Now, now Speaker. You can't be ready for that..!" I exclaimed.

"I wasn't talking about _that.. _But, if you wish for _that, _I think I can oblige.." The man was charming, I'll give him that.

"Uhh.."

"Follow me, my dear.."

* * *

**A/N: OOH CLIFFHANGER. By the way, the poem I used belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, it is not mine. **


	19. Chapter 19: Another Virtue Lost

**A/N: It's probably going to be short, but I'll make up for it later.. I already have plans for later chapters.. Oh, and the poem last chapter that J.R.R Tolkien wrote, is called Galadriel's Song of Eldamar, I Sang of Leaves. This chapter is mostly fluff, and chatting. I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless, though! **

* * *

I awoke wrapped in a crimson sheet, and could see Lucien laying beside me, still asleep. The events from earlier suddenly came to my mind, and I felt an ache between my thighs. I lifted the sheet off of my exposed body, and tried to climb out of bed. I remembered that it was nighttime, since I arrived here in the early morning.

Even my legs were sore, and all I wanted was a hot bath. I didn't want to wake Lucien up, so I quietly tip-toed myself over to the tub. Soon, the tub was filled with steaming, hot water, and I placed one foot after the other, into the large tub. The heat calmed, and settled my nerves. I slowly washed my hair that was now at least two inches below my waist, and now felt more refreshed.

I held a damp cloth in my hands and started to wash my arms, legs, and feet. When the water started to cool off, I hopped out of the tub, and found a pair of Lucien's robes. This particular set of robes was larger than the others, for reasons that I do not know. I felt guilty that I lied to Ocheeva, and said I was going to be gone for only a short while, and instead, was gone for several hours. I would only stay until Lucien awoke, which was probably not long at all, since he is a very light sleeper. It would be rude to wake him up from his peaceful slumber, but I had to do it, or he would've overslept.

"Lucien, love, wake up." I told him. His eyes flew open, and in a matter of seconds, he was out of the silky, crimson sheets of his bed. He quickly adorned a robe, and pulled me into an embrace.

"I had an amazing time, my dear." He told me.

"As did I, love." I spoke. He pulled back from me, and took a seat at his desk to look at all of his new paperwork.

"Do you know how long I'd been waiting for you? He asked me. I didn't know how to answer the question, for he is the first man I've been with.

"A long time?" I guessed.

"Since I first laid eyes on you, Valencia." He announced.

"You're such a dear, Lucien. Oh, if only you knew how much I love you so." I teased.

"The feeling is mutual, my dear." He assured.

"Love, can you cut a few inches off of my hair? It's getting really long,and it needs to be trimmed." I only wanted my hair to be a couple of inches above my waist, out of the way.

"How much do you want cut?" He asked.

"Here." I pointed towards where my bellybutton was. He pulled out a pair of scissors from his desk, and walked over to where I was standing.

"Sit, at the desk." He ordered. I took a seat in his chair, and he began to cut off a few inches of my hair. I was silent the whole time while he was trimming, and I kept myself occupied by looking at different decorations and flaws in the cieling and wall.

"Done." He said. I put my hair over my shoulders, and saw that it was the exact length I wanted it.

"It's very appreciated, love." I thanked him.

"I do not understand why you would want to cut your hair, it is too beautiful." He complimented.

"Thank you, Lucien. So, who do I accept contracts from now?" I questioned. It had been a while since I accepted a contract, and I was ready to kill again.

"You accept contracts from me, for you are my Silencer, and I, your Speaker." He addressed. I forgot that he was the one who gave me contracts, and Ocheeva no longer assigned contracts to me.

"Do you have any?" I asked.

"Not at the moment. If you ask in a week from now, I will certainly have Dead Drop Orders for you." He replied.

"What's a dead drop?" I wondered.

"When you accept contracts from me, I do not assign you face-to-face, but I write a Dead Drop, and I hide it in a location, where none would find it. You go to this location, and you read your Dead Drop Orders. It explains the target, and the location of the target. It is a very useful way of communicating for Speakers and Silencers alike." He explained.

"I understand. So, what happens now, Speaker?" I believe that it is now business between Lucien and I, and I need to address him as 'Speaker'.

"What do you usually do in your spare time?" He asked.

"Read, write, walk, pace, talk to Vicente, or rest." I answered. I could see a hint of jealousy in his eyes when I mentioned Vicente, but it could've just been my imagination.

"Then I suggest you return to the sanctuary. I will be there in four days for inspection, I hope that you are there when I visit, my dear." He spoke.

"Then return to the sanctuary, I shall, Speaker. Is there anything you need delivered to Ocheeva?" I offered.

"No. And, Valencia, ride Shadowmere to Cheydinhal. I would like for you to borrow her." I nodded in thanks, and exited the private sanctuary. The sky was just now turning dark, and I turned to face Shadowmere.

"You're going to be my ride to Cheydinhal." I declared. The horse nodded her head, and neighed. I approached her, and climbed up, onto her back. She was the fastest steed in all of Cyrodiil, and it only took us 15 minutes to arrive at the gates of Cheydinhal. The guards seemed to no longer care about the assassination of Faelian, and now, ignored me.

I walked through the gates of the city, and took the normal walk to the well enterance. Inside, was the familiar darkness that their is at nighttime. Though, Gogron and Teinnava were still awake. Gogron was still upset about the death of Telaendril, but Teinnava showed no sign of grief or sadness. Though, I wouldn't know, because it was terribly difficult to read an Argonian's facial expressions if you are human, like myself.

"Welcome, sister! We had began to worry if you'd never return!" Gogron exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, brother. I was delayed.." I lied. There was moments where I was a good liar, and then, there were moments when I was a bad one. At the moment, my lie would be very believable.

"Well, I am glad that you have returned in one piece!" He expressed.

"Mind if I join you two?" I asked them. They both shook their heads in response.

"Please, join us, dear sister." Teinnava invited. It was easy to feel comfortable around Teinnava, since he was very considerate of those around him. Sadly, though, he was one of the members of this sanctuary that I knew not much about, which is the similar case with his sister, Ocheeva.

I sat next to Teinnava, and began to reflect on the events earlier this morning, and the events earlier tonight. I had never taken a lover, and Lucien was my first. It made me feel special, especially because it made me feel _loved. _I did worry, however, about the consequences of sex. What could happen, is little baby Luciens crawling around. The thought was comforting and warming, but it was still a consequence, nonetheless. The least I could do was hope that I was not with child..


	20. Chapter 20: Confrontation

Vicente sat, unmoving, in his chambers. He knew where Valencia had been, and he knew what she had done. Another of her virtues, was lost; a virtue that should not be taken lightly. He could smell it on her, and he could smell Lucien on her. Vicente was very overprotective of Valencia, for she reminded him of a daughter that he could never have.

"Enter, M'raaj-Dar." Vicente ordered, he could smell the Khajiit assassin outside of his chamber's doors. M'raaj-Dar entered, and stood directly beside Vicente.

"Can you smell it too?" M'raaj-Dar asked.

"Yes, I can smell it. 'Tis not our business to dwell within their private life, I'm afraid." The vampire replied.

"I cannot help but wonder though, have they been courting for awhile?" The Khajiit questioned.

"Unfortunately, I do not know. Do not confront our dear sister with this, it is her burden to bear, not ours. I care deeply for Valencia as a family member, but I must say I am quite disappointed." Vicente spoke.

"I do not care much for gossip, brother. You know that.." M'raaj-Dar informed.

"You are free to leave, brother. We will discuss this later. Summon Valencia to my quarters. I must speak with her." Vicente ordered.

"As you wish."

Valencia appeared in Vicente's quarters a few minutes after, with a confused expression on her fair face. Vicente gestured for her to sit across from him, and she did so, without question.

"I am disappointed that you lied to Ocheeva and told her you would stay out for only a small while. And, I can smell it. You have lost your most precious virtue, Valencia. I must express that I am most displeased." Vicente scolded. The brunette did not know how to respond to such a scold, so she hesitated to answer the vampire.

"Vicente, I must apologize. My goal was not to disappoint. Lucien and I love each other, that is how we express our feelings. Isn't that what others do?" She questioned.

"Yes, it is what most others do. You lied to your sister, though, Valencia. Lying is looked down upon, especially by me." He continued. "As you can so easily notice, I am very protective of you, sister. I must apologize as well, for my rudeness."

"You're forgiven, Vicente. It is better to take caution than overlook the consequences and possiblities. I hope I am forgiven also." Said Valencia.

"Do not fret, dear sister. Please, do not lie to any of us ever again. Unless, it is the Black Hand's orders." He declared.

"Speaking of Black Hand's orders, the traitor has been vanquished. By none other than Lucien Lachance. Bellemont hid in Fort Farragut, where he thought the Black Hand would never think to look. Such idiocy." She expressed.

"When Lucien arrives here for weekly inspection, I will congragulate him." Vicente informed.

"He will arive in three days, for inspection. He informed me earlier this morning. I'm starting to keep vampire hours, Vicente. I have been sleeping through the morning, and staying awake throughout the day hours and nighttime." She explained.

"Ah, but vampires sleep throughout the daytime. We awaken in the evening, when twilight aproaches." He told her.

"I know this is a myth, but do vampires disintegrate when they make contact with sunlight?" She wondered.

"No, we do not disintegrate. However, the light is not good for our skin, and will cause it to change color within the sunlight. The less we feed, the worse the sunlight effects us." He responded.

"Oh, I understand. So, I believe I will try to gain my regular sleeping hours back, now." Valencia dismissed herself, and ran into someone on the way. Valencia was slightly taller than Antoinetta, for she had grown to be a little over 5'6'' in the months that she had been here. Antoinetta glared slightly at Valencia, and Valencia glared back.

"Were you listening to our conversation, Antoinetta?" She asked the blonde.

"I am not happy about your relationship with our Speaker. Intimacy is another thing I am not happy about between the both of you!" Antoinetta yelled.

"It is none of your business! Stay out of my private life and continue with yours!" Valencia reasoned.

"Sithis himself could claim you and I would not care!" The words stung Valencia, just like the hand that came to her face afterwards. She stood there, stunned, unmoving. Antoinetta felt that her job was finished, and so walked off towards the Dining Hall.

Antoinetta was told not to confront Valencia by one of her superiors, yes, but that would not stop her stubborn side from expressing how she felt about the love affair. _"Sithis himself could claim you and I would not care!"_, the words stabbed her like a wound from a knife.

"Vicente, I know you're listening." She assumed. He came out of his chamber's double doors, and cupped the cheek where she had been slapped.

"Worry not, dear sister. She will stew, and overcome her anger in due time. Her 'love' for Lucien is nothing more than an infatuation." He cooed. While Valencia believed Vicente was telling the truth, she still worried about Antoinetta. The blonde had been her friend since the first day she arrived in the sanctuary. They had been close for the last two months. There would be more pressing matters to overcome, though..

* * *

**A/N: This third person POV won't be used here on out for every chapter, but I would like to use it more frequently. It is easier to explain through third person, but it is more difficult to understand than first person. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter! **


	21. Chapter 21: A Bond Broken

**A/N: I need to thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean alot!**

* * *

It had been three days since I arrived in the sanctuary, and it was time for 'inspection'. Lucien could arrive here at any moment, and yes, I was fairly excited to see him once again. I was still upset over Antoinetta's insults, but, she had not talked or looked at me since that day. It was better to be ignored than confronted, in my opinion. I wanted to talk to her, but I was afraid of her reaction. Settling things with her seemed like the good way to go, even if it wasn't the easiest.

I saw Antoinetta in the corner of the sanctuary, by the Dining Hall, practicing Alchemy. It never occurred to me that she was a good Alchemist, because I had never seen her practice.

"Antoinetta." I addressed. She turned towards me, and glared daggers. The thought 'if looks could kill', came to my head.

"What?" She asked. I wanted to tell her a whole variety of things, but unfortunately, I would have to settle for a simple apology.

"I would like to apologize. Though, I feel that you must apologize as well." When I said the last sentence, I nearly groaned at my stubborness.

"You come to apologize, though you blame me? What a horrid sister you must be, Valencia. Now, I can see why you were never accepted in your previous family." She argued.

"You're going way too far, Antoinetta. Don't bite off more than you can chew." I threatened.

"What are you going to do? Slap me, cut me down, _murder _me? I hate to disappoint you, _sister, _but you are bound by the 5 Tenets, are you not?"

"Are you not, either? Would you be so treacherous as to disrespect your superior?" I questioned, and she hesitated to answer at first.

"I am bound by the 5 Tenets. I am utterly devoted to the Dark Brotherhood, and it is not in your place to question my loyalty. However, insulting a family member is not a Tenet." She added.

"And, though, you act as if falling in love with the man you are infatuated with is a Tenet. I hate to disappoint YOU, dear sister, but it is not. I love you as a family member, but if we do not act now, and apologize to each other, are friendship will now, and forever, be broken." I explained.

"I don't love you now, and this is not a mere infatuation with the Speaker! In due time, when you get separation from him, I will think about forgiveness." She offered.

"Not going to happen. I love him, and if losing you is the consequence, then so be it. I gave you the chance to forgive me, but you have chosen rivalry and selfishness. Return to me when you have changed." The answer I recieved from that statement, was yet again, a slap on my cheek. It was harder than last time, and sent me to the ground. Something was coming out of my mouth, and I looked, to find it was blood. Two gloved hands wrapped around my mid-section, and pulled me off the ground. I recognized the hands to be my Speaker's.

"You did the right thing, my dear. You offered an apology, and she did not accept it. It is her fault, though I will deal with her later, for she has disrespected a superior." He explained to me. I wiped the blood spilling out of my mouth, and spoke.

"Don't hurt her. She will come around, love." I reasoned. He shook his head from behind me, and turned me towards him.

"While I am here, we must act professional, my dear. I do not mean to be blunt, but, I am a Speaker, and must be taken seriously. Do not mistake my public actions as rudeness, for I love you deeply." He expressed.

"Yes, Speaker." I replied. He placed a brief kiss on my lips, and stalked to Ocheeva's quarters. I found myself smiling at his odd behavior, and understood why we must act professional in front of family members. He did not want to be known as 'affectionate' or 'easy going'.

"Vicente, I know you're listening." I assumed. Vicente always eavesdropped on conversations within the sanctuary. I didn't know if he could resist listening, or if it was only a vampiric attribute. And, sure enough, he came out of a dark corner, grinning like a maniac.

"Sorry, dear sister. I did not mean to spy on you, I am only being cautious.." He assured.

"Cautious of what? Oh, my mouth is still bleeding.." I placed a hand over my lips, and pulled it back, to see my hand covered in blood.

"She has broken a Tenet. Lachance would be right to punish her, though I do not believe the punishment will be in death. He will possibly confront her about this accident, and let us hope we are not around to find out." He told me.

"I don't want her killed, Vicente! I'm angry with her, yes, but I know she will get over this! Yes, she crossed a line talking about my _dead _family, but she has been a loyal friend and sister since the first day I arrived here. I love her, but it seems that all friendship is lost between us, for now." I said.

"She will get over it, yes. The slap that you recieved not 5 minutes ago may cause a bruise, we will need to treat it." He declared.

"You're absolutely correct, but, how do you heal a bruise?" I asked.

"You will need to put something cold over your cheek, such as a wet cloth. It will help the swelling."

* * *

After I had found a damp cloth to put over my face, I was visited by Lucien. I was guessing he had came into the Dining Hall to feast, but instead, he grabbed an apple from the pantry, and started to eat it. The man probably did not have much time to eat a whole meal, anyways. He took a seat next to me, and stared at me the whole time he was eating the fruit. It almost made me nervous, because he was watching every move I was making.

"You are making me very nervous, love. Did I do something wrong?" I asked him.

"Yes, you did. You lied to Ocheeva three days ago. I will not hold this against you, for it was partially my fault. But I must ask that you explain where you are going and how long you will be gone, next time around." He advised.

"Yes, Speaker, understood. So, when will I recieve a Dead Drop Order?" I questioned.

"Return to Fort Farragut, later in the week. I will reveal the location of your first Dead Drop." He responded.

"Okay. Well, is there a bruise here?" I wondered. I lifted the cloth from my cheek, and in response, he sighed.

"She should be so lucky that she still lives to see the light of day." He threatened.

"I know she disrespected a superior, but she has been nothing, if not loyal and friendly to me since my first arrival in this sanctuary." I explained.

"Yes, she disrespected a superior, but she also disrespected YOU, and I will not allow it." He told me.

"I love you."


	22. Chapter 22: My Burden to Bear

**Three Weeks Later.. **

I had started to feel odd.. Everyday I would feel more and more nauseous, and exhausted. It got to the point where I could no longer take Dead Drop Orders, I was worried. There was no healer I could go to, for nausea wasn't a serious illness. Lucien didn't know what to do, and neither did the rest of the family.

"Vicente, are you sure I need to go to a healer?" I asked the vampire.

"I can no longer give you advice about this illness, sister. It is nausea and fatigue, correct?"

"Correct." I answered.

"I will tell you something. Since I am a vampire, and becoming a vampire gives you inhuman attributes, I can smell, hear, and see certain things that the human eye cannot." He informed.

"Go on." I ordered. The look he had on his face was a face I had never seen him do before. He looked.. worried.

"A little over three weeks ago you were.. intimate with our Speaker. You know there is consequences to intimacy, this is one of them." He replied. I felt the blood rush out of my face, and I knew that I was as pale as a vampire right now.

"You're not saying that I'm with child. You must be saying that I am ill, correct?" I wondered, to which he shook his head.

"It is no illness, I know pregnancy when I see it. But.. I can smell it." He continued. "Do not be afraid, or embarrassed. I know what you are thinking, your thoughts are pointing to the possibility that Lucien will leave you. Which, honestly, is not true. I do not mean to be blunt or negative, but this is your burden to bear, Valencia. You will need to tell him, for I cannot. I do apologize." He explained. My whole body was frozen, and I suddenly felt numb and hollow inside. I closed my eyes, and allowed a few tears to roll down my cheeks. Vicente's thumb quickly made to wipe them away, and my sobbing came to a stop.

"Tell no one of this, Valtieri. Not even Ocheeva, though I'm sure if you can smell it, they can smell it. Which is why they have been giving me strange looks lately. Very well, I will wait until Lucien arrives for inspection, again. I will not travel to Fort Farragut to tell him." I stated.

"Not a word." He promised. "I believe you will want to travel to Fort Farragut. He will not arrive in this sanctuary for another 5 or 6 days, at the most."

"Alright. Okay. This is going to be really awkward, Vicente. I don't know how to do this..!" I admitted.

"Do not be embarrassed, like I said. It is completely normal to feel emotions such as what you are feeling now, in a situation like this. Please, do as I ask. Go, tell your beloved of this wonderful news." He suggested.

"Wonderful news?" I questioned.

"It is not death, little one. It is life, a living being is inside of you. It depends on you to survive." He told me.

"By the Gods, by Azura, by Sithis! Kynareth's wings!" I shouted. I had never been so pressured or livid in my entire life. My anger went towards Lucien, and myself. The anger went more towards me, because I had brought this on myself.

"Please, calm yourself! It is not the end of the world!" He reasoned.

"It is the end of my world. You are a man, Vicente! You don't understand!" I yelled. I walked out of the room, and made for the well entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ocheeva asked.

"Ocheeva, I must journey to Fort Farragut, for personal reasons. I do not know when I will return." I told her.

"Return at nightfall, please! Farewell." She dismissed. I climbed up through the well entrance, and through the city gates in no less than 5 minutes. I saddled Glorindel, and rode as fast as I could.

The sun was high in the sky, and it wasn't midday yet. I had began to miss taking contracts, but there would be none for me, for a long while. Still, 'twas my babe, and I already had began to love it. For it had done nothing wrong, and did not deserve the attitude I had towards it. Fort Farragut was close by, and Glorindel halted in front of the ancient fort. I was wearing my shrouded armor today, instead of my robes. The only disadvantage I had, was that it was nearing summertime, and the armor kept me sweating, and gasping for breath.

Lucien was inside, sitting at his desk. Clearly, he was unaware of my presence in the room. His hair was untied, and hung down his back. This man really was beautiful, and I could only imagine how beautiful his child would be. I cleared my throat, and his head snapped towards my direction.

"You startled me. What do you need, my dear?" He asked.

"I'm not ill, far from it, actually." I responded.

"Do tell." He said, as he walked towards me. No doubt, he thought I had been faking illness.

"I am carrying a babe, Lucien. Your babe." I stated. The expression on his face went from anxious, to calm. A smile crept onto his face, and he spoke.

"Well, that is a surprise you do not hear everyday. It.. enlightens my day to hear such news. It is not everyday a man is told he will be a father."

"You mean.. You're not going to leave, right?" I instantly regretted saying this, because I sounded pathetic.

"I wouldn't dream of it, dear. Not in a million years. You forget this is also my burden to bear, and I will bear it proudly." He answered.

"You will bear it prouder than I, then. I love this child, but I will not lie that I am nervous." I confessed.

"You and I will get through this, my dear. It will be difficult at first, but do not let your heart be troubled. We will find a way, that, I am sure of." He promised.

"Together, then." I told him. He pulled me into an embrace, to which I melted into. I felt complete, finally.

* * *

**A/N: Here comes the fun part, for me. This is the part where I can be creative with my story, because I get to name the child! If you have any suggestions, please PM me, or write a review. Thanks for reading, enjoy! **


	23. Chapter 23: Revealed Secrets

This whole situation was going too fast, and I wasn't ready, like I should be. Most in my situation would be excited or happy, but in truth, I was nervous, more than anything. There was happiness there too, though. The thing I was most worried about, is that there was no one I could go to for advice. There was more men in the Dark Brotherhood, and when there was many girls as well, none of them were mothers.

It was obvious M'raaj-Dar, Teinnava, and Ocheeva could sense it. I could hear whispers between them, but I decided to ignore them, anyways. The secret would come out sooner or later, to Antoinetta and Gogron, though. I didn't plan on telling them until I could notice a change, either. Antoinetta was still upset with me, and Gogron wouldn't care to try and notice, anyways. Telaendril would've supported me, but I knew thinking about the dead was the worst possible idea right now. For this was not about death, but life. I would have to get used to life in the sanctuary, because there wouldn't be much contracts for me, in the next few months.

In the long run, the only one that truly cared about this, was Lucien and Vicente. Yes, they would help me. Then there is the Black Hand, which I have no idea what they would say. Arquen was the only sincere member I have met, beside Lucien. Though, I doubt she would have much to say at all, in fact. I only knew of one mother, which was my step-mother. I didn't like her, no, but she was a mother, and she would understand. The only obstacle, however, was the question on whether she was spared by Mathieu or not. Though I greatly dislike her, I would need the answer to the question anyways. She was the only family I really had left, and for that, she was important to me.

"Sister, please take a seat." I heard Teinnava say from behind me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to speak with you, nothing more." He answered. I took a seat across from him, and looked him in the eyes, so he would continue, but he waited for me to say something.

"I know you know, Teinnava. I would expect nothing else from someone with your senses. The fact that I am now in the rumor mill here, is what bothers me, however. If Antoinetta discovers this before there is anything to notice, I am in trouble. However, I will tell the Black Hand firsthand when I meet with them. So, speak, please." I told him.

"Sister, you should know that we are not only gossiping about you, but worrying for you as well. We are all family here, and another member of the family is not ill news, at all. Though, it seems that you are nervous, which is why we were gossiping." He stated.

"I am nervous, shouldn't every future mother be?" I wondered.

"I don't know, I am not a woman. Though I suppose, if I were, I would be nervous, yes." He told me. I smiled, a full smile, at his reply.

"In a situation such as this, you still have a sense of humor." I spoke.

"In a situation like what, sister? Can you answer that?" He asked me.

"No, I cannot." I responded.

"It's what I figured, then. Go on, you can leave me if you choose. If you need anyone, I will be here, though I do not know if I can give advice.." He said awkwardly.

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

I stalked off towards the Dining Hall, and fixed myself roasted beef, and a sliced tomato. The meal was appetizing, but it tasted.. odd. It was unappealing, in a way. If my body was normal, as of now, I would've enjoyed the meal. In this condition, though, there wasn't a lot of appetizing foods. I had no idea where Vicente was, so I was alone. He could've been hunting, or off on a contract.

When I was done with the meal, I decided to take a long, hot bath. The warm water felt refreshing, and comforting on my skin. My hair had started to grow already, from when the time Lucien had trimmed it for me. The color had lightened a small bit, considering it was summertime. In the winter, however, it will darken. I hummed to myself loudly, and washed my body, face, and hair. When I was done, I quickly stepped out of the tub, and combed through my hair with my slender fingers.

I tied my hair in the back, with a leather strap, and adorned a long nightgown. It might not have been nighttime, but I intended to sleep right now. After a little over three months, you would think one would be accustomed to sleeping in the sanctuary. In truth, though, I had never grown accustomed to it. In fact, most of the time, I would have nightmares. Some members of the sanctuary tell me that Vaermina herself is sending me nightmares every night. This is nonsense, though, because a Daedric Prince would want nothing from me, or would they? More importantly, who would dare mess with the Dread Father's children, or the Dread Father himself? For not even Daedric Princes associated with Sithis.

When my hair was almost dry, I untied the strap in the back of my hair. Then I walked into the Main Hall, and saw something I had never expected to see in the sanctuary before. All members of the Black Hand were standing in the middle of the room, and their gaze darted almost immediately to me, when I entered the hall.

"Sister." The one called Arquen addressed.

"What are all of you doing here?" I asked.

"Coming to see you, of course." Ungolim answered. I was nervous now, and I think I know why they're here.

"By all means, come in.." I invited.

"We shall." He stated. "Follow." I did as he said, and followed them into a secret passage in the sanctuary. When there was enough privacy, I turned towards all three Speakers, and Ungolim. Lucien did not attend this, and I wondered why.

"What do you need?" I wondered.

"I, wanted to speak with you. However, I do not know if Ungolim wants the same." Arquen told me.

"I am honored to be here with you, of course, but I need to know. Wait, if this is about, you know what.. I'll answer any question gladly." I reassured them.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"No one told you? Why I haven't been able to accept Dead Drop Orders lately?" I questioned.

"No, I'm afraid no one told us of this. I would be delighted to know, though. I love storytime." She spoke.

"I was nasueaous, and every day, I grew more exhausted. Vicente informed me that it wasn't an.. illness. Far from it, for it was another life." I responded.

"With child, are we, Valencia?" The Listener asked me. "I must know.. Who is the father?" I took in a deep breath, and answered.

"I wondered why he wasn't here with you all. I guess he was just busy." I hinted. Every member gasped, and I closed my eyes, and took my bottom lip between my teeth.

"And I wondered why he was in such a bright mood earlier this day. You don't see him in a good mood much, for he is always serious. It seems that you have brought out the best in our Speaker, sister. He loves you, truly." She assured.

"I know. The only thing I worry about now, is if the babe would accept a dysfunctional family, such as ours."

"You need not worry about that.. If the child is born into this family, it will know nothing more than the Dark Brotherhood." Said Arquen.

"I want the child to have options, which is the only problem! And options will not be available in this situation." I admitted.

"I apologize for that, but you are right. There will be no options." Ungolim told me.

"Understood, Listener. May I go to bed now?" I asked.

"It is only midday, sister. It seems you are the dysfuctional one of this family." Arquen joked.

"Oh! You'll pay for that one, Speaker. If I must contact Sanguine to prank you, I will." I threatened.

"Fine, go sleep. You'll need rest anyways..." I eyed her carefully, and went into the Main Hall once again. Antoinetta glared at me from across the room, and turned her head away from me. I still couldn't believe how she would let a man get betweem our friendship.

I was tired, yes, but I did not want to fall asleep, only to see nightmares once again. Sometimes, I think I believed that Vaermina haunted me, even though it was unbelievable to most. Daedric Princes influenced most happenings on Tamriel, but I have read that Sanguine influences more than the others.

I will risk nightmares for sleep, I was exhausted.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I plan on making a lot more chapters after this, but I might be wrong. But if I decide to end this story, I'll make sure the final chapters are long. I'm not giving up on this yet, but if I do, I think I'll work on my other fanfic "Fire and Ice". Again, I don't know when I'll end this fanfic.. Maybe soon, maybe later.. **


	24. Chapter 24: Hopes and Dreams

**Three Months Later.. **

Gradually, I had grown paler over the last three months. My skin grew pale, from lack of the sun. My stomach had grown to a small bump, and it was almost noticeable. The nervousness I felt when I first learned I was with child, had settled. Instead, there was a new feeling I felt, which was paranoia. I knew people were talking behind my back within the sanctuary. I figured Antoinetta knew, as did Gogron. Since Antoinetta knew, she had treated me.. better. Yes, she avoided speaking with me still, but there was no angry glares, or eye rolling anymore.

When Lucien had found out about the members of the sanctuary gossiping about his unborn child, he was furious, and commanded the gossip to come to an end. It did, while he wasn't around. Though they forget I can still hear the conversations, the whispers. I may be a hybrid of sorts, but my Breton blood gives me advanced senses. Since Bretons are of both Elven blood, and human blood, my Elven blood gives me hightened senses. Though my only hightened sense is hearing.

I did not want to reveal that I could hear them, when I could report to Lucien instead. Though, it made me sound immature if I reported 'gossip' to my Speaker. And if I reported it to the Listener, he would probably laugh in my face. What was special about today, however, was that my Lucien was coming to inspect the sanctuary, and could arrive at any moment.

My outfit had consisted of a red and black, off the shoulder gown. I had read that these gowns were always the most comfortable to wear while expecting. It was also soft velvet, and could be worn both around, and to sleep in. The dress showed the small bump on my stomach, which was why I liked it. When I walked, the dress followed swiftly behind, as it flowed to my feet. I heard a sound come from the well entrance, and turned around to see my Speaker. His hair was tied with a leather strap today, and I could notice his hair had grown in the past months.

He did not notice me at first, as I was sitting in a corner with my eyes on a book I borrowed from Vicente. It was a fairly large book, and I had been reading it for a week now. I looked up from my book, and saw Lucien walking toward Ocheeva's quarters. This confused me, for Lucien usually visited me before he visited anyone else within the sanctuary. Nevertheless, I continued to read my book.

"Enjoying the book?" I heard Vicente ask from beside me, which startled me somewhat.

"Very much so. My thanks for letting me borrow it, vampire." He smiled, and shook his head.

"It is no problem. The book has never been a favorite of mine, anyways." He told me.

"Oh, so you're only letting me borrow it because you don't like it?" I joked. I was well aware that some would find my behavior somewhat 'flirtatious', but this was normal beween Vicente and I.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Disrespect. I would not let anyone other than you borrow it, little one." He assured.

"Little one? I'm expecting and you still call me little one. Soon, you will have someone else to tease and pick on." I told him.

"Yes, quite. If I must say so myself, I hope it is a boy." He admitted.

"Why?" I wondered.

"We need more males around here, _human _males." He informed.

"You're not human, Vicente." Said I.

"Obviously. I am a human race, though. I am the only _human _male in the sanctuary, as well." He explained.

"True." I spoke.

"Farewell. I am going to hunt, dear sister. I will return at nightfall." He dismissed himself, and exited the sanctuary through the well entrance.

As far as I knew, Lucien was still discussing contracts with Ocheeva. I slowly picked myself up from my seat on the uncomfortable bench, and made for the Dining Hall. I peeked through, and saw something that I probably shouldn't have.

* * *

After Lucien had completed discussions with Ocheeva, he returned to the Dining Hall to eat, as he usually does. When he arrived in the room, he decided to fix himself a meal that consisted of grilled salmon and tomatoes. The Imperial was quite hungry, considering he had not eaten in a little over a day.

While he was eating, he could hear faint footsteps, _Antoinetta_, he thought. He stood up from his meal, and turned towards the blonde. She smiled in a way that most men would find beautiful and seductive, but what Lucien found annoying and slightly ugly. He gave a fake smile, and left his mess on the long table.

"Speaker, I just request one night, with you, that is all. Valencia does not have to find out!" She spoke.

"Antoinetta, I love Valencia, and no other." He told the blonde.

"Laying with a woman does not mean love. So, please do me this favor, Speaker. I have been waiting for a long while." She flirted, Lucien was disgusted.

"I am your superior, Antoinetta. You will obey your superior, and when I tell you I will not lay with you, you shall listen. Or I shall tear out your pretty blonde hair piece by piece." Lucien threatened.

"You think my hair is pretty?" She asked.

"It is blonde. Some would say it is beautiful, but I have seen better from worse." He insulted.

"Speaker, please! You do not have to love me, or care for me, I only ask for one night. Will you please do me at the least, this?" She questioned. There was no reply, except the hard kiss that came to Lucien's lips, which made him gasp from the sudden close proximity of the two. This, however, only made Antoinetta's tongue plunge deeper within his mouth.

They did not know, however, that someone was watching from the shadows of the room. Lucien did not try to push Antoinetta away, until a few seconds passed. The Breton was persistent, he was sure of that matter. When the Breton was done, both turned around, hearing a throat cleared.

"What kind of father does that?" Valencia asked.

"Do not think I would freely allow this whore to touch me, Valencia." He stated.

"Valencia, you are nothing if not a whore who would let any man impregnate you! Speaker, you deserve better." The blonde said.

"A whore? How is that possible if Lucien is the first man I have laid with? Here you are, pushing him to lay with you! You insult me because I am with child! 'Tis not the child's fault, even if I were a whore!" Valencia yelled.

"Silence! Both of you! Antoinetta, I will only ever love Valencia. I will never lay with you. Now go! You are dismissed!" Lucien ordered. The Speaker's cold heart split in half, when he say his lover sobbing.

"Go away. You kissed that whore back, you know you did!" Valencia shouted. Antoinetta had left the room at the Speaker's orders, leaving both Valencia and Lucien in the same room together.

"Must you assume that, Valencia? I love you, my dear. You carry my child, and nothing could break our bond enough, for me to lay with another woman.. It is only you, Valencia." He assured.

"How do I know that?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have denied her if I didn't love you. 8 months ago, I would've taken any woman what offered herself. That was before I met you, Silencer." He cooed.

"Really?" Lucien sighed, and nodded his head.

"Yes, really. Where is the vampire?" He questioned.

"Hunting." She answered.

"And why did he not inform his Speaker of such nonsense, I do not know. I visit once every week, and he is not supposed to negl-"

"Speaker, Speaker! Calm yourself, love." She interrupted.

"As you wish, Silencer." He placed a short kiss on her lips, and embraced her in his strong arms.

"I love you." She told him.

"I adore you." He informed. She smiled, and pulled back from the embrace.

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl? Or rather, what do you _hope _it's going to be?" She asked.

"I believe I would prefer a boy, being a male, myself." He replied.

"As do I. I will love the child all the same if it is not, though." She explained.


	25. Chapter 25: The Deed

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy, and have had no time to write. I'll try to make up for it, but believe me, when I'm done with this story, I'll tell you. I won't just abandon my work. So no, I haven't quit.**

* * *

I wanted to travel to Skingrad once again. I thought it would be suitable, seeing my home again. I didn't love my step mother, but she was the last member of my family that I had, and I still cared about her. She was probably with another man by now, but it was my personal duty to watch over her. Lucien agreed to let me leave, but with a family member accompanying me. I did not know if it was because of the babe, or if it would be like this forever. Overprotection always annoyed me, for I was not fond of someone controlling me.

Vicente agreed to accompany on my travels, since he was the only family member besides Lucien, who accepted my pregnancy. Sometimes, in fact, I believed Vicente cared for me even more than Lucien, like a family member of course.

"Sister, I hope you don't plan on walking the whole, entire way. Because, you will be on horseback." Vicente informed me.

"Says who?" I challenged. I wanted to walk, and enjoy the fresh air of the forests of Cyrodiil!

"Says Lucien and I. I doubt you will reject our offer, for that would be disrespecting a superior, sister." He winked, and I adorned my riding gear.

The outfit was complete with.. green leggings, a green tunic, a green hood, and brown riding boots. By Sithis, this was for Elven riders, not pregnant riders.

"Vicente, was this outfit bought in Valenwood by any chance? It looks like it is for an Elven rider." I expressed.

"It was Taelandril's. Now, quit your complaining, it will only make the trip longer and more boring for me." He warned.

"Yes, sir! Where is Glorindel if I may ask?" Glorindel had been with me through thick and thin these past few months, and was my beautiful stallion. I had bought him for plenty of gold, but it was worth it in the end.

"Where else would a horse be in a city? The horse stalls per chance?" He said.

"Well you're being very rude today.." I told him.

"I have my reasons. One, being I must escort you to a nearby county. Two, I haven't fed in many weeks." He explained.

"You don't have to come, Vicente. You know that right? I could have just invited Teinnava or M'raaj-Dar.." I said.

"No. I have made my decision. Once we are in Skingrad, I will visit my old friend, Hassildor. Besides, what do you plan on doing while you are there, sister? I hope that you will not be getting into trouble.." He stated.

"No, of course not. I plan on visiting my home once more. I have things in my quarters that I would like to bring back with me to the sanctuary, if you do not mind." There was many jewels, finery, and gowns that I wanted to have with me again. The servants of the household would recognize me, and would allow me to take back what was mine, hopefully.

"Oh, so you plan on visiting the manor then? Good, I would not wish that your valuables go to waste."

* * *

The journey to Skingrad had been a short one, thanks to the horses that Vicente and I rode. The manor was before us, and a servant came to greet me. It was a recognizable servant, Lillian, I believe. She was very pretty, with her blonde hair braided back into a small bun.

"Lillian. I come back to claim some of my old valuables." I told her.

"Yes, ma'am. Your valuables are in your old quarters. You are the heiress to the manor and all of its possessions now. You may collect your deed from Count Hassildor." She informed me.

"Thank you. If you would, could you bring me the key, miss?" I asked.

"Here, it has not been used in quite some time. I have been cleaning lately, milady. There was a murder here a few months back. If you would like to speak with your step-mother, she is inside." Lillian was a Nord, her blue eyes and fair skin had always been proof. Most servants that served our manor were always kind, and I was kind to them as well. I was slightly envious of Lillian's blonde hair, it was quite dashing and stood out from most of the inhabitants of Skingrad.

I opened the large doors of the manor, and smiled as I smelt the familiar scent of home. Sure enough, as Lillian said, my step-mother was sitting within the parlor. She looked as if she was in mourning, and had circles under her eyes. She looked up as I entered, and a small ghost of a smile formed on her fair face. She was in her mid-thirties, and was still as fair as ever. She, too, had fair hair, and her eyes were a beautiful hazel color.

"Greetings, Elanna. It has been some time since our last meeting. I must apologize about how our last meeting ended though." My feelings had changed when I saw Elanna like this, she looked generally upset, and I pitied her. She wanted the fortunes of our family, but she did love my father. I was sure of it.

"And to you too, Valencia. Times have been hard lately, without Cornelius, I do not know what to do or where to go. I loved him, Valencia. Though it might not have seemed so.." She explained.

"I understand. We were not close while I still lived here, but I plan on that changing. You are the last family member I know of, now. We have each other.. I will not waste an opportunity like this." I replied.

"You look much different than you did. Is that riding gear I see? I would've never imagined it, Valencia." She admitted.

"I live in Cheydinhal now. I can't wear expensive attire while riding a stallion, now can I?" I teased.

"Come on in, your quarters are untouched. I believe you will find what you are looking for, Valencia. All of your gowns, and jewels are upstairs. I will be waiting for you, down here. Go on." She invited.

Indeed, the room was untouched and clean. A smile formed on my face as I touched a nightgown that I would've worn many months ago. It was amethyst accessorized with light pink. I opened my wardrobe, and pulled out a few gowns of mine. One, was a light emerald color, that glimmered, it was a midday gown that would usually be adorned while drinking tea. Another, was a champagne-coloured gown, it was a ball gown, and I had never worn it. With it, came a golden circlet, and a matching necklace. The last gown that I had pulled out was so light of a pink, that it was a pearl color. I had worn it once, though it was also a ball gown. It was long, with its drapes, and very heavy too. This was all I would take from the manor today. I would come back in another time, and choose other dresses.

I put the beautiful gowns in my pack, and walked down the stairs, and sat next to Elanna. She looked at me, and then to my overstuffed pack.

"This is not all that I will claim as my own. I will come back another time, but now, I must be on my way. I do hope that we will meet again soon. I have the key, and now, I must receive the deed from the Count." I said.

"The deed is not with Janus. I do not know who would've told you that. It is my possession, though it belongs to you. I never thought you would've ever returned, so I hid it, for safekeeping." She concluded.

"Thank you, but, may I have it?" I asked.

"I have thought about it. I believe it should stay here, I have hired housecarls to the manor. No one would think to steal it." She informed.

"Alright. But if it is stolen, I will blame it on you.." I joked.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter though! It seems like it has been forever since I updated this fanfic. I've actually been really busy lately, so I apologize. If you have any questions, please PM me. **


	26. Chapter 26: Sithis Hide You

**A/N: Expect more updating from me now. I had been extremely busy in the month of August. Reviews and PM's really do help me improve my writing, and I do appreciate positive reviews whenever I get them!**

* * *

Ungolim was quite pleased with how well the Dark Brotherhood improved since the traitor was vanquished. His most trustworthy advisor, or Speaker, was Lucien Lachance, who had taken a seat next to him. Indeed, the Dark Brotherhood was back in business, and growing yet again, without a thorn in its rosebush.

Lucien Lachance had frequently visited his Listener, Ungolim, not only as a Speaker, but as a friend as well. This meeting had been a casual one, a rare occurrence, for Lucien's schedule revolved around Fort Farragut, Dead Drop Orders, and Valencia. And since Valencia was unable to complete Dead Drop Orders at the time, Lucien must complete the Dead Drop Orders on his own. Over the years of being a Speaker, a representative for the Black Hand and Dark Brotherhood, he had grown accustomed to speaking and giving orders, not taking them directly.

"Lucien, what about your _admirer,_ Valencia?" Ungolim asked. Lucien silently admitted that this angered him partially, because what other information would Ungolim hope to squeeze out of Lucien this time?

"What of it, Ungolim? I have told you all that I could of all I know!" Lucien admitted.

"Lucien, I am not only your Listener, but your friend as well. Can we not talk of females as we once did, my old friend?" Ungolim offered.

"_Old _friend. I must admit how much I _love _your vocabulary word, it makes me feel even older.. And, Valencia is not a female, she is a woman, the only woman I love, and will ever love. Indeed, I had watched over her for many weeks and months. She is intriguing, my friend." The Imperial expressed.

"Ah, how I have waited for you to finally find the one you love, Speaker! She is fair enough, but not my type. I prefer fair-haired women if I must admit." The Wood Elf spoke, and Lucien now felt offended by Ungolim's preference for blonde hair.

"There are plenty of blondes within the sanctuaries, brother. Please, relieve me from some stress, and bed Antoinetta so that she would get her mind off of me. I have more than enough to worry about, and I do not need that blonde striving for my attentions!" Lucien stated.

"I would be delighted to take her out of your hands! But, what kind of Listener would that make me appear as? There is both advantages and disadvantages to being my rank, brother. Though I do so love serving the Night Mother, in fact, I could think of nothing better than what I do now. But in all seriousness, this topic has popped into my head very frequently lately. Are you excited as Valencia to have a child of your own?" Ungolim questioned.

"I am very excited, brother. Believe me when I say it, as well. I'm no one for sappiness or fondness, but I do so love my child already, and I have loved Valencia longer. I believe she will be an excellent mother, and I will try my best at being an excellent father, as well." Lucien replied.

"Hopefully it is a female, there is hardly any females within the sanctuaries of Cyrodiil. We could use more cooks and alchemists, and if it is Valencia's child, I would imagine it having brown hair, and gray eyes. That seems to be a strong gene within her family." Ungolim was a gossip, and that was a side only Lucien knew. The two could gossip for hours, if given the opportunity. Truth be told, men could gossip as bad as women could. Ah, if only the other family members knew of their gossiping, most would laugh, others would scowl and lecture them.

"I do not care what gender my beloved child is, for I will love it nonetheless." Lucien said.

"Spoken like a proud father. Which I believe you will be, Lucien." Ungolim assured the Imperial.

"Thank you for your.. praise." Lucien released a dark chuckle, then continued. "But really brother, I have not a clue on what to do with Dead Drop Orders. Valencia is unable to do them, for I will risk no harm to her. So, I ask for your advice." Ungolim released a breath, and tried to search for a solution.

"I can not give you the answer that you seek, dear brother. I am afraid you must complete these Dead Drop Orders on your own. I do apologize, brother." There it was, the answer Lucien dreaded to hear. Lucien would not call his lack of enthusiasm to do these Dead Drops 'laziness', for it was not laziness. It is only the fact that he had been a Speaker for over 10 years now, and was accustomed to giving orders, not receiving them. It was both old and new to him.

"Yes, brother. I must express how utterly _pleased _I am with receiving this job. What an _honor_." Lucien gave a sarcastic reply.

"Ah, how I see your enthusiasm just basking in the sunlight, brother! How entertaining, I have not seen you so _excited _in many years! Ha-ha-ha!" Ungolim remarked. Though, this only made Lucien angrier, and Ungolim knew from experience, ways to get under the Speaker's skin.

"Oh, how I am so glad to see one of us finds this amusing, brother. I truly hope you can find your way back to the sanctuary after your drinking and ranting? Or must I fetch you a bib and have to support you on your way?" Lucien joked, and Ungolim scowled at him. "See, there is a weak spot for everyone. Every successful assassin knows."

"Every successful assassin must know." Ungolim added. "You are dismissed, Lucien. I believe I will dismiss myself for bed. May Sithis hide you brother."

"Sithis hide you, as well, brother." Lucien dismissed himself, and walked out of the quiet tavern. Bravil was a fair city, if you were in the wealthy part. Lucien had originally planned on giving the current Dead Drop to Valencia, but knew he was unable to do given her _situation_.

He opened up the letter once again, since there was a variety of Dead Drops he could complete, he saw a suitable target in the wealthy town of Skingrad. Since Valencia was in Skingrad, that was why he decided he would complete this contract. The target was a man named Glarthir. An estranged Wood Elf within Skingrad. Valencia had told him of the paranoid Bosmer and of his eccentric ways. Yes, Glarthir was a strange one, Valencia knew from experience of having to live in a city with him, a fairly large city in fact.

Lucien approached his demonic, yet most trustworthy steed, Shadowmere, and fed the beast a poisonous apple. Unlike all other creatures and humans alike, Shadowmere could endure the poison of Lucien's poisonous apples, and quite enjoyed them. Indeed, Lucien was very prideful of his demonic steed, for she was more beautiful than any horse in Cyrodiil. At times, he forgot how lucky he was to have her. Given all the times the two had been together, a strong bond had formed between the assassin and the beast. With Shadowmere, his destination, Skingrad, would only take little to arrive at. Two to three hours, he assumed, as it always did.

The Speaker would not miss anything about Bravil, for it was anything but a majestic county. Still, the Dark Brotherhood's Unholy Matron's crypt lie within Bravil, so it was a sacred county, where Ungolim, the Listener must live. Cheydinhal, on the other hand, was a beautiful county. Lucien was rather glad that he was a Speaker for the Cheydinhal sanctuary, for he could see the sights of one of the most beautiful counties in Cyrodiil. Though, his favorite time of the day was at nighttime, and nighttime, it was.

Lucien's keen eyes could point out even the smallest detail within the road he was now riding on. The cold, nighttime wind was hitting his face, while he road swiftly through the forest, to his destination. Whenever Lucien had the chance to visit Skingrad, he would always take it. The county was wealthy, almost every inhabitant had finery, and expensive gowns and attire to show off. He knew from watching, that Valencia had many beautiful things in her wardrobe, and manor. At times, he felt that she was too kind of a soul for him, but two opposites make one complete soul. And complete, they were.

He saw the signs on the road, and knew he was nearing Skingrad. This contract would prove to be difficult, especially because Glarthir was already paranoid anyways. Which means he would probably lock his doors and chests, and sleep with many candles lit. Contracts and Dead Drops like this, though, is what made him excited. He loved the hunt, the adrenaline, of killing. Witnessing those last few breaths, and the fear on his victims' faces, are what drove him to kill.

Though he could not get the thought of seeing Valencia, out of his mind. The woman had drove him in love with her, which was difficult to do. In the past, Lucien had bedded women, and thought many women fair, but to his eyes, Valencia was more fair than all the jewels beneath the Earth. And, he loved her and his unborn child as well. Since Lucien enjoyed seeing death, he was new to the idea of life. So thinking of his child, he was more confused than he had ever been. Questions kept popping up in his head.

Will the child be a male or a female? Will the child accept the life of an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood? Then, more humorous thoughts came into his mind. Will the child resemble he or Valencia? Vicente would know, Vicente should know the gender of the child. For is he not a vampire, and does he not have heightened senses?

When Skingrad could be seen in the distance, he halted Shadowmere, and nodded for the large, demonic horse to wait for him. Next, he casted a chameleon spell, and stalked through the city gates of Skingrad. Though he had no bounty throughout Cyrodiil no longer, it was better to be safe than sorry. The Chameleon spell had helped him through many escapes, exits, and stalking.

He did not know where Valencia and Vicente were, but he did guess that if Vicente was in Skingrad, he would most likely be visiting his friend, Janus Hassildor in Castle Skingrad. There were ways to sneak through Skingrad, and only Lucien and a few others knew of them. He heard a Bosmeri accented voice coming from the courtyard of Skingrad, and snuck over to where the voice was coming from.

The Bosmer was speaking as if he was frightened, because he was speaking to fast to comprehend what he was saying.

".._Always watching"_ Was all the Speaker could make out from where he was. He figured he had found his eccentric target, Glarthir, and came out from his Chameleon spell after he could no longer hear the voices.

Glarthir turned around to gaze at the tall Speaker, and the height difference between the two almost caused a chuckle to escape from the Imperial's lips. Most Bosmer were not tall at all, but Ungolim was around 5'9'', which was tall for a Bosmer. Bretons and Bosmer usually shared the same height characteristics. Though this Bosmer, Glarthir, was around 5'3''. _Disappointing, _Lucien thought.

"Who are you?! Where did you come from? I know you're watching!" Glarthir assumed, pointing at the tall Speaker.

"If I were watching, you would've already been dead. Your head would've already been on a spike in my quarters." Lucien intimidated Glarthir, and it was very obvious.

"But I'm not! I am being watched! I know it! It is you, isn't it?!" Glarthir shouted.

"Glarthir." This caught the attention of the young, paranoid Bosmer, and Lucien continued. "The Night Mother awaits you.."

"The Night Mo-!" Before Glarthir could finish his cry for help, Lucien's gloved hand covered the young Wood Elf's mouth, concealing any cry for help. Lucien ended the Bosmer's life with a single slash to his throat, silently. No one had seen the ordeal, so Lucien thought.

"Well, well, Speaker. I am impressed, as always." He heard a certain Breton vampire say from behind him.

"Evening to you as well, Vicente." Lucien greeted. Vicente smiled, and stalked out of the shadows of Skingrad's courtyard. The two assassins had been friends for years, since Lucien was a small child. Since Lucien was born, actually.

"I see you have orders from Ungolim, and you decided to come here for your next contract? Well, I must tell you that Valencia is sound asleep at the moment in her manor. Yes, that is the reason she came back to Skingrad, to revisit the memories I would assume. The manor belongs to her step-mother, and herself now. I am sure Valencia would not mind you visiting the manor, though I do believe Elanna would.." Vicente continued, "You do look rather.. suspicious.." He joked.

"Well, does the black robe give that off, or does the assassin lifestyle? Hmm, Vicente, you tell me.." This was a rare moment when the Speaker would take the time to joke, and only with Vicente, Ungolim, and Valencia would he ever.

"Both are a dead giveaway, Speaker. Tsk, tsk. Suspicious indeed." He continued to tease the easily-angered Speaker. Though Lucien had been angered by Vicente before, he could never bring himself to openly harm the vampire. Especially when Lucien knew of the vampire's ways, of his foolish ways of joking.

"I will enter the manor immediately, after casting my Chameleon spell. A good evening to you, Vicente. Sithis hide you brother." Lucien dismissed.

"Sithis hide you, as well, brother." Vicente said.


	27. Chapter 27: Interview With an Assassin

My vision was blurring as I tried to open my eyes, the light of early dawn seeping in through my bedroom window. I had the strange feeling as if someone was watching me, paranoia. Since there was now housecarls within our manor, I would've thought nothing of it. Until when my vision cleared, I gazed over to the corner of my bedroom, and saw my Speaker, in all of his glory. His gaze was already towards me, and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"I thought you went to Bravil. Forgive me, Lucien, but I did not expect you to appear after I woke up. It has been many months since THAT has happened." I told him, which caused a smile to form on his lips.

"I like watching you sleep. You intrigue me, my dear. You have intrigued me since we met." He praised.

"Come, take a seat next to me." I patted the spot next to me, to which he obliged.

My Speaker looked even more tired than usual. It's just as much, I wouldn't expect him to get plenty of sleep anyways, considering the line of work he does. There were circles under his eyes, clearly showing that he hadn't slept in days. That's when I became curious.

"Do you grow accustomed to not having a regular sleeping schedule?" I asked.

"One who has responsibilities such as you or I do, do not usually have time to sleep as the commoners do. Our line of work prevents us from ever having a normal sleeping routine." He informed.

"Our family members at the sanctuary have no sleeping disorders. They're never tired, not even Vicente!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, but we work more often, you and I. For I am a Speaker, and you, my Silencer. Our job within the Dark Brotherhood is not easy. The matter of retrieving Dead Drop Orders prevents _you _from being able to procrastinate or have _enough _time to do what you want. Our job is not easy, but our job is important. Sleep is a different matter entirely." He explained. I could marry him, or his voice alone. He could explain the simplest things to me, yet his voice made them sound special. It was a rich sound, which I am guessing many men envy him for.

"You are right, as usual. Lucien, if you are tired, please sleep!" I said.

"Who would wake me?" He questioned.

"I would. I'll allow you to sleep until midday, and will wake you." I assured.

"Hmm." He grumbled. He snaked his arms around me, and let himself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

I had given no thought to what I was going to do until midday, so I decided that annoying one of the housecarls would satisfy me. There was three housecarls, one assigned to each floor of our house. The housecarl on the floor where my room was, was a fair-haired Nord. He looked at me with mild interest, but kept silent, as was a housecarl's duty.

"Good morning, ma'am." He greeted.

"And to you too, sir. May I know your name?" I asked him.

"Frognar, Miss Autumn." He answered.

"What are the duties of a housecarl?" I questioned.

"We protect the household that we are assigned to. Which means, I would protect you with my life." He told me.

"Please, if you see any servants around, do not hesitate to tell them this- stay out of my quarters, please. There is a terrible mess in there, and I do not wish to be disturbed." I lied. If a servant walked in while Lucien was in there, there was no telling what she would think, or what Lucien would do to her.

"Understood." He replied, I nodded and walked away, towards Adriel's old quarters.

Inside her quarters, it was obvious the wardrobe, and other shiny surfaces, had been polished. Her mirror showed signs of age, however. I opened the newly polished wardrobe, and looked at all of Adriel's beautiful gowns, and a smile appeared on my face. There was a light green day dress, which caught my attention. I took the beautiful gown out of the wardrobe, and saw that it was of Elvish make. I had many Elven gowns, but none of which were this beautiful colour. Mine were gold, silver, white, amethyst, and dark shades of blue.

The sleeves were very long, and the neckline dipped lowly. My breasts were not small, but they weren't large either. I slipped the gown over my head after I removed the gown I had on before, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked different in this colour, my hair had grown immensely, ever since Lucien had trimmed it weeks ago. It still held the colour of chocolate-brown, but I still thought of it as plain. I admired fair hair, and red hair, and envied most women who had it. Cecilia and Adriel were beautiful, and they knew it.

Even though Adriel and Cecilia had been kind to everyone, they knew they were exceptionally beautiful. I was always the timid one, shy, but kind enough, I hope. Men would fall under Cecilia's spell as soon as they laid eyes on her. Men would show interest in me at some times, but I figured it was the wealth, or my appearance perhaps.

This gown, however, made me feel beautiful. It brought a strange feeling of nostalgia, wearing it. Probably because I had grown accustomed to seeing Adriel wear it, and not I. I fitted a silver circlet, with Peridot jewels placed with in it, on my head. I brushed my hair out, and opened the door. Frognar had seen me immediately, and shifted his gaze elsewhere when we made eye contact.

"Exceptional, Valencia. You look quite dashing, if I must say so myself." Elanna commented from behind me. I smiled, and looked her way.

"Thank you, Elanna. You do look dashing, as well." I complimented her. Elanna was wearing her white nightgown still, but looked fair (as she always did) anyway.

"Shame on you, Valencia! Do not lie, you know I am in my nightgown and has not even made a moment's efforts to dress!" She scolded. I tried to hide the small bump of my stomach, but I knew I'd have to tell her sooner or later anyways.

"Forgive me, Elanna. I meant no insult. If you'll excuse me, I will be off. I believe I will go paint." I told her.

"Very well. Good day to you, my dear." I nodded, to which she dismissed herself.

Painting had not exactly been my specialty, but I was willing to try, anyhow. There was much to paint, but I believed I knew what I wanted to paint. The Black Hand was the most important, high-ranking members of the Dark Brotherhood, and their symbol (A Black Hand of course) was known across Tamriel. I would have to paint the Black Hand in private, but I would do it nonetheless.

I headed up to the third floor, where my father's, and Cecilia's quarters were. On the third floor, there was also an art room. The room was unpainted, but there was many, old paint splatters across the walls. This, of course, was the only room in the manor that the servants would allow to be messy. An empty canvas stood within the center of the room, and I opened the blinds, so the early morning light could come through the window.

I dug my supplies out of a cabinet, and got to work on my _masterpiece_. I dipped my paintbrush into a crimson colour, and used the colour as a background. Next, I created a black hand. The painting was not perfect, but it was better than my failed attempts at painting anything.

My work had only taken me thirty minutes, and I had not spilled any paint onto my gown yet. I was sure Lucien would be appreciative of my work, but I did not exactly intend to give it to Lucien. I intended to give it to Vicente, actually. Which made me think about where exactly that vampire was. He had accompanied me to Skingrad, but Vicente and I had split up after we entered the city. I figured he was in Castle Skingrad, conversing with his other vampire friend, Janus Hassildor, the respected Count of Skingrad.

I carefully hid the canvas, to make sure nobody noticed the infamous Black Hand symbol that is normally associated with the Dark Brotherhood. I opened my door quietly, and noticed Lucien still snoozing on my massive bed. He looked incredibly peaceful as of now. But I knew that peace would soon end, for when he woke up, he would be back to normal.

"Valencia!" I heard Elanna yell for me. I hid the painting in my closet, and walked down the stairs, seeing my step-mother in the parlor.

"Yes, Elanna?" I asked.

"Take a seat, there is much to discuss." She told me. I took a seat next to her in the parlor.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"I do not know why I didn't ask you this when I first saw you enter this manor yesterday. Where were you all these months?" She questioned. I had not a clue on what to say, I was a bad liar, everyone knew.

"I went to Skyrim, to look for any clues of my ancestry, Elanna. I did not find anything, except of my mother's surname. So, I came back here." I lied. She looked like she almost believed me, but was still uncertain of what to say.

"You left your family, without a trace of where you were going, Valencia. Cornelius was distraught! Adriel was the worst, however. She was so upset that her sister had ran away without her." She said softly.

"I know. But that was something I had to do alone, secretly. There was no way I could tell any of you! Father would've killed me!" I explained.

"Your father would have wanted nothing more than to see your face again, Valencia! We were all worried sick about you! Do you remember the suitor that was interested in you many months ago?" She asked.

"Y-yes, yes I do." I replied.

"He was found dead, in the forest outside of Skingrad. Nobody knew what happened, guards searched everywhere for the murderer, but could not find a trace! You both went for a stroll in the yards of Skingrad, and you two were never seen again! Some say the Dark Brotherhood was behind it." She informed.

"By S- Kynareth, Elanna. The Dark Brotherhood? When Marcus was killed, I only saw an armored bandit, I made a run for it after that. I went to Skyrim." I lied again.

"What did you see in Skyrim? Which hold did you stay in?" I thought about her question, and only remembered three holds of Skyrim.

"Windhelm, after I found no trace, I traveled to Winterhold." All the lies were piling up, and I had to make bigger lies to cover the old ones up.

"I do not know if I believe you or not, but I do not want to even know. You are an adult, you make your own decisions." She told me, and winked.

"There's one thing I need to tell you, Elanna. Something, rather important." I say.

"What is it, Valencia? You know, you can tell me anything. We only have each other now." She assured.

"In my travels in Skyrim.. I met a.. man."

"Oh, here we go. Let me conclude this! You fell in love with him." She interrupted.

"Yes, but there's something else, as well.."

"Go on." She whispered.

"Elanna, I'm pregnant." I admitted. She was quiet for a while, her smile changing to a blank expression. After a few moments, she smiled again, and gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"I am sure you will make a wonderful mother then, Valencia. I want to meet him." She said.

"Meet who?" I asked.

"The man, of course. What does he look like?" She wondered.

"Well, he's tall. He's an Imperial. His hair is dark brown, almost black. His eyes are brown, he really is beautiful, believe me." I answered.

"And his name, dear?" She asked.

"Lucien, Lucien L-Lachance." I didn't want to tell her his full name, but it was probably _very _unlikely that many people outside of the Dark Brotherhood knew his full name.

"When will I meet this Lucien Lachance?" She asked with as much elegance and poise as she would have many months ago.

"In a few minutes, if you would like." I responded.

"He is in town?"

"Yes.." I spoke.

"I would like to meet him, then! I would like to meet him very much so!" She beamed.

"I must go brush my hair, Elanna. I will come down, and go into town to retrieve him right away!" I assured her.

"Hurry, please. I don't like waiting." There was her mood swings, one of the many things I disliked about her. But now, I was beginning to care for the woman.

* * *

I stood in my room, contemplating if I should wake Lucien to introduce him to my step-mother or not. The possibility that he was a familiar face to her was unlikely, but I thought in the end, it mattered not. I walked over to his sleeping figure, and shook him a bit, to wake him up.

"Wake up, love. I want to introduce you to someone." His eyes darted open, and he stood off of my bed, and dusted his black robes off.

"Who shall I meet today, my dear?" He asked.

"You will see." I concluded.

"No. I would like to know my victims' name before I slit their throat." He said with mild humor, I was a bit taken back by it, to tell the truth.

"You will not be playing victim with Elanna. She wishes to meet you, Speaker." I told him.

"Who is this Elanna?" He questioned.

"My step-mother. Please, can we hurry? She might hear you from downstairs." I spoke.

"Of course, my dear. You lead the way." He encouraged.

"Do you think you'll be walking down my stairs, and into the parlor? You will appear as an intruder. No, you will need to enter my manor through the entrance. I'm sorry, love. You must do this, for me, please." I said.

"How do you suppose I will exit your quarters? Through the window, I would guess." He assumed. I felt extremely guilty for assuming he would be okay with climbing out of my two-story-high window. However, it was the only way for this plan to work.

"There is a vine, it is tall enough to use as a ladder, or a handle, I suppose. You may climb down from my window. Meet me in Castle Skingrad's courtyard, please." I requested.

"Fine. I will meet you in Skingrad's courtyard. You, hurry, my Silencer." He climbed out of window, and slid down the vine that crawled up the outside of our manor. I looked down at my Speaker, and smiled at his stubborn, yet patient and caring (when he wants to be) nature.

* * *

Lucien and I were on our way from Skingrad's courtyard, to my manor. We walked in a peaceful silence, yet the air was thick, and humid, almost. I looked over at him, and in turn, he looked at me, and gave me a half-smile and a wink. The manor was in front of us, and I breathed heavily, and sighed, as if I were carrying a heavy burden, which I wasn't.

Elanna must have seen our arrival from the windows of the manor, and opened the double doors for us.

"Come in, welcome." She greeted us.

All three of us took a seat in the parlor, and I usually loved silence, but this silence was unbearable and uncomfortable, too _heavy. _I looked back and forth to Lucien, and then back to Elanna. She was clearly judging his black robes, and looked uncomfortable, and her expression made her look like she was in pain.

"You must be Lucien." She finally spoke.

"You must be.. Elanna, correct?" He asked. I'm sure that over years of representing a group of assassins, and welcoming new members, and _speaking_, Lucien had an uncanny talent for conversing with people.

"Yes. I have.. heard things about you. Valencia has told me. You're from where?" She asked. If there was one other thing that Lucien was good at, it was his ability to make people feel _comfortable_.

"All good I would hope. And, I am from the beautiful county of Cheydinhal." He answered. She looked at him up and down, like a noble would look at a rat. I am quite sure she did not expect me to fall in love with a man like this, an _assassin_.

"We met each other in my travels through Skyrim, you see. He was my guide, and we fell for one another the first time our eyes met." I interrupted.

"What a charming relationship.." She said, her upper lip curling in disdain. Her actions making me want to roll my eyes, but I fought the urge to do so.

"Yes, quite." Both Lucien and I said in unison.


	28. Chapter 28: Traveling

"Elanna, I must be going. I appreciate you for being so _warm _and welcoming. I will return when I see fit. Goodbye." I concluded.

"Valencia, just where do you plan on going?" She asked.

"I live in Cheydinhal, now. There is a nice house there that I live in." I informed.

"A _house_? Please, do not tell me you live in a beggar's shack! We are noblewomen of Cyrodiil! You deserve better, child. Please, stay. You're all I have now, Valencia." She pleaded.

"I am not a child, I am an adult now, Elanna. I live in a nice house, it is large enough to hold a family, I assure you. I will return, you have my word." I promised.

"Please, return, soon." I was left feeling guilty over her pleads. She really had nobody, myself, the exception. Where I was concerned, I had a very large, and deadly family waiting for me, while she had nothing except her riches and the family's inheritance.

Not to be boastful, but our family was extremely wealthy. It actually was a surprise that we didn't live in a wealthier province, like High Rock, for example. Not that many locations within Tamriel could be wealthier than Skingrad, though. I really did feel extremely selfish about leaving my step-mother, and the fact that ALL of us knew how wealthy we really were.

After I introduced Lucien to my step-mother, I adorned a rider's apparel, and exited through the large, double doors of our manor. I glanced once more back to our manor, and continued to walk out of the city in search of a certain vampire. Vicente hopped down from one of the tall buildings of Skingrad, and was seemingly unaffected by taking falling damage.

"Are you unaffected by falling damage now, my dear vampire friend?" I asked Vicente, and he gave me a toothy grin, revealing the fangs that all vampires have.

"Funny, Valencia. You must know that I am highly trained in the art of Acrobatics, heights do not nearly have the same effect on me as they once did. If you were a creature of the night, you too, would learn skills faster than you currently do." He explained.

"Ah, yes. Should I go bouncing around, and climbing off of buildings in this state?" I questioned.

"No, you shouldn't." Lucien cut in. It was obvious that he was very overprotective of me, and would not joke about the matter.

"It is quite okay, love. Vicente was only joking." I spoke.

"It matters not, now." Lucien said, and I looked over to him, and gave him a small smile. Vicente seemed quite amused by our disagreement, and was still grinning as if nothing happened.

"So, what kind of idol chatter shall we start with?" Vicente asked.

"I have a feeling this trip will last very long. But, I have questions for both of you. I'll start with you, Vicente. It will be easier for you to answer." I stated.

"Ask on." He told me.

"Where were you, the entire time I was home? Were you even in Skingrad?" I asked him.

"Of course I was in Skingrad. I was just visiting an old friend of mine, Janus, as you might imagine. We are always welcome in Castle Skingrad.. At nighttime, of course.." He answered.

"And, Lucien, why did you come to Skingrad? I thought you were off on important business." I assumed that Lucien would stay in Cheydinhal, and wait for Vicente and myself to arrive once more.

"I had a contract. Wood Elf, Glarthir. Schizophrenic or paranoid I would imagine. He was definitely cracked, though." He said. Glarthir was definitely cracked, insane, the Bosmer was. He had always been kind enough to me, yet he was always annoying someone with his paranoia.

"Correct. Glarthir was cracked, bad. He was paranoid to the point of asking travelers to stalk those who he was suspicious of. Crazy, he was." I said.

"Indeed." Lucien agreed.

The three of us rode our horses on the road to Cheydinhal. We rode in peaceful silence throughout, and when it started getting darker, we made sure our steeds ran faster. Lucien, with Shadowmere of course, was the fastest of three of us. I was extremely envious of Lucien's beautiful mare, Shadowmere. She really was a sight to behold, with her ebony black, muscular body, and her glowing red orbs that were created within the Void.

Suddenly, the silence was torture, and not at all peaceful as it once was, hours ago. Cheydinhal was approximately an hour away, and I did not have an idea to how I could bear it any longer. One, I had a migraine. Two, I did not think that women expecting should be riding horses anyways?

"The silence is unending. Please, I would rather journey as an Oblivion Walker, if it prevents me from the hell I am experiencing as of now! Please, by all the deities of Aetherius, heal me of my headache!" I complained. Both Vicente and Lucien chuckled, while looking at each other. Those two had known each other for decades, and it was entertaining to watch them laugh together.

"Honestly, Valencia, there is only an hour left of this ride. But, if you wish of my healing services.. Your wish is my command." Vicente told me, to which I glared at him. He had been in a joyful, and playful mood lately. He always had dry and sarcastic remarks, those I admired. I loved people who had dry senses of humor.

"I do not believe that you are able, to tell you the truth, brother." I said.

"_Not able_? Sister, I must tell you that I have had three-hundred years to practice restoration magic. I am more than _able _to heal a simple headache." He informed.

"Are you, now? I must tell _you _that this is no simple headache. This is a migraine, Vicente. It is painful, and not even the Daedric Princes could deliver such a blow." I griped.

"Are you okay, Valencia?" Lucien questioned.

"I do not know. I think I can make it from here on out. Thank you for your concerns, love. It is touching, compared to Vicente's words." I answered.

"Sister, you are only angry because I am more talented than you when it comes to magic." I rolled my eyes at Vicente's statement.

"Brother, I can assure you that I am more than enough acquainted with the schools of magic. M'raaj-Dar has taught me enough, thank you very much." I bragged.

"Has M'raaj-Dar been given three-hundred years to practice his magic, though?" Vicente asked. All the while, Lucien was grinning, and observing our argument, yet he was acting silent, and amused.

"No, I suppose not. Though that is far from the subject of this conversation. I am only saying there is no reason to boast for your gift of the schools of magic, brother." I said.

"Hmm." I yawned, and continued down the road.

"I believe that I have learned more about others and myself in the past few months than I ever would've at home. I feel that I'm more observant now, I notice things about people. If I would've never killed Marcus, I wouldn't be here with you two. It is.. strange. The Gods have our future written in the stars, they have it foretold. They are all-knowing, for they know every detail that has, and will happen in all of our lives." I felt I was being borderline dramatic, but I needed to get my point across.

"You forget that we worship Sithis, not Kynareth or Auri-El." Vicente pointed out.

"Auri-El? Do you think me some Elven maiden?" I asked.

"Elves are not the only beings who worship Akatosh as Auri-El." Vicente explained.

"Can we not worship the nine divines, and Sithis?" I wondered.

"Well, who knows how devoted a Dark Brotherhood assassin would be if they worshiped the Nine Divines. It is the fast of intimidation, my dear. Most would say they fear the Dark Brotherhood, not just because of our ways, but our patron deity, Sithis. None would cross the Dread Father." Lucien replied.

"I know our deity is Sithis. Though I can not help but ask, is he Aedra or Daedra?" This subject had always been unexplainable to me, and I found myself becoming very confused over it lately.

"He is not Aedra or Daedra, and dwells not within a realm of Oblivion." Vicente responded.

"Some say he is chaos. Others say he is the nothing of this universe." I stated.

"A very good explanation for our Dread Father, sister. Think of him as our patron deity, as your father. For he is watching you. All the while, when you take a precious life, he is watching." Both Vicente and Lucien were passionate about the Dark Brotherhood, and its beliefs, but there was none other that was more passionate than Vicente.

"Passionate are you about our Dread Father, brother. There is none I have known that is more passionate about Sithis than you Vicente." I declared.

"I take that as a compliment, dear sister. Now, let us continue to Cheydinhal. We would not want to stall our ride any longer than we already have." Vicente said.

* * *

The three of us arrived in Cheydinhal 45 minutes later, the darkness had already taken over the day, and I found that my migraine had passed quickly. The gates were in front of us, and we all hopped off of our horses. If a passerby noticed us, they would notice Shadowmere most likely, for who would not stare after such a beautiful mare?

"I must journey to Fort Farragut. Goodbye, my dear." Lucien pecked my forehead.

"Wait!" Lucien halted.

"What is it, dear?" He wondered.

"Kiss me." I commanded. Lucien turned towards me, and cupped my chin in his large hands, meeting my lips with his own. After a few seconds, we stopped, hearing the throat cleared in the background. Lucien rolled his eyes, and pulled me into an embrace.

"Goodbye. I apologize that the vampire must ruin every good moment." He joked.

"It is quite okay, I love you. Sithis hide you, Lucien." He nodded, and he and Shadowmere trotted off into the direction of Fort Farragut.

"How romantic, sister. We shall be on our way again, hmm? Wouldn't want our family members waiting, would we?" Vicente said.

"Indeed, we shall be on our way again. Though I must express how nervous I am about Antoinetta. She absolutely despises me, now." I expressed.

"Do not be nervous over Antoinetta. She is far from dangerous. Please, dear, do not let her get the best of you." Vicente encouraged me.

"I will try not to. I mean, I feel guilty for upsetting her, and earning her wrath, but I am not guilty for falling in love." I said.

"Good. In the end, you will learn that love is dominant over friendship. Love always wins, Valencia." Vicente spoke.

"It's like telling me to choose between you and Lucien. Friendship or love? Can't there always be both?" I asked.

"Yes, but that depends on how you deal your cards. Just try not to worry, that is one of many things you should not be doing right now, dear sister." He added.

"I know. I love Antoinetta, band I do hope it works out between the both of us.."


	29. Chapter 29: Love and Birth

It had been almost two years since the day I became a Child of Sithis, and was now a young mother to a beautiful daughter, Idriel. Idriel had been named after my sister, Adriel. Even though Idriel would never have the privilege to meet the very person she was named after, she had many guardians to watch over her, throughout her life.

Even now, as Idriel looked up to me, with her deep, and calming brown eyes, I could not think of a more beautiful creature. She favored her father's looks, with her dark brown curls, and her chocolate-brown eyes.

"My turn!" Antoinetta said, eager to hold the only child in the family. I smiled briefly, and allowed Antoinetta to hold the small infant.

Antoinetta and I had made up, thinking our quarrel from a couple of years ago was immature. Of course, I would never forget how she insulted me, or my child, but I did forgive her. We had grown as close as we were when we first met, if not closer, in the past few months. In truth, Idriel had reunited many friendships within the Dark Brotherhood. Vicente was very fond of the child, it was almost impossible to separate him from her. Lucien, was the most caring, compassionate, and proud father I had ever had privilege to meet. Whenever he visited the sanctuary, he spent countless hours with his beloved daughter.

Teinnava walked over to me, taking a seat in the loveseat next to myself. He looked at me, and then, down to the ground. I found myself smiling, remembering the memories I had two years ago.

"Evening, brother?" I greeted. He looked over at me, and grinned.

"Evening, sister. Why are you not in your formalities? There is a new family member that has arrived." He told me.

"A new family member? By Sithis, I must go see!" I beamed. It was exciting to me to be able to greet a new member.

"It is a woman, a rather attractive woman, if I must say." Teinnava hinted.

"Argonian, or.. human?" I asked.

"Human, definitely a Breton or a Nord, by the looks of it!" He exclaimed.

"How can you tell?" I questioned.

"She's tiny, that's a Breton trait, I imagine. She's blonde, with big blue eyes, and a rather tan complexion. 5'1".." He informed.

"I must meet her, good evening, brother!" I walked into the Main Hall of the sanctuary, and saw how striking the new member was. She was exactly how Teinnava told me she looked.

Her hair was a honey-blonde, and I could not yet see her eyes. I kept to the shadows, and saw how short the woman really was. Over the years, I had grown many inches, and was now 5'9". She turned around, and I saw in full view what she really looked like. I stepped out of the shadows, and went to greet her. Her eyes lit up, and I recognized the woman.

"I've seen you somewhere, while I was visiting the Imperial City, I believe. I never forget a face." I spoke.

"Really?! My name is Astaysia! Nice to meet you..?"

"Valencia, Valencia Autumn." I answered.

"Your father was Cornelius Autumn! He visited the Imperial City often, I saw him many times. Sorry about his death." I could sense the lack of sympathy in her words, but ignored it instead.

"Yes, it's quite fine. It happened almost two years ago." I stated.

"What about our Speaker, huh? He's quite good looking, if I must say so myself.." As she said these words, I suddenly felt overprotective of Lucien, and didn't feel like having other women swoon over him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What? I was just saying that our Speaker is handsome!" She objected.

"That is my husband, we're married, see!" I yelled, showing her the binding ring on my left hand. Her eyes, went wide, and her face lit up, glowing red.

"Oh my Gods, I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

The marriage ceremony Lucien and I had wasn't extremely eventful or huge, but I would have expected him or someone else to introduce her to me, and tell her 'Valencia is our Speaker's wife'. This woman- _girl_, was new, only one day here, and I already took a sudden dislike to her. Her big blue eyes were glassy, as if she could break into tears at any moment. _This is not a suitable assassin, _my brain kept telling me.

"Astaysia, assassins don't cry over petty things such as this." I told her.

"Sister, what is going on?" Seamus asked. Seamus was our newest member, next to Astaysia. He arrived only about two months earlier, and was a fairly good assassin. His hair was an auburn-brownish color, and hung to his shoulders, and his eyes were brown, black almost. He was handsome, but in a childlike way.

"Nothing, Seamus. Keep your nose out of trouble, and no trouble will come to you." I advised.

"Yes, ma'am." He said sarcastically, to which I smiled, and he winked. Seamus was an unconditional flirt, flirting with me, even though I was married. He had bedded Antoinetta several times since he had been here. In only two months.

"Come, Seamus. We have work to do." I stated. One of my jobs, beside being Lucien's personal Silencer, was giving out contracts. Ocheeva had moved to the sanctuary in Skingrad, and it was surprising that she did not take her brother, Teinnava, too. So, I had taken Ocheeva's place as headmistress of the sanctuary.

Seamus followed me to where Ocheeva's old quarters had been. The room belonged to me now. When I was given the quarters, I painted the walls a crimson color, and found that it was my new favorite color. I shut the wide, double doors, and threw a dagger at a map, hitting the exact location of where I wanted this contract completed at. For years, I had tried to excel at this, and now, I finally had it exactly perfect.

"Wow." He exclaimed.

"Perhaps you shall be able to do this later in your life. Now, I have a contract for you, if you would take it." I offered.

"It is in Anvil, I see. Who must I kill this time?" He asked, eager for the bloodshed and adrenaline of a contract.

"In Anvil, by the North Gate, there lives a beggar. Now, this beggar is not your usual beggar. He lives in an abandoned shack, and it will be tricky to find him." I explained.

"Easy as a slice of pie." He exaggerated.

"Only problem is.." I interrupted, to which he stilled, and shut his mouth. "We don't know this beggar's routine, we do not know who he is associated with. The Night Mother gave us no details of his name, only that he is a beggar that lives in an abandoned shack on the north side of Anvil. No, this is not so easy as one would think, Seamus." I explained.

"Nothing is too much for me." He boasted.

"Arrogance will get you no where, Seamus, except in a grave. You will find that not all contracts are as easy as you would think, there is special conditions to this contract as well.." I added.

"Oh no, not again.." He rolled his eyes, but soon looked back at me again.

"Disrespect, tsk tsk tsk. Back to my point. You must kill this beggar in public. Which means, you must kill him using archery, or any weapon you can use at long distance.."

"What about magic?" He questioned.

"Magic is okay, but can you really stay hidden using destruction or any other type of spell?" I wondered, and he shook his head as an answer. Then, I continued. "You must make sure that people notice the body. You see, people fear the Dark Brotherhood. Do you know why?" I asked.

"We worship the Dread Lord, and we are assassins." He replied.

"Not only that, but they fear the possibility of having spies after them. It is _illegal _to worship Sithis, or converse about the Night Mother in public. None can escape the Dark Brotherhood, which is what people fear most. Now, back to the real business, hmm. I believe a bow will suffice." I instructed.

"Do they sell bows here, in Cheydinhal?" He questioned.

"If you find the time to enter a weaponry, I am more than sure you will find a suitable bow and quiver. You are familiar with destruction and swords, no?"

"Frost spells, yes, paired usually with a sword or dagger." He informed.

"Okay then. Go now, and complete this contract. Do you know your way to Anvil?" I asked.

"I know where Anvil is, but I may need a map.." He answered.

"Very well. Take this one." I handed him a small map of Cyrodiil, to show him the complete roads and pathways. I was one of the people who understood maps, but I wasn't sure Seamus was. He was still new, even if he had settled down within the family.

"Yes, ma'am. I will go at once." I nodded, and dismissed him from my quarters.

I was now by myself now, at peace, soaking in the rare silence that was given to me. Rare was it nowadays I had the opportunity to think without distractions, or to take care of my daughter. There was more work for me to do, and I found myself enjoying when I had free time. Of course, I could not show my face in public as much as I used to, but I made the effort to travel to Skingrad at least every month to visit Elanna, and check our manor. Elanna and I had grown close, and she now grew on to me, to the point of where I loved her as an actual family member. When I lived in the manor when I was younger, my step-mother and I never got along with each other.

Since being headmistress meant living and breathing responsibility, there was a pile of contracts, letters, and reports on my desk. Though being headmistress _and _Silencer, meant that I was able to see Lucien more often. Now that I led the sanctuary when Lucien was not here, which in the past, was Ocheeva's job, I was the first person Lucien came to check in with. The catch was more work, and more responsibilities.

There was two knocks on my door, and I automatically knew it was Vicente. There was no other that knocked on doors that sophisticated enough. 300 years of practicing murder- and knocking on doors.

"Enter, vampire lord." I heard him chuckle, and enter the room. His gaze moved to me, and he took a seat across from the chair I was sitting in.

"Evening." He spoke, breaking the silence.

"Evening, Vicente." I replied.

"Have you seen Antoinetta? She is hovering over your child! Valencia, you should let me care for her." He suggested.

"She is only excited and overjoyed that there is an infant within the family. Besides, is it such a crime that I let one of our sisters care for Idriel, when I can not?"

"I would guess not. Though I fear that when Idriel grows older, Antoinetta may see her as not only a celebrity, but as a dress up model as well." Said Vicente.

"So? That would only increase her knowledge of fashion." I said, while grinning.

"Astaysia is not ready for a contract, in fact, I believe she is far from it. The woman is an air head, I'm afraid. She will need to train." Vicente was the only person in this sanctuary that I gossiped with, with the exception being Lucien and Antoinetta.

"I know. She swooned over Lucien within the first minute I talked with her! Can you believe it? Damn, I already have taken a disliking to the wench and I hardly know her. Though, I must admit that I have seen her within the Imperial City before. She is rather pretty, tiny girl that she is, though." I admitted.

"Yes, indeed she is tiny. 5' 1/2" I wager. She is fair, but I do not take interest in her appearance. I prefer brunettes, dear sister." He spoke amusingly.

"I do not believe she will make a formidable assassin, brother. She is far too loud for my taste. Ha, I find it very amusing that you must be the one to work with her the most, if she survives." I told him.

"Being an executioner does have its advantages and disadvantages, sister. I am very sure after she is trained, she will make a good assassin."

"_If _she is trained." I interrupted.

"True, I only hope that someone will take up the responsibility of training her." He expressed.

"I will train her, if it comes to it. Surely, it cannot be that difficult." I said.

"You exaggerate, dear sister. Training someone takes patience, a quality that you have not earned yet, even now." I was slightly insulted by his choice of words, but it was true that patience wasn't my best trait.

"Like I said, how difficult can it really be?" I asked.

"When training a pupil, you must first find their greatest ability. Then, hopefully they can train themselves from there. I trained you in Alchemy easily, because you are a fast learner, Valencia. Not everyone has patience that has been practiced for 300 years." He told me.

"You're right, as usual. But, I will try. If I give up, you will know. Let us change the subject, eh?"

"Hmm, Seamus has taken a liking to Antoinetta, I believe." He really was an excellent gossip, and I am well aware that Lucien and I are the only people he gossips to.

"Yes, he bedded her within the first week he arrived. He's bedded her more since he's been here, as well. Though, he is a well-trained assassin. I'll be surprised if he doesn't bed Astaysia, he has a contract on an unknown, and unnamed _beggar _right now. Maybe if this beggar is a woman, which I have no idea, he may bed her. Wouldn't surprise me either." I said.

"True, true. I have spied on him while he is on a contract, and he flirts with all women he sees. If only I would've followed him into the taverns he walked into." He stated.

"I do not believe you would've found what you wanted to see. You know how men are, brother." I assumed.

"Yes, I know how men are nowadays. I was never like that, dear sister." He assured me.

"Whatever, Vicente! It is not bad that you have someone to warm your bed every now and then. There is nothing to be ashamed of." I spoke.

"Maybe you are right. There is no shame in intimacy, but once you are my age, you understand that there is consequences to intimacy." He said.

"I know there is consequences. The only time it is a big deal, is if you have multiple partners, and you never figure out who the father is."

"You seem to know a lot about this, sister.." He joked. I suddenly felt the heat rising to my cheeks, and instantly knew I was blushing hard.

"It's not like that, Vicente! Yes, I do know about intimacy, and what can happen! I am not the apprentice that you trained years ago! I am a mother!" I exclaimed.

"Quiet down, Valencia. I meant no harm in my words." He promised.

"I know. Though, I must say that it is embarrassing when people talk about that in my presence." I said.

"We shall no longer talk about it then. Now, if you wish to train our new family member, you should start now." He suggested.

"I will. Farewell, Vicente." I dismissed him, and myself from my quarters, and made my way to the woman's quarters to find Astaysia.

I opened the quarters quietly, and sneaked into the room that I used to sleep in. Astaysia had chosen the bed that used to be mine, which made me slightly angry. She was sitting on the bed, brushing her long, golden hair. I would always be jealous of fair hair, it was the most beautiful color.

"Hello, Astaysia." She stiffened slightly, and turned my way. Clearly, she was intimidated, which is something I did not want her to be.

"H-hello, Valencia. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"A little less caution from you, I will not hurt you. It only upset me that you swooned over my husband. I apologize for my outburst." I said.

"I-I forgive you." She replied.

"Now, what is your age, dear sister?" I questioned.

"I am 17." She answered. _Perfect_, now there are two children in the family.

"And you are from where?"

"I am from Bravil. I lived in the Imperial City, before I was recruited here." She told me.

"Bravil, you say?" I asked.

"Yes, Bravil. I lived there for 14 years. When I was 15, my grandmother and I moved to the Imperial City." She responded.

"Did you know a Wood Elf named 'Ungolim'?" I know it was irrelevant to ask this question, but I needed to know.

"Yes. He was peculiar and strange. He talked to the Lucky Old Lady Statue everyday." _Oh, if she only knew.. _

"Well, it is my business to tell you this. The peculiar Bosmer, Ungolim, is our Listener. Our leader. Since you are a part of the family now, I must also tell you this: The Lucky Old Lady is an entrance to the Night Mother's crypt. Since he is the Listener, he listens for her orders, and must speak with our Unholy Matron everyday for orders." I explained.

"The Lucky Old Lady is the Night Mother? How strange!" She exclaimed.

"Not really, once you get used to it. I hope my husband gave explained the Five Tenets to you, dear. Did he, or did he not?"

"He did." She spoke.

"Good. Now, do you have any questions?" I asked.

"Yes. I know who Sithis is. But, what is he?" This was a question for our vampire.

"That, my dear, is a question for our vampire, Vicente. Whom you will be well aqcuainted with, for he is the first person you will ask for contracts from." I explained.

"Vampire? I didn't even think the things existed." She told me.

"_Things? _No, my dear, beings. You must be respectful to Vicente. Wouldn't want to hurt his feelings.." The thought of him feeling insulted was highly unlikely, but it was important to be respectful to our family members.

"Will he bite me?" She questioned.

"No. Even though he is well controlled, I would tell you to take caution. Do not spill blood in his presence." I suggested.

"Why? Will he attack?" She inquired. _Oh, the questions. _

"That is beyond the point. Now, I need you to answer this question completely. What is your weapon of choice, madame?"

"Well, in my first kill, I used a pickaxe.. Though, I am interested in two-handed weapons.." She answered.

"Two-handed weapons, eh? You should ask Gogron to train you, for I have no experience with two-handed weapons. You'll find him in the Main Hall, he's an Orsimer, and he's very tall. He's a real softie for his family, so, if you ask him, I'm sure he will help you with your endeavors." I instructed.

"Thank you, ma'am. I should never have said anything about your husband, and for that, I sincerely apologize."

"It is quite okay, dear. You are under age, are you not? You are also not the only underage here. I have a child, well, an infant. In your spare time, when I'm out on a contract, maybe you can earn extra money by caring for her? You, and Antoinetta, perhaps could?" I offered.

"Hmm, gold and children. So, like babysitting?" She guessed.

"_Assassin_sitting." I corrected, to which she giggled, which made me grin. "I can sense your fear. You are unnerved, no? You need not worry, every family member is accepted, no matter their _peculiarities._"


	30. Chapter 30: Breaking the Shell

"Valencia.. Autumn, correct?" Astaysia asked me.

"Well, Autumn was my maiden name. My surname now is Lachance. The name 'Lachance' is Ancient Breton for 'the luck'." I explained.

"I would have thought Speaker was Imperial, given his tan complexion." She guessed.

"Lucien is an Imperial. Though, some can be Imperial with Breton ancestry. Some, similar to me, can be Breton with Nordic ancestry. My mother was a Nord, my father was a Breton, with some Imperial ancestry." I informed.

"My mother and father were both Breton. My brother is quite tall for a Breton, as well." She told me.

"You have no Nordic ancestry, at all? By your appearance, one would think you were a Nord maiden! If your brother is tall, dear, that means he has Nordic or Altmeri ancestry. Pure blood Bretons do not commonly grow tall, without a mixture of ancestry." To me, my ancestry was interesting, and whenever I had the chance, I would research all I could about the Autumn name, and my mother's maiden name, Blom, which originated in Northern Skyrim.

"I have no idea, ma'am. My surname is Breton, but all of my family all have fair and light features!" She told me.

"What is your surname, my lady?" I was accustomed to formalities such as 'my lady', still, even after two years of living in Cheydinhal. I had to keep my formalities, because whenever I visited towns, or cities, people didn't think I was an assassin, but they thought I was a noblewoman still.

"Well.." She hesitated. "Uh.. I.. I-I don't know if I should tell you. Father told me that it has a bad record."

"You and I shall hide no secrets from each other, my dear. Go ahead, tell me. No assassin will judge you here. For here, you are safe from the outside world." I encouraged.

"My surname is Riou. I do not know my mother's surname, ma'am." She answered. I did not want to pressure her to reveal anything that she wasn't ready to reveal. Only by time, and patience, can I earn her trust.

"You may say no more, if that is your wish. Though if you ever need anything, or want to speak with me, my door is always open." I offered.

"There is actually one thing I needed to speak with you about." She pointed out.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"Do you believe that I will be respected around this sanctuary, even if I am under the age of 18? I am only 17, I am afraid I will not be accepted by my superiors here." She said.

"When I arrived here, I was only 20 years old. Only three years older than you are currently. None of my superiors believed me to be foolish, or distrustful. But if you want respect, you must first earn it. Respect is earned by actions, you see. If I had not earned respect earlier in my years, I would not be advising you, or be a headmistress of this sanctuary. But, when I was a child, I was the most foolish of children. In our manor, I would often run around, and track mud and trod into the carpets." I spoke.

"How can you be so sure? And are you lying? You are so poised now, though, headmistress! I cannot imagine your grace being ruined like that." She chatted.

"I am sure. You are not looked down upon by people, unless you give them a reason to. I know that from experience." I told her.

"But you do not know that from experience, headmistress! You were, and still are a noblewoman of Cyrodiil. The guardians in my household were merchants, we didn't have the luxuries that you have.." She objected.

"How can you be so sure? Why must you assume that? Dear, I grew up in a household where my mother was absent from my life, I had a step-mother, whom I hated, but now love, my father was never home, always out for 'business'. My sister, Cecilia, died when I was a tween. My sister and I only had each other when father was not home. See, this is one thing you must improve, Astaysia. Your superiors will not respect you if you continue to assume like you do now." I advised.

"I am so sorry. I only assumed that you wouldn't have the troubles I had, forgive me." She apologized.

"I forgive you. Everyone here has a past, and whether you wish to reveal it or not, is up to you. But since I am your superior, you will do as I say, when I say. Correct?" She nodded, and I dismissed myself, from the familiar quarters I once knew.

It was very true, everyone in this sanctuary has a past. Some, like Seamus, are brave enough to reveal their own past. Seamus was born in Hammerfell, and had trekked the entirety of the Alik'r Desert. This, in particular, is what gave him the strength that he has now. He only knew a hard life, and when he came here, he found that it was not only a legitimate sanctuary, but also a figurative one, as well. This was a safe environment, for any successful assassin.

There was always the chance of having a traitor in the family, though. There was no way any member could detect this, either. What Mathieu did, was hurting the family physically, by eliminating its members. That isn't the only type of treachery found within the Dark Brotherhood, though. Revealing the Dark Brotherhood's secrets is, if not worse, a crime just the same as what Bellemont did.

Astaysia was lucky enough to arrive at the sanctuary years after Mathieu's treachery. For if she would've arrived earlier, she likely would've been killed by him. Still, there was worse things to worry about. Ungolim had a soft spot for blondes, and I wouldn't doubt he would be attracted to the new blonde at the sanctuary. Though, I did doubt that he would have a relationship with the young, adolescent Breton. It was unheard of for the Listener to have relationships. Besides, who would want to have a relationship with their boss anyways? _Oh wait, _I thought. I shouldn't be saying that, because I have a relationship with my boss. In fact, my boss is my husband.

Lucien was scheduled to visit the sanctuary within three days, and I was quite excited to see him. The last dead drop I had was over a week ago, and I was ready for another. Lucien was my strength, and I, his weakness.

"Sister." Antoinetta called.

I turned towards her, and greeted her. "Evening to you, sister."

"Do you happen to know where Seamus is? I've been looking for him all around!" She exclaimed.

"He is out on contract, in Anvil. I believe he will return tomorrow, hopefully." I said. She was cradling Idriel in her arms, and it was apparent that the two would most likely become inseparable when Idriel aged.

"Thank you, Valencia. Sorry, I cannot call you headmistress, for I cannot think of you as more than my sister. Sometimes, I wish for the older times. I love you, dear sister." She smiled.

"It is quite alright, Antoinetta. I do not wish to be called headmistress unless at dire times. I think Vicente wants a turn." I pointed towards Idriel, to which Antoinetta nodded briefly.

"I will allow him to care for her at once, _headmistress." _She told me, and I winked at her.


End file.
